


Asendence

by Tieneelpoder



Series: Ascendence [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Muteness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 62,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieneelpoder/pseuds/Tieneelpoder
Summary: Tiran Kandros had put himself through a tough situation.After Pathfinder Avitus Rix returned with an conscious human female that has people wondering where she came from.Tiran Kandros whom is in charge with taking care of her.A human that is much greater than a human.But a different species.Or as they thought she was.From what they are about to learn is something that may change the course of all history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let us try again.  
> I know you might remember my last fanfic 'Endurance'.  
> An Avitus/ Original character romance.  
> For those who had not read it before i deleted it.  
> I was receiving hate in and out of AO3.  
> Because of Avitus sexuality.  
> Now, I'm going to change it into something more interesting.  
> I hope you like my first story. officially.

Even with the war over, it was only the beginning of a new era. The Immigration process becoming more busy , and their journey to their new home was the start of their new beginning. A new beginning often comes with a start of a new life, and with that new life; often comes with new generations. New generations coming forth in a couple of months. Depending on those who removed their procreation blockers for obvious reasons. It would be a matter of time until the future generation are welcomed into their new home in Andromeda. Safe from future threats like The Kett. There will be nothing more sinister than aliens kidnapping people away from their young; never to be seen again. After letting The Milky Way of their success of arrival; all became too perfect. A perfect way to start. A Start for The Pathfinders to do what they’re meant to do; find them a safe area for colonists to call home. Finally enjoying the beauty of all habitats of their nature, and the good and bad.  The Angara forming an alliance with all species combined, they are slowly trusting the outsiders little by little. Sara Ryder, the Pathfinder who established trust with The Angara with the help of The _Moshae_ and Jaal. In which she had fallen for, had gain more than just trust, but respect. She couldn’t have done this alone with the help of her Tempest family of friends and The Pathfinders who fought harder like Krogans to end the war. In the end, She has her brother back, her crew, The Pathfinders, and her one and only Jaal. What else could she ask for? Finish her job?- No, it only just begun.

The focus all lead to The Turian Pathfinder: Avitus Rix. His mission lead him on to Habitat 7. The Planet named after and the honor of Pathfinder Ryder.  He questions why Ryder wasn’t sent here to venture instead of him of all people. Avitus couldn’t complain; Ryder is the only place he would like to live on. A place perfect for it’s warm and sometimes humid temperatures. Just perfect for Turians to live on. Even thinking about it didn’t sound appropriate in his mind. _I would like to live on Ryder._ It just doesn’t come out right. Not that it doesn’t make it any better.

“Pathfinder!Look!”, A Salovia Quilin, a female turian alongside Avitus on their mission. A cargo specialist and fighter. Red bright facial markings similar to Vetra.

Avitus glanced over to her direction to see her pointing on the opposite direction behind him where she is facing. Turning to look behind him; only caused him to look away.

An orb through the skies far up in the sky, but it’s bright light as it hit the heat of the atmosphere blinding his sight for a moment before it dimmed down as it disappeared behind a mountain. Followed by another bright light as it showed obvious signs that it made impact.

“ What was that?”, another one of his crew, a Male Turian named Casnus Epodros; Security Specialist. A Turian more darker than most Turians commonly seen. His face, marked with white facial markings from his former home.

“ An Asteroid?”, Manus Gavtis, another Turian, one Avitus had agreed to bring along from Kadara in return for his tracking abilities; He can have his title as Exile,removed.

“ Too small for an Asteroid.”, said Avitus, “ Deria, did you read that from the ship?”

 _“Yes.Hardin and I seen it from space heading down close to you. Its eleven miles north and two miles east. It’s a Pod.”_ “ YJivoy De Deria, a Male Angara with blue shade to his skin. A soldier to the resistance. Someone who knows the habitats too well.  Hardin Ozen, a Male Salarian Pilot.

“A pod from what?”, Asked Quilin, “The Natanus?”

 _“SAM managed to pick up a life signal for a second before it went down the atmosphere.”_ , said Ozen over com-link.

“SAM?”,asked Avitus.

_“It’s too early to assume that there is life on this pod, Pathfinder. We need to get closer to find who or what is in the pod.”_

“Alright, we have enough light to get there. Let’s go.”

Avitus Rix and his crew went back onto the Nomad. A vehicle able to stand all kinds of tough terrain and elements that awaited them on the road. Nonetheless, they didn’t have any red tape to stop them from getting to where they are needed to be. The pod could be anything. A who or what, they are there to find out. Find out if it’s another Ark survivor or a threat. If a threat, the will get rid of it before it ever becomes of a problem for colonists settling there. Avitus hopes that it wouldn’t be a problem.

A sudden sound of someone snoring happened to be their only kind of ‘music’ that cut off the silence. Someone happened to be quite until she couldn’t handle it anymore.

“I swear, if Manus snores one more time. I’m going to drill in his shin plates.”

_Snores._

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“He only sleeps when you’re here.”, said Epodros.

“What?”

“Kidding.”

A few moments passed.

“Oh Rix- here? Are you sure?”

“What?”

“But Manus and Canus are right here. . .- Oh screw it. Pull over- I want you.”

“- I’m out.”,said Gavtis.

“I **knew** you were faking.”

“- and I wasn’t the only one.”

“Enough- We’re here.”, said Avitus, stopping The Nomad.

“Avitus, you should really relax man.”, told Gavtis.

Ignoring him, he got out The Nomad and walked toward the direction of the trail of the impact this pod had crash landed. With his crew armed and ready; he lead the way with only giving hand signals. The smoke had gotten thicker at the end of the smoke dirt trail the pod had ran through. Sending trees to lean outward from the impact with tree barks scattered everywhere. From where the smoke was coming out, happened to be the pod that was shielded by the thick smoke. Coming toward it cautiously; approaching it slowly and allowing for _SAM_ to read the signals within inside the pod. Avitus waved the smoke away from the pod to get a closer look at it.

The pod didn’t look like a stasis pod from The Arks. The Pod looked more metallic than a White box pod. This one was oval in shape with the perfect form for a person. Obviously a person could be in there. Avitus noticed a glass view of the pod that is clouded by the smoke ashes covering it. Coming closer, he placed his right hand over it and whipped the ash off the the glass view and saw the person who is inside.

A female human.

“SAM, any readings?”

_“She is alive, but her pulse is weak.”_

“Tell Doctor T’vera to get the med-lab ready.”

_“Understood Pathfinder.”_

“A human? Inside of a pod? I never seen this kind of pod.”,said Salovia.

“Neither have I back in the Milky Way.”, said Gavtis.

“How do we get- LOOK OUT!”, Epodros alarmed behind Avitus.

Pointing his weapon onto the pod opening in an odd manner. It didn’t have a door, but a the glass portion and the metallic seem to consume its own in a soft sound to expose the body.

“Easy.”,called Avitus.

A cough evacuated from the body of a human female. Obviously because of the sudden smell of the smoke around her. Weakly coming up from her slumber with the turn of her body falling off of it and onto the ground. She landed on her stomach with a thump. Still coughing and wheezing for a breath of air.

“Here. I got T’vera’s mask from The Nomad.”,said Gavtis, handing over the mask to Avitus, “just a gut feeling that we would be needing it.”

“You were right.”, Avitus turned to the female, pushing her to lay on her back and placing the mask over her mouth,” Breath.”

The woman had long black hair with tan caramel skin. Followed by her eyes that caught him off guard. They were brown, but not as brown as humans back on the Nexus. These eyes almost appeared of a gold color. Bright color shade of brown that almost appeared as they were glowing. He had time to see her from fluttering her eyes from barely opening to look at him. She happened to still be wheezing to catch her breath. For Turians, it would be impossible to show her human breathing exercises with his mouth. Instead, he placed his left hand on his chest and mimic the breathing of human chests. Slowly coming up and down with the sound of him breathing through his mouth.

“Breath slowly- there you go.”, he spoke softly.

“I don’t think there is space on the Nomad. I recommend calling for Ozen.”,said Epodros.

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

“Kandros, sir.”

Getting his attention onto his best Apex soldiers Sajax, he stopped what he was doing and turned to her, “Yes.”

“Pathfinder Avitus Rix has returned from Planet Ryder.”

“So early? Why?”

“He’s returned with someone that may be of interest of us.”

“What is it?”

 

* * *

 

“How long had she been like this?”,asked Doctor Teyxa T’vera, An Asari Doctor on The Orion; The ship belonging to Avitus Rix.

“Almost an hour. How long will she be like this?”

“She’s still  unconscious and will be needing the oxygen. The Pod must of had an air hole for the smoke to sneak through while she was asleep.”

“That explains it.”,he said, “ and the suit?”

“Easy to remove, but nothing I have ever seen before.”

“So many questions.”

“Leave that to Kandr- he’s here.”

Avitus looked toward the door and saw him there walking toward them in the isolated room of the medical bay of the Nexus. Isolated so that no one would grow suspicious of the newcomer.

“ Militia Leader Kandros.”

“Pathfinder Avitus Rix.”, Kandros shook hands with arm to arm before letting go.

“I was told you brought someone here from a pod that crash landed onto Habitat 7.”

“That’s her.”, Avitus pointed with his head.

“A human female?”

“My crew and I had found her in a pod nothing that we are used too.  Metallic, shiny, oval, and no doors. I touched it and it exposed her after. She awoken  and passed out again.”

“ Had she spoken to you?”

“No. She had barely enough to breath before she fell unconscious.”

“All right, make sure to write a full report to Director Tann and send a copy to me. I can take care of it from here, Pathfinder.”

“ Of course.”

Avitus walked passed him leaving Kandros behind with T’vera checking the oxygen levels on the tank beside the medical bed. Looking at the female before taking his leave after. Who was she?

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“ She hasn’t woken up yet hours after finding her on Habitat 7.”

“You know you don’t have to be here, Doctor T’vera.”, told Kandros. Checking up on the unnamed female in the secluded area, “You should be on The Orion, they’ll need you if anyone gets hurt.”

“I volunteered to be here, Kandros. I’m the only one who knows of her  existence. It should stay that way.”

“I have a meeting with The Directors and Pathfinders over her case.”

“And?”

“Everyone including the crew must be present.”

“Are you sure?”

“APEX will look after her.”

“Alright.”

“After you.”

The room had became silent after Kandros’s talk with Doctor T’vera. APEX taking their position on each side of the door as it only being the only exit of the secluded room. Leaving them to guard while Kandros is away for a meeting. Leaving with Doctor T’vera by his side to meet up with everyone in The Pathfinder HQ. Kandros had wished a new discovery hadn’t happened. After the war ended; another one comes. As so they thought.

“Director Tann will be announcing and discussing about the discovery of a possible threat for the future of Andromeda.”,said Addison, “For what The Directors and I know; will be shared with you all. This case is highly confidential. Nothing comes out of this room.”

For everyone’s dismay; why so secret? The people should know if harm is coming toward them. Everyone had stayed quiet before asking questions of what this could be. Only half of  The Pathfinder’s team expect Avitus’s knew what they were going to hear.

“Less than 24 hours ago, Avitus Rix and his crew had happened to witness a pod coming into Habitat 7’s Atmosphere.”,Director Tann stated, “They were the first to witness and approach this pod. A Pod different than regular pods commonly from Ark Natanus during the War. Inside, they found one human female inside the pod. She happened to be unconscious, but alive under the care of Doctor T’vera away from prying eyes. As of now, We don’t know who she is or where she came from. The reason why we must keep this from the public is that we don’t know what we are dealing with. She could be a human from Earth for all we know, but precautions should be on high alert. Any questions?”

“She’s here on The Nexus?”, asked Cora.

“Medicine for her condition is only reachable on The Nexus.”,said Kesh.

“What her condition?”,asked Doctor Lexi. Her eyes following themselves to look over to Doctor T’vera. Eyes soon all looked at her to speak. T’vera only looked over toward Tann for his permission. Receiving a slight nod from him before taking in a deep breath.

“ Her condition is healthy. The crashland subdue her to inhaling smoke that entered her lungs. Damaging healthy tissue, but she will make a full recovery in weeks due time.”

“Does she look human?”,asked Sara.

“She does.”,said Rix, “ When we found her. She wore a suit that even T’vera couldn’t recognize; raising many questions.”

“You’re saving you don’t know?”

“What does she look like?”

“Can she speak?”

“What does this pod look like?”

“Why so high guarded for one person?”

“ **One** question at a time! One question at a time.”, called out Tann. Easing the loud questions and whisper side talk that followed with it.

“When do we meet her?”,asked Sara.

“Not soon enough. In the meantime, Pathfinders have a job to do, and while you all are out there. Be on your guard. Let’s just not hope that this isn’t another War. Meeting is over.”

T’vera made her move in the same direction with the others leaving until Tann stopped her by calling out her name in a low manner, “T’vera, a moment.”

“Yes.”

“I read that you volunteered to stay behind while looking over this female as we are naming _Jane Doe_.”

“Yes I am.”

“You must know that giving your assistance here; will open your crew’s high risk of getting hurt.”

“I made up my mind to have _Jane Doe_ under my care. Rix let’s me stay.”

“ Are you willing to give up your position with someone else to have her under their care?”

“I’m the only one who knows of her existence along with everyone here. It should stay that way.”

“She’s right.”,said Addison making approach, “We can’t have someone else take care of her. Someone we can trust. If Rix trust’s her; we can trust her too.”

“Very well.”, sighed Tann, “I’ll leave you to it.”

 

* * *

 

Upon returning back towards the medical bay, she could see panic settling in with the APEX members speed walking in and out of the medical bay. Walking fast towards the secluded room, Kandros was in there talking with Sajax.

“What happened?”

T’vera looked pass them and notice that the bed is empty. She walked over to the bed and got hold of the mask left for her breathing. She removed it from her face; this meant trouble for her, and for _Jane Doe_. Looking back out wards the door; how could she possibly get passed the APEX team members that are outside the door. Despite that it was possible that she is dangerous by how knocked out two Turians outside are.

“How long ago was she gone?”

“Perhaps fifteen minutes?”,said Sajax, “Seeing how she knocked out my two brothers means she’s dangerous.”

“She’s scared.”,said Kandros, “ Don’t use force until **I** command it.”

“Yes Sir.”, Sajax left with the remanding men waiting outside for her.

“She can’t breath without her oxygen. We must catch her before her breathing gets any worse.”

“How long?”

“Twenty minutes tops, now down to five minutes.”

“Damn. We must hurry.”

“Lead the way, Kandros.”

Before leaving; T’vera took the mask and tank with her out of the room. Running beside Kandros off in the same direction the team were leaving. People watched their frantic move off every direction. Kandros running and pulling up his Omni-tool to see the video of her last seen. Following that direction until it died after never seeing her appear out from The Vortex: the all well known bar and club.

“She could be in here?”,asked T’vera.

“A lot of people, lights going in every direction, screaming, a good hiding spot.”

“Let’s get started.”


	3. Chapter 3

There was a slight change of surroundings with closed eyes. Hearing nothing but the heart monitor softly letting off every beat. Followed by the coldness and solitude of the room. Feeling alone and abandoned for only one person. Her eyes fluttered open; feeling something on her face over her nose and mouth. A clear mask letting in clean air to support her breathing, but she didn’t seem to know it was doing her good than bad. Alerting herself to remove everything that was sticking onto her body. First it was the mask by the stap she removed it from, then the sticky pads on her chest, the finger ring that monitored her heart, and the I.V fluids on her right hand over her palm. From when she removed it shocked a quick pain that went away. She looked over to the door where she heard people talking. It sounded odd to her ears. Sounds like sharp screeching that spoke in a low tone. Almost chirping. It was hard to make it out that it didn’t form any words; from what she is hearing now. There was a small window that showed the outside to see the side of the Turian. Her eyes widen by the appearance of it. Tall bird like creatures standing standing side by side by the door. Their backs looking away from her. Her head turned as she saw them communicating with another.

She wasted no time. Seeing that the room had no other escape routes, but that door. Removing herself from the bed. Her bare feet touching the cold ground. Noticing she is wearing a thin gown. Looking around for more ways to escape. Her thoughts were halted by her throat scratching her. Causing her to cough once; not loud enough to make the two aliens outside to pick it up. Her verge to cough only came slowly if she panicked or breath to openly, but it came uneasy as she breathed little. Bending herself over as she walked over to the door; she placed her hand over the door key pad. Pressing buttons until it opened.

The door got their attention to go silent and look down at the woman who is suddenly awake.

“Hey, you are not- AH!”

…

“No! Sto-”

There was silence again. The bodies fell beside her; continuing her motive. She grabbed each one right under their arms and took them inside the room. Closing the door behind her, she looked both ways and took the one less populated with alien activity. She coughed once as she was walking fast over to a corner. Hearing voices none like the giant lizard creatures were. Looking over; she saw a human interacting with one of them. Seeing that she had an advantage; she went over to a door and locked herself in it. Her eyes catching glimpse of clothes neatly folded. Most in which were a two piece under a pile titled as _Scrubs_. She took one in her hands revealing only a shirt. She grabbed another pair only to get the bottom portion of it. She immediately changed.

The door opened again. Her head poking out for any one wandering around. When coast is clear, she walked out of the room with not only her grey scrubs that she was wearing, but her hair as well.

Long black hair tightly braided on to her head with long streaks going down past her breasts. Going past her room and toward the direction where most activity is most present. A cough escalating at the back of her throat. She held it as small awkward coughs were coming from her mouth. As she suspected; people walked past her. Human or not; they were most busy with their work around the medical bay as she saw it. There was a big empty space for her to leave in. Marking her way toward the exit, she saw those tall bird beings walking in with weapons. She stopped herself and went to grab a datapad and acted like she knew how to work the thing. Feeling their eyes looking everywhere before running in the direction from where she came from. Looking before leaving the area, she made a run for it.

Leaving her exposed out in The Nexus. Leaving her looking around than watching where she is going.

“HEY! Watch where you’re going!”, a tall alien with big black eyes looked back at her.

Her eyes only watched him as he made his way. His eyes never left and neither had she until the crowd blocked their eye contact. She continued on her way. So many aliens in all directions. It looked completely normal according to how she is seeing it. Making herself look suspicious than she already is. Those she gotten close by made their confused looks toward her. Most which were cut off guard by her eyes. Glancing at her for a moment before minding their own business.

She coughed to the point it never seem to stop. Cough continous for her being unable to breath. Her tried to calm her breathing just a bit longer, but her obnoxious loud breathing made it no better. It surfice her breathing, but short breaths were taken. Behind her, she heard loud commotion. The same aliens with their weapons asking around for a woman. She is smart to realize that her escape might of already caught their attention. She fast walked out of their sights and into a area filled with color and people making movements that brought joy to them. Different species all interacting in their different languages. It was odd, but she was going to escape. Even if it meant taking a life. The bass of the music became louder for her to let out her cough freely without being heard. The vibration of the music can be felt in her chest. Becoming impossible for her to even hold back the slightest of her coughs.

She took a seat over to one of the empty booths to keep herself from getting caught. A safe place enough to keep those whoever looking for her overwhelmed. As so she thought she was safe.

 

* * *

 

 

“What makes you think she could be in here!”, T’vera asked over the loud music.

“The camera showed her coming inside here!”

“Wandering around in a gown!”

“She is smart. Disguising herself as one of your own, changing her look, and passing through everyone without being suspicious!”

“Have an idea how she knocked both of your best men down?!”

“They barely noticed what happened is all I know- LOOK!”, Kandros pointed with his head.

Both looking toward that direction, they see her looking around frantically around while her coughs are obvious to her condition. One last bad cough caused her to place a hand over her mouth. Feeling something wet and warm; blood was the result of her condition. Moving herself from the booth, walking toward the other side of the club toward their direction.

“I’m. . .ing. . .em.”

“What!”,said T’vera.

Kandros made it over to her with T’vera catching up behind her. Getting the woman’s attention; she seemed alarmed. Taking steps back before tempting to run out of the club. Only to be stopped by The APEX team pointing their weapons at her. At this point, her heart rate risen. She could of cared less for that now and her coughing episode making themselves known in front of them. She wasn’t going to stop without of a fight.

She threw a table toward Kandros and T’vera’s direction just with a wave of her hand. Causing the people around them to to spread out away their direction. The music became silent, enabling them to communicate forward with the woman.

“You okay?”, asked Kandros.

T’vera was on her side when she looked around before moving herself to get up, “Yeah. You?”

“Yeah. We must approach he slowly. She’s just scared.”

 _“Kandros, do we contain the target?”_ , Sajax’s voice came through via com-link.

“Not yet.”

“You can’t hurt her,Kandros. By the looks of it, she is in the verge of collapsing.”

“She’s using biotics, T’vera. She can kill anyone by just throwing them against the wall if she wanted too. Right now, she’s intimidating us.”

“I’ll try.”

“T’vera- don’t.”

T’vera approached the woman in front of her. The biotic field didn’t appear blue; common among biotic users. Her appeared gold in color like the sun’s rays flowing in and out amicably. Her eyes glowed a brighter color as they were when they appeared normal. T’vera took note of it. Holding out both her empty hand and the one holding up the tank plus the mask.

“I don’t mean you no harm. Please, let me help you.”

The woman took notice of the mask she had on earlier. Not budging her movement, but her eyes looking straight at the tank. She spoke no words.

“No one needs to get hurt.”

Looking at the tank triggered her cough to become one hell of a wheeze. Letting the blood come from her mouth on its own as she kept her eyes on T’vera. Kandros only watched the woman closely. Heavy breathing was the result of her becoming enraged to make her other move. The light aura around where her ‘biotics’ came from risen in their glow before a shot was fired onto her back. Shocking her with multiple volts around her in bright blue.

“NO!”

The woman screamed; falling down to her knees and to her back. Her body shaking uncontrollably by the volts going through her body.

“STOP!”, yelled Kandros.

T’vera ran over to her, sliding herself over to her quickly. Checking her pulse and breathing; she had none.

“We need to get her back to the medical bay **now**.”

Performing CPR was the safest option for her to start compression onto her chest. Looking up at Kandros enraged by the unannounced call made by Kandros. In Which his eyes  went to look toward Sajax. Knowing she had fucked up.

 

* * *

 

“ I told you T’vera, I didn’t make the call. Sajax made it on her own.”

“ She almost **killed** her.”

“ And I’m sorry, I take full responsibility for -”

“ _Goddess_ , an apology isn’t enough. If Director Tann-”

“I’ll deal with Director Tann.”

“I’m still upset about Sajax.”

“I already talked to her. She is suspended from her duties for a couple of weeks.”

“You did.”

“I did. Now, how is _Jane Doe_?”

“Her lungs progressed even worse with her breathing without her oxygen. Plus shocking her with volts made it even more longer for her progress to heal.”

“How long?”

“Two months. Maybe longer.”

“Will she be able to talk?”

“I don’t know. We will know when she wakes up.”

The voices talking back and forth from each other made her confused. Opening her eyes wide to see the blue woman and the tall bird alien talk to one another. She could understand them. How could this be possible? She was back from where she started. Her hands were now covered in big metal spheres that made her panic to move, but it was restraints that made her unable to move.

“No- don’t do that.”

She looked at her puzzled as she placed her hand over the metal sphere holding in her hands. What were they?

“Can you understand me?”

She blinked.

“I placed an implant on you called a translator.”

It was working. She motioned her mouth to speak; resulting in her coughing.

“Easy.”,said T’vera softly, “So you can understand me?”

Her eyes only looked toward her. She pointed towards Kandros,” Can you understand him?”

Her eyes followed toward the tall being. He looked intimidating. Intimidating enough that even his voice made her have chills down her back.

“ I uh-”

“You don’t have to say anything, Kandros. I’ll deal with her.”

“I will talk with Director Tann about this report. I’ll come back once I’m done.”

“Quickly.”

By the time Kandros had left, T’vera only looked down toward the woman keeping her eyes on Kandros. As if she had never seen an alien before. This was a rare sight for her. Seeing this woman to be nameless and speechless with her condition.

“I have many questions.”

Until then; she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m sorry, it’s against protocol to have those removed from your hands.”

T’vera wasn’t alone when she started to speak to _Jane Doe_ , a name gone by when an unnamed person could not be identified. Alone that she couldn’t speak or write would make it impossible to communicate with her. T’vera would have to ask yes or no questions to make it easy on her, and for herself. Three of APEX team made their presence known inside the room with their weapons lowered, but their eyes drawn to look at her. Watching every slight movement she makes.

“Do you have a name?”

She nodded.

“Do you know where you are?”

She shook her head.

“You’re on The Nexus, The Heleus Cluster in The Andromeda Galaxy. You were found by my team after you crash-landed on Habitat 7. Do you remember them finding you?”

_No._

“Do you come from the Hyperion Ark?”

She stared.

This was becoming more confusing for her and the two turians who stood guard. _Of course she wouldn’t, I will have to look onto the records down the Hyperion Ark later,_ thought T’vera.

“Can we have a moment alone?”,T’vera asked.

“For your protection, Kandros had-”

“I said it would only be a moment.”

The two turian guards only looked at eachother. Giving each other a nod to let T’vera let her have a moment with the woman. Until the door closed, T’vera hovered her hand over the medal sphere where her hands are kept from using her using her Biotic abilities. As so T’vera thought they were.

“Can you type?”

_Yes._

“If I let these spheres loose, you have to promise me that you wouldn’t hurt anyone; or me.”

She gave a moment a thought; nodding nonetheless.

Before T’vera could grip the unlock hook of the spheres. The spheres started to surround themselves in her golden glow. Taking a step back thinking they were about to explode, but it only unlocked themselves in front of her. Floating  on each side of her hand in between the half spheres taken apart right before T’vera’s eyes. The golden glow faded as they fell on the eachside of her bedding. The woman folded her arms while flexing her fingers out from their uncomfortable position. Placing them on her lap before looking straight at T’vera with those golden eyes.

_‘I will not hurt you.’_

T’vera immediately understood her. Not by telepathy, but her knowledge of using sign language. A language endangered back in The Milky Way due to the medicine advancements. Back when T’vera had to take a language course during her studies. A language humans had in their world. T’vera now thinks that she may be lying.(?)

_‘You know sign language?’_

_‘I do.’_

_‘It’s a language known to the humans. Do you know that?’_

_‘What are humans?’_

_‘Is this your only way of communicating?’_

_‘For now, I grow unpleasant on why I can not speak.’_

T’vera took the time to explain everything to her in silence before the guards came back. If they knew that her spheres are out of her hands; there is a big chance her communication will be limited without question. As she thought, they stayed out there for awhile. Giving T’vera amount of time to explain her condition and her and how she got here.

 _‘I see.’,_  the woman said.

_‘You were afraid. Did you use your biotics in self defence?’_

_‘What are biotics?’_

There are alot of questions risen in her mind, but for now; she had more important questions than giving answers.

_‘Do you have a name?’_

Right before she was going to sign her name. The door opened, exploding with a lot of people coming in all at once. Alerting the woman to jump out of the bed and onto the side with her hands glowing in their gold color. Her hands were not risen; but more of a warning. Kandros was the second to come in after Director Tann. Seeing her startled and standing in defence. Ignoring T’vera that was on the other side of the bed. Her eyes risen in the same color her biotics. Giving an intimidating look for his men to raise their weapons out to her.

“What is this?”,Tann stood his guard.

“No!- Wait.”, T’vera stood in front of the woman, looking behind her, “They are not here to hurt you.”

“Stand down, APEX. Leave us.”,ordered Kandros. With them leaving the room, there was little people with weapons except the directors making themselves known. Each in which were all a different species. Kandros reached out to the woman, catching her attention to let her know that he isn’t here to hurt her. His other hand gripping his waist to get a hold of his pistol, “I’m going to put my gun down.”, with the gun placed to the ground. He stood back away from his distance.

“I’ll give you my word. They’re here only to talk, not hurt. _Please_ , no one needs to get hurt.”

 _Jane Doe_ only stared. Giving no slight of indication that she was going to stand down. Her eyes looking around at one and each of them. Keeping her guard up until giving her word onto T’vera. The glow slowly descended away from their sight as well as the glow in her eyes. Standing up straight as her shoulders relaxed.

“I assume you took her out from her cuffs.”,said Addison.

“No.”,paused T’vera, “She did.”

“No one with biotics can get out of those cuffs.”

“I’m getting the impression she’s about to tell us.”,said Kesh.

“ _Jane_ , you can sit down.”

She stood.

“Or stand.”, said T’vera awkwardly.

“Talk, T’vera.”

“As you wish, Tann.”, mocked T’vera, “I- she took the cuffs off after I ordered the guards to leave the room in order to talk to her privately.”

“How do I know you’re not lying, T’vera?”, Addison asked.

“Because I know I wouldn’t be able to communicate with her if she can’t speak. She uses sign language to communicate.”

“And how long will she be able to speak fully?”,asked Kandros.

“Two months- or more. If she cooperates, maybe sooner.”

“Did you get anything out of her? Like, why she crash-landed on Habitat 7? She could of been another Exile from Kadara.”,said Addison.

“Ryder has already spoken with the Angara about the pod Rix has found. The Angara don’t possess any pod in their design. Doctor Lexi had taken a look at it; the pod looked to be another stasis pod.”,said Kandros.

“From Earth then?”,asked Kesh.

“She doesn’t know what that is.”,said T’vera.

“What?”

“Some memories could be clouded when coming out of stasis. Give her a couple of days and I’ll come back and ask her more questions.”,said Tann, “ Also, Doctor T’vera; you are needed in with Team Pathfinder Avitus Rix. Kandros will be in charge with her.”

“I was clear about taking care of her my-”

“ _Jane Doe_ can take care of herself. I can’t spare another doctor out in field.”

As much as T’vera despised him; there was never a ‘no’ for an answer.

“ Let me take care of some things.”

“Very well, your team will be waiting for you down in the docking area. I will let you and _Jane Doe_ have your moment. I have a meeting to go to.”

Kandros stood there while the other directors had left with only T’vera approaching _Jane Doe_ with caution. Before speaking to her in a low tone. He only watched them quietly as T’vera was giving her directions on the oxygen tank she will have to keep with her at all times until she can breath on her own. _Jane Doe_ was persistent in wanting to take the mask from her face, but T’vera wasn’t going to let her do it. Explaining what good it would come to her. Along with other things that she will face while she is here. Kandros had set her belongings to an assigned bunk room for only herself away from the training recruits in Militia HQ. It was best of what he can do for her. Only standing there with his looking elsewhere when _Jane Doe_ attempted to remove her hospital down when T’vera stopped her. Motioning her to a bathroom for a bit of privacy. Kandros was quick to look away before she attempted to take it off. It was like T’vera was dealing with a adult child, but this wasn’t the case. This human- could not be human.

A few moments later - T’vera came out first with _Jane Doe_ following behind her with a completely different appearance than she appeared before. A full body suit that deemed appropriate to get out of the medical bay without anyone getting suspicious. A full grey suit with the Andromeda logo on the side. The suit made her figure appear much that it made Kandros look away from being caught staring. Humans and Asari were both attracted; but mostly Asari. She had a figure- true that. Her long hair tightly braided in to her head with long strands going past her breasts. Along with that, she had an Asari Mask on her connected to a small oxygen connected on to the suit belt. T’vera telling her that she needs to refuel every four hours before she could continue doing what she needs to. It was best than having a big Oxygen Tank with her.

“Do you think you’re able to do it, Kandros?”

His thoughts interrupted, “What?”

“Are you not listening?”

“I apologize.”

“Sorry, I just didn’t think I would be leaving so soon.”

“It’s okay. I can deal with her.”

“I hope so.”

“Does she have a name?”

Their eyes looked over towards _Jane Doe_ who began signing.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward interactions with Kandros.

“What did she say?”, Kandros had been the only one who didn’t understand _Jane Doe’s_ hand signals that changed one after another slowly directly towards T’vera.

“Her name is Zephera Nazarian.”

“Zephera Nazarian.”,repeated Kandros.

“I’m going to forward you a file that will be of use to you.”

Seconds later, Kandros is alerted by his omni-tool of the incoming files that piled up in front of him.

“ History of  Human sign language - how to sign language - Sign language for dumm- are you serious?”

“ It’s useful. Trust me.”

The woman, who’s name is by Zephera Nazarian walked forward past them in silence. Kandros giving her a raise ridge with T’vera only returning a small shrug. APEX waited out of that door with their weapons pointing out towards her. Kandros waved his arm out from behind Zephera to lower their weapons. T’vera leaving first with Kandros waiting for Zephera to leave the room before him. She stood there looking at him with averted eyes.

“Nazarian - come. He won’t do anything.”, called T’vera.

Her eyes averted more before walking forward with her eyes not moving until she reached to walk beside T’vera. Kandros felt unease with a human watching his every move. He couldn’t blame her. Turians could always look intimidating than any race combined. For a militarized race; anyone could be intimidated.

“You really think I could learn sign language in a week? I don’t think my talons are meant to spell out each and every word.”, Kandros feeling unconfident.

“You can figure something out - I know you can.”

“ I hope Tann knows what he’s doing letting her out so early.”

“Tann believes she’s human with no recollection of her memories.”

By the time the three of them approached Militia HQ; T’vera and Kandros kept talking.

“Wait, you believe she’s-”

“I believe so. According to her behavior, she could be anything.”

“After so much evidence.”

Zephera walked over to the group of people doing their normal working activities. That one person happened to be Turian overlooking Datapad work when a Zephera lowered his attention.

from his Datapad and onto her.

“Can I help you with something?”

She moved towards closer to him with her hand reaching out to touch his face. Kandros grabbed her wrist before even touching him and took her by the shoulders back toward where T’vera was standing.

“You’re going to have your hands full.”

“ I can deal with her, don’t worry.”

“If you need help with anything. You know my frequency.”

“Thanks.”

T’vera shifted her attention from Kandros and onto Zephera, “You will have to listen to him now. You don’t want to get to any more trouble as you are now.”

_‘I can do this without you.’_

“I hope you can. See you later, Kandros.”

“You too, Doctor T’vera.”

After giving another glance to Zephera, she made her leave to meet up with her team. Kandros being left with a woman as dangerous as anyone here. Someone with biotics are not scene as welcomed here as it is the same as it is on the Citadel. As long as no one knows what or who she is -she is fine. If it wasn’t for her to be touching everything. Kandros would often give small commands as ‘ follow me’ or ‘ don’t touch anything’. Zephera was persistent onto touching stuff when Kandros isn’t looking; or when he is, she’s doing it on purpose.

“Hey!- give that back. That is confidential infor-”, Kandros was caught off guard when she snatched the Datapad from his hands. Attempting to walk away with it with her hands tapping on it with no sense of direction. Kandros was stopped by her hissing at him. He never knew that humans could inhabit such sound like turian children do when they want to be left alone with their toy. It caught him by surprise.

“ Okay. .”, he backed away, but he reached out his hand slowly, “ Can I have that back?”

Zephera placed down the datapad when she noticed a board inhabiting blue light before her. Leaving the Datapad on the circular table with the console emitting a blue sphere in the middle tha caught her attention. Kandros only sighed when she moved away to get a round look at the littlest things. Taking the Datapad, he tried not to get distracted by her poking at it. Her pokes with her left pointer finger activated the blue sphere to spread into many planets; showing THe Andromeda Galaxy. She began poking at it multiple times, seeing that every poke made a way at any direction she pointed. Also hesitant before continuing her pokings.

“ Who’s that woman Kandros is with?”, a Sargent asked on the other side seeing the woman act odd before them.

“ I don’t know.”

“I don’t think I ever saw a human behave like that.”

“She came up to me once wanting to touch me.”

“ Attracting humans I see.”

“Shut up. There is something odd about her though. I can’t figure out what it is.”

“Sergeant Aker becoming shy?”

“Can you shut-up and take this seriously?”

“Not when you say a human female wants to touch you.”

“Spirits, I’m going to-”

The other laughed while Aker stood there angrily looking at the Sergeant who sat behind the desk laughing at him.

“Nazarian..”

Zephera turning to look at Kandros who came up to her with something in his hands. Alarmed, she took a step back away from the object he was carrying.

“Wait- this is called an Omni-tool.”, Kandros stretched his arm out to show the same device on his arm before showing her the one he has holding, “ I’m going to strap this on your arm.”

Zephera kept her distance every time he took a step forward.

“This is how we can communicate. Uh-”, he thought, “Communication device. Frequency.”, he waved his free hand to himself to her, “I can show you.”

It took a couple tries to make her understand that the object wasn’t going to restrain her whatsoever. Although she was signing to him; he couldn’t understand what she was saying. He thought his translator would translate to him, but it became clear that it only translate by words and not by hands. After telling her a good reason for to wear it is to communicate via typing on her omni-tool.

Kandros came closer to her at a close proximity to where he could get a hold of her arm. Watching her closely before he presume to touch her for a few moments. Zephera watched him with curious eyes as his focus was on the device on her arm. Adjusting somethings for her before pointing on the device.

“ I’m going to show you how to make contact with me via video call and emailing. I already set you up with my frequency and T’veras’ just in case you needed me or her.”

Kandros continued on showing her through his Omni-tool while Zephera followed along silently. Getting every bit of information and tricks that she found fascinated. It startled her when a screen showed a mirror of herself on the top left corner while Kandros’s face appeared wide in front of her.

“Communication.”, he only said.

Kandros only showed her the basics of the omni-tool to get her through the day. Emailing is what was the most important of communication if she couldn’t talk. Kandros explained how the format works with emailing and how to properly send one without sounding so unprofessional. Again- Zephera was persistent and became intrigue into sending many Emails later.

Through that whole day, Kandros would send Zephera onto little trips in his sight around the Militia HQ. Making sure his people wouldn’t say something wrong and suddenly she would attack them. When her four hour limit hits; Kandros’s turian sense of hearing heard her breath shallow before it progressed further.  Showing her how to refuel her tank when she needs too. Kandros had already have a lot in his hands and having Zephera around proved useful a bit as he didn’t trust her to go on her own.

By the end of the day, Kandros lead Zephera to one of the first class bunk rooms only based for high rank officers like Kandros. For safe precautions, away from the training recruits which were two hallways down. Kandros’s apartment was elsewhere. Wanting to go home and get ready to train the recruits rally up first thing in the morning. First, he had to deal with her.

“This is the key to your temporary bunk for now.”, he had given her a card to the dor. In which, she only stared. Kandros risen an eyebrow ridge before sliding the card on the door lock. Turning green, the door slide open for her to go in. Zephera cautiously went inside to see it suddenly turn the lights on to the place with her presence. The area came with a basic couch, coffee table, T.V, dining table, a door to a room with a restroom with it, and a kitchen. She looked around and entered the kitchen area first.

“Ah, you haven’t ate all day. Have you?”

_‘Yes.’_

“What did you eat?”, Kandros doesn’t recall seeing her eat.

Therefore, she signed to him, only for him to stop her. Mentioning for her to type on her Omni-tool.

_‘ A person with tied brown hair gave me ‘ A salad’.’_

“You mean a human? What did he look like?”

_‘A female.’_

“That must of been Sara Ryder before she came by to see me.”

Zephera came towards a giant while tile box that made a noise called a refrigerator. Gripping onto one of the handles before opening it wide. Taking in the first thing she sees; a bag of black olives. Kandros watched her closely. Watching the mask disappear within seconds with it still on the each side of her face.  Before placing it in her mouth only to make a sour look on her face to spite it our away from his view.

He chuckled, “You didn’t like that, did you?”

She shook her head. Placing the bag back; she took a full size carrot from the fridge before taking a bite. In which she had approve and looked at him. Kandros had been watching her the whole time. Taking note of what she likes and doesn’t like. Seeing her walk up to him and pointing the carrot toward him with the bitten area.

“No, you take it. I can’t eat it.”, he waved his hand.

Zephera typed, _why?_

“ My species aren’t based around _levo-friendly_ foods. It’s dangerous for us.”

Zephera nodded.

It was nice that Zephera isn’t greedy with her food than most humans Kandros had encountered. This was his cue to leave her.

“Oh no- you stay here.”, noticing her follow, “and this is your key. Don’t give it to anyone. That door leads to the room. I will come by first thing and the morning. Change of clothes are - you can figure it out. Also,remember to refuel your tank every four hours.”

_‘Yes, Doctor T’vera.’_

“It’s Kandros. Tiran Kandros.”

Giving a slight indication that she was being sarcastic- Kandros didn’t get it.

“Goodnight.”

Turning to leave, Zephera watched him as he was leaving. He was as tall as the door! Zephera noticed- not that she could of thought of anything sarcastic. The aliens she had interacted today were odd, but friendly in their own way. Leaving her to the bunk to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning came. Kandros has the habit of waking up before the alarm. Making his mornings less stressful than hearing his alarm startle him awake. He thought he heard something; shrugging it off after thinking about his morning habits. Taking  a cold shower was a mandatory thing that will get him awake. Nonetheless that as a Turian; he hated the cold as much as his kind does. In the end, coming out with a thin fabric of a gown to get his Turian coffee ready. When the light motion sensors lit up the kitchen. He had found the fridge door open wide. At this point, Kandros knew he didn’t leave anything open before going to sleep. Hearing munching sounds coming from the other side of the fridge. A presence eating through his food.

Kandros grabbed a nearby knife from the set and walked over to it silently. His hand grabbing the door before spreading out to see who it was; or what. Raising the knife, before striking; he looked to see who or what  invaded his apartment.

“Nazarian!”

Her attention turned to him with wide eyes. Seeing her mouth full from eating his Blast-ohs from his fridge; and Blast-ohs are Dextro friendly. Something humans can't eat. This was the least Kandros didn’t want to happen. Yet, he wanted to think about how she even got inside!? The most important thing to do is get her to medical bay.

“ You're not suppose to-"

When attempting to get closer to her; she raised a hand with her Biotics glowing with intensity. Kandros felt the force push him hard enough to send him flying to the end of the kitchen top counter shelves and onto the floor. Landing on his face - plus a sharp pain on the lower side below the carapace.

It wasn't the only time Kandros was held by Biotics. Held, thrown, shocked, strangled, blasted - you name it. The last person to have ever done it was his cousin Nyreen’s girlfriend _Aria T’loak._ He wasn't not stranger to Biotics, but it never ended with an injury.

“ Ugh - Spirits.”, his realization hit him when he looked down to see the knife embedded right below his metal carapace. The handle sticking out from him.

Looking towards Nazarian, she looked shocked to see him injured. As well as guilt written all over her face. Kandros kept forgetting that this woman is skittish and simple-minded.

He moved himself to lay on the counter behind him; holding himself with his breathing shallow. From his first person view, Nazarian moved from the fridge and crawled her way over to him at the same level as he is. Her hand placed on his thigh, her face close in distance with his. Looking down at the bottom of his carapace where the handle of the knife stood out. Her hand moved from his thigh and onto the handle of the knife. Kandros stopped her.

“ No. - Don't. I'll call in T’vera. . . She’ll. . . .know what to do.”

Without warning; Zephera pulled out the knife with no hesitation. Keeping the guilt in her face active. Kandros growled deeply almost causing Zephera to lean away a bit to let him vent out his pain. The deep subvocals of his grunts and growls were mesmerizing. Vibrating deeply inside his chest letting it out towards Nazarian.

Kandros kept a hand over his oozing open wound. Cursing to himself for not being able to stop the simple-minded woman who could care less of understanding him. Even if she is faking.

Before he could even call medical, Zephera’s hands began flowing before him. Kandros watched her move her hands slowly over to his expose wound. Looking at him for permission; nonetheless had he let her. Looking at her at a close distance as they were now; her eyes were more brighter. Not of that of a light, but more of a color off neon lights from Omega, or The Citadel.

Removing his hand from his wound, her biotics touched him in a coat of warm. Never had he seen a biotic user having a gold aura; and those who are able to heal with biotics. Who was this woman really? The pain began to go away at an instant. Feeling oddly more warmer as the skin below his carapace began to attack itself to close. He couldn't see it,but he could feel it. He knew she stopped when her eyes became at their usual bright color. She signed towards him in a simple sign language that Kandros managed to learn before going to sleep.

“ It’s okay - it’s my fault. I came at you with a knife without realizing it. You were just defending yourself.”

She nodded once before standing before him. Making her way back to the fridge she left open. Closing it with the tap of her hand, she glanced back at him with a box of _Blast-ohs_ she decided on continuing eating. All Kandros could do is huff and got himself to his feet. Noticing the wet blood of his own staining his gown. This woman - does she ever learn?

“ You shouldn't be eating that?”, he stood his distance - learning from his mistakes. Avoiding from it ever happening again.

_‘Why?’_

“ Just please - put that down. I’m going to take you to medical.”

_‘Why?’_

“ Because sooner or later, you're going to feel sick after eating that.”

_‘Why?’_

It’s like he's speaking to a child. “ How long have you been eating that? How did you get in here?”

Why he asked? She still wore the clothes from last night.

She signed her fingers: two zero.

“ Twenty? Minutes?”

She nodded.

His ridges went up in surprise. There is little to know about her and her whereabouts. Yet, reasons to go to medical only piled in his mind. By this time, he looked at the time on the stove. Only to realize, he was getting late. Kandros motioned over to her to get the Blast-ohs from her and mentioned her to stay and sit on the couch while he has gotten ready.

This day was only getting interesting.

 

* * *

 

If it wasn't for Doctor Lexi’s presence in the medical bay of the Lexus - Kandros wouldn't have start on his investigation - _secret_ investigation with Zephera. Why not ask Zephera? It was time and effort that Kandros did not have. Only to give an excuse for Sergant Aker to take over while Kandros is gone to take care of Zephera Nazarian’s ‘problematic health issue’ check. It didn’t take long for Lexi to take in Zephera to lay on the bed and got started on blood work. If only if she knew it was for her ‘own good’. Kandros was the one to keep Zephera from exposing her biotics to everyone in medical. Transferring her to the same private room away from prying eyes.

“ I’m just going to take blood from you. Okay?”, Lexi showed her syringe, “ It may hurt a bit.”

Kandros watched her closely of the transaction on Zephera. Watching her tense when the needle struck her. Watching Lexi closely at her every move.

“ What made you want to bring Nazarian in?”, she asked.

The truth came out smoothly. Getting Lexi’s attention and reaction to him as she looked back and forth from Zephera and Kandros. Leading Kandros out of the room for a moment in private.

“ She threw you, causing you to stab yourself?”, she loudly whispered, “ Are you okay? Are you bleeding?”

“ I’m fine. She healed me with her biotic abilities.”

“ She did what?”

“ How much do you know about Biotics?”

“ Not as much as Pathfinder Sarissa, but I'm very certain that Biotics are not meant to heal.”

“ I will have to speak to her later. Besides that, there is something more to this than this woman.”

“ Is this why you're asking me to check on her and not her lungs?”

“ I don't think she’s human.”

“ What? I-"

“ You haven’t been around this woman long enough to understand what I mean. Simple-minded, skittish,-"

“ You're asking me to look into her secretly.”

“ Yes.”

Lexi sighed, “ Fine. This gives me an excuse with her condition she has now. Once the results come back - if anything odd comes back. I will let you know.”

“ Thank you.”

“ Of course.”

Kandros returned back to Militia HQ, taking back his position as leader. Excusing Sergeant Aker from the stressful job Kandros had lead him through. Sajax was still in suspension for disobeying an order for a week, and it only been the second day since the incident. The best soldier; but rules are rules. If it wasn't for the disobey, the datapad reports wouldn't be as disorganized as Aker had left them.

Besides handling in reports, Kandros had stayed in focus with Zephera and her very odd behavior in the last couple of hours. She was one kind of a woman - and not what you would think. Suspicious was one reason for Kandros to feel that way. If Director Tann was too blind to consider the possibilities Kandros had thought off; he would go along with it. Waiting anxiously about the blood work - only then would it unease his paranoia. Not that she’s a threat, but a theory that maybe she arrived here for a reason.

It was about four hours later, Kandros had found himself alone during lunch break hours. Leaving the Militia HQ alone to himself for that peaceful while. Bringing up the console there to get in contact with Pathfinder Sarissa.

Never had he ever had the need to call a Pathfinder - only if it was urgent. In this case, only to him. For Sarissa? Not so much.

 _“ Militia Leader Tiran Kandros.”_ , her voice came through, _“ What can I do for you?”_

“ Is this a good time?”

_“It’s always a good time. My team just found a cave. Hoping we find nothing in it. Is there something I can do for you?”_

“ I want to know more information about Biotics.”

_“ What about them?”_

“ Do biotics have the ability to heal?”

_“ My years of knowledge and experience using my biotics, I have never tried to use biotics to heal someone or myself. Biotics are stressful to control. I don’t think they are suitable to heal someone without exposing them to element zero.”_

“ What about the color of biotic auras?”

_“ Those who are born with the ability are usually blue throughout their life. All Biotic users are blue in nature.”_

“ Can biotics be of a different color?”

_“ I never seen a biotic user possess a different color of biotics. Let alone being able to heal someone without giving them element zero exposure.”_

“ I see.”

_“ Why the interest in biotics?”_

“ Curiosity is all. Thank you, Pathfinder.”

_“ Likewise, Kandros.”_

With a single talon to click the offline button, Kandros became more unease. This woman - the pod she came in looks alien, even to his standards, where she came from, no reason to look into this. Had it been case closed?

“ You're busy even during lunch time?”

It disturbed his thoughts. Looking over to the exit of the console room to see Sara Ryder standing there holding a brown bag of some sort in front of her. Kandros stood up from leaning on the console to meet Sara Ryder. Scratching his neck out of embarrassment.

“ Is there something I can do for you? Or is this Militia Business?”

“ Where’s Nazarian? I thought she would be with you?”

“ Is something the matter?”

“ Ah, right. I met her when she saw me eating a salad. She’s odd, but that doesn’t mean she's stupid. I offered her some and obliged. I told her I would come by to give her a salad.”

“ I see. She’s in Medical being treated by Doctor Lexi.”

“ Her lungs troubling her?”

“ It seems so.”

“ Alright, Duty calls.”

“ You and me both, Pathfinder.”


	7. Chapter 7

“ So your suspicions had been right, Kandros.”

“ I knew it.”

“We must report this to Director Tann about this.”

“No- No, not yet.”

“It’s protocol, Kan-”

“I know. I just. . .”

“You care for her, don’t you?”

“What do you mean? I just -”

“Feel paranoid that they’re going to take her from you?”,finished Lexi.

“ Look.”, his voice grew the ever more quieter, “ I think we should keep this to ourselves until we know what we’re dealing with.”

“ How could you possibly know that?”

“You haven’t told me what you found.”

Kandros looked in towards Zephera who kept herself distracted with Sara Ryder keeping her busy with silent sign language. Kandros could only pick up little word after word that he could remember learning - but it wasn’t helping.

“ I checked her blood test results back. It’s nothing that I have ever seen before. Seeing that she has a rare blood type that no normal humans have. I made a physical exam on her. She doesn’t seem to acquire a Biotic implant from L1 to L4 implants in her system. I double checked everything- and nothing came forward.”

“ So her biotics are not from _Eezo_ exposure?”

“No.”

“What about her blood type?”

“I can not explain it. It’s odd for sure, but it happens to be that she is immune to both levo and dextro foods. Along other things.”

“Have you tried asking her questions?”

“That is why I let Ryder sign to her. She is the only one who is able to fully communicate with her without trouble.”

“You told her?”

“If I trust Ryder - you can trust her as well.”

Kandros sighed, “ It would be a matter of time if she is willing to tell us where she came from. What she really is.”

“It goes unexplained.”

“I agree.”

“Okay.”, Sara clapped her hands to get their attention before continuing, “Well, that wraps about it.”

“What did she say?”,asked Kandros.

“She had been very uncooperative with the questions I have asked her about. Where she came from? How she got here? What the pod is? Most of the things that goes unanswered.”

“Great.”

“But she did tell me one thing.”

Silence was the cue for her continuation.

“She came here to Andromeda for a reason.”

“What reason could that be?”,asked Lexi.

“She said ‘Only in time; you all will see what I’m truly capable of.’”

“ That concerns me.”

“That would only complicate things with Director Tann.”

“I agree with Kandros. Until she can talk, we can get started.”,said Ryder, “But we can’t do this alone.”

“Who else?”

 

* * *

 

“Can you tell me why we are here? We’re not supposed to be in here.”

“You don’t have to come with me, Quilin.”

“But Rix.”

Upon entering a vault inside of one of the Angaran stations that held the pod in, Avitus and his female turian crewmate Salovia Quilin, breached through heavily security bound by Director Tann’s authority to have it under heavy guard by the Angara. Where the pod had been transported to. Avitus lead the way through each corner with Salovia following behind him. Catching eye of every Angara that walked passed. Every security camera that could catch glimpse of their presence. Waiting for the signal to move on forward, Avitus com- linked.

“Give me the signal.”

_“It should work right . . .about. . .Now.”_

“Thank you.”

Avitus crouched down forward; bends over for a silent tip-toe over to the other corner away of the presence of security. Through a passing door, Avitus took cover until he was signaled again the second time via com-link. Through that wide empty space held the shiny metallic pod that hadn’t been tampered with since his team’s findings.

_“You’re good to go, Pathfinder.”_

“Thanks again.”

“You know, you’re going to get Sid in trouble by her sister.”, Quilin was very hesitant over this unreasonable quest to go inside heavy Angaran security.

“She was willing to help. After she got a hold of hacking into confidential files.”,said Avitus in a low-mannered voice, “ I don’t like it either, but she can hack like no other.”

“For a kid.”

_‘I heard that.”_

“So this is why you wanted to go through the trouble - just for **this**?”,asked Salovia.

“There is more to that.”, Avitus came forward and out from the hiding spot. Through his years as a Spectre. Everything was so discreet, fast, no questions asked. He had a choice and he didn’t have a problem not telling anyone of his work. The things most people would find irresponsible. Going against the virtue of one’s power. A unlimited power in which Avitus had. Living that way caused him everything. Now, he’s a Pathfinder, there is nothing more discreet than having his own crew member wanting answers in which he had ways to go around. Having experience had an advantage.

“The Pod we found the human in on Habitat 7?”

Avitus approached the pod. The pod returned to its normal form. Realizing that this pod is still functional to its own degree. Maybe alive? Who knows. Avitus placed his talons over the pod’s surface, hoping to activate it somehow. There were no buttons like normal cryo-pods. Again; all metallic around. Showing the reflection of those looking at it.

“Rix, why are we here?”

“Quiet.”

 

* * *

 

“Nazarian, what’s wrong?”, asked Doctor Lexi. Noticing the woman perk herself up from the bed and towards the window of space. Looking towards one area of the Heleus Cluster that knew what had triggered her to act this way.

Reaching her hand out towards the window glass. She closed her eyes; meditating.

 

* * *

 

A metallic metal sound echoed by the touch of Avitus’s talons smoothing through the metallic pod. Alerting both Avitus and Salovia to step away from the craft’s sudden activation. The metallic is gold all around. Like polishing a blade, a smooth oval surface that moved upward on it’s own. Watching closely, the pod revealed the inner part of the pod. There, floated a small device.

“What is that?”,asked Salovia.

“It looks like a scroll.”

The glowing gold metallic object floated over to Avitus. He was quick to take it in his hand as the pod resume back to it’s position. Deactivating itself off for that moment with the object glow started to descend to that gold color.

“Well. . .”

“We should leave.”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what this is all about? Did you know that pod could activate to your touch.”

“I can’t and no, I did not.”

“Why not?”

“Confidential.”

“I don’t think that would be a problem if I told Sid to hack into whatever you have hid-”

Avitus stepped forward to cut her off from speaking. Without touching her; his only way to intimidate her is with his eyes locking close with hers. His mandibles flared only once to give her a sort of a warning. Giving his dominate aura.

“You will not say a word about what happened here.”

“Or what? **Spectre**.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Her demeanor changed, “Rix I-”

Rix was known for his short-temper. This, was one of the examples and rare if one knew his true colors behind his friendly demeanor. Quilin knew she wouldn’t be harmed by Avitus, but more to intimidate her. She didn’t like it one bit, but it didn’t stop her from being honest.

“You Spectres are all the same. I’ll go back to the Orion on my own.”

Avitus didn’t mean to hurt her feelings, but he was willing to keep the secret that Kandros had told him along with Ryder. It was wrong to have her along, and to have her lose her feelings is quite rare for a turian woman. It was for the best for now if he was going to come back to the Nexus with the strange artifact that placed him there. Time is at the essence.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

There was something about the woman that Kandros could not figure out. If she was so reluctant into telling them who, what, where, how she came from; Why was she willing to show them? Was it something that they couldn’t understand? Is it something that is beyond their comprehension to understand what she will show them? If it is- what is it that she is hiding? It lead Kandros to think of many theories. This woman- Zephera, she clarified that she is here for a reason. What reason could she be here to Andromeda? Arriving in technology that has everyone raising questions. Proving herself with abilities a biotic user could be baffled to even themselves. What was she? - and why was she here?

The third day came, Zephera returned back under Kandros’s supervision for that busy normal day with her being distracted with the datapad Kandros had lend her from thinking to wander far out from Milita HQ. Doctor Lexi was willing to teach her how to take care of herself. Since Zephera is simple-minded as she is; Lexi was the one to give her insights of how to do basic things around her temporary bunk. Doctor Lexi was quick to notice her itelligence came with her ignorance. If it wasn’t for her odd behavior and injury, could she have acted different. Even after giving her brain scans. There was nothing.

Fourth day became rather interesting, Kandros was able to communicate with simple words with Zephera little by little with the hard dedication he received from Ryder while on her stay here to report on her findings from her last mission. Even starting a conversation with her if possible. It always lead to him asking her questions about her truth to why she is here. She quickly refused. Telling him ‘ you will see who I am in time’ or ‘ You will not understand’ if Kandros pushed her. After that, Kandros was quick to stop asking her questions. Yet there was one thing he had never thought of asking her.

 _‘Do you want to go somewhere? Just the two of us? You know , to get to know each other.’_ , nice going Kandros. Good thing he was only signing to her where no one could understand.

_‘each. . .other?’_

Even signing made it sound wrong in his mind.

_‘ You and me. Know each other more.’_

_‘What does that do?’_

Kandros thought for a moment to give a good reason. Mandible flared once thinking of that great answer, _‘It builds trust. That is how two people become friends. I want you to trust me enough that I can be your friend?’_

_‘Even more than friend?’_

Kandros didn’t want to assume too quickly of what she might be thinking. Instead, he said nothing to continue on the subject, but change it.

_‘ I will come by tomorrow afternoon after my work is done from your bunk. Make sure you go see Lexi before then.’_

_‘Okay.’_

Day four soon followed with Zephera taking a trip to medical on her own. It alarmed Kandros a bit as he was always the one taking her before rallying up the recruits up in the morning. He was soon reileved when Doctor Lexi notified him of her arrival to medical. Leaving her to it, he was really to give the recruits hell if he wanted too, but this time - he happened to be in a good mood that even his recruits even noticed.

Zephera was hoping to get through the short exam if it wasn’t for Doctor Lexi’s crewmates making their presence known before her. Ryder introduced her to many of her crew members one after the other. The first one couldn’t be any more awkward than that.

“Zephera Nazarian, meet Cora Harper. My second in command.”

Cora stepped forward to face Zephera. Zephera is taller than most human woman around them, but no taller than a turian. Making her appear more superior and more . . . god-like. Cora held out her hand to offer a handshake, but she looked at it. Ryder expected to this to happen. Especially with Zephera might not be human.

“It’s a greeting. She won’t hurt you.”

Zephera held out her right hand to get a hold of hers for a moment before letting go. It led one to another with meeting the rest of the crew. Even Ryder’s brother Scott Ryder in the passing after her over to Drack that almost lead a biotic attack towards him as he gave a tight squeeze as he got a hold of her arm and not her hand.

“And lastly, Jaal Ama Darav. He’s one of the first we’ve made contact with on Andromeda. An Angara.”

Jaal appeared odd towards Zephera. Giving him a head tilt out of curiosity. His definition of handshake appeared in a different pattern in which Zephera got a hold of learning quickly. Giving a good impression on the Angara himself. By the time they gave a graze contact with each other’s arms. Zephera felt bioelectricity coming off of Jaal. This made Zephera act quickly to get a hold of his arm entirely with her hand.

“You sense it. Don’t you?”

Zephera said nothing. The flow was very much alive. So unique. Letting go of him, she returned back to look back out of the window for a moment.

“Well.”,said Ryder, “ This is my crew. I wanted you to meet them and in case there were any problems. You can trust them for help.”

 _‘Friend?’,_ looking back.

Ryder chuckled, “ Yeah. Only if these tempest family wants too.”

Zephera nodded.

“Alright everyone. Let me do my work now.”

“Alright Doc’.”Said Drack.

“Nice seeing ya, Nazarian. Or can I call you Nazaria?”,asked Peebee.

All Zephera could do is raise an eyebrow. Watching the female turian take her by the shoulders and turning her over as she spoke, “ What is up with you with nicknames?”

“It’s not a nickname It’s. . .”

Her voice faded away by the time Vetra and Peebee left the room with the door closing in the end. Zephera returned to the comfortable medical seat before Lexi did her own work. Removing her mask and so on before performing a scan on her lungs. Opening her mouth to take a close look at  her throat in person with a small flashlight. Then going further as to checking her heart and so on. A doctor has to do what a doctor has to do. Zephera lifted her hands to type on her Omni-tool out for Lexi to read.

_‘What does it mean to have a friend?’_

“I . .um. . .It means that you get along with that person you’re with. Someone you can trust with all conversations you have with them.”

_‘Getting to know them?’_

“Exactly. You are friends with someone? Ryder?”

_‘Kandros’_

“Oh. .”, surprised, “ He wants to be friends with you?”

_‘ He said he wants to get to know me better.’_

“ That’s a good thing. What else did he ask you.”

_‘He wants to take me out somewhere. Said he will will pick me up.’_

“Ah.”,she smiled, “Do you think he wants to take you out on a date?”

_‘What’s a date?’_

“It’s when two people who get to know each other better. Especially when one likes the other.”

_‘He likes me?’_

“I wouldn’t assume. I’m sure he will treat you will as a friend. Perhaps something more.”

_‘I see.’_

“Here’s your mask. Come by later today to refill your tanks before going anywhere.”

Zephera nodded.

 

* * *

 

Zephera had come not come by to check on by Kandros. Taking a trip to her bunk had no one and entering it without letting his presence known. She was always there awake before him to be on their way to start their day. This time, it had been empty.Careless woman who leaves her bunk open for anyone to enter upon it. It would be a matter of time until someone does and gets hurt. He was glad he stationed her here in Militia HQ bunk. With it being a friday on the Nexus, Kandros nonetheless made his way over to medical. Finding her helping Zephera refuel her oxygen tank.  He knocked.

“Oh Kandros. You’re here.”

He caught Zephera’s attention afterwards. Her appearance caught him off guard right up until he was close to her over to her. Her outfit - a sleeveless grey crop top, high waist dark brown jeans, black ankle boots, and a thin black fabric scarf hanging around her neck. Her hair, she finally changed it after a couple of days. It hung loosely on each side of her hair showing off its waviness. The top half braided loosely as well on each side to bring out her face. Coming up to Kandros caught him off guard as he didn’t realize he was staring far too long. For the first time, she revealed a short smile of expression.

_‘You’re here.’_

“Yeah.”

“I’ll leave you two have your moment.”,said Lexi.

“No. We were just leaving. Ready?”

_‘After I drop this off.’_

“Of course.”

  



	9. Chapter 9

Kandros had a hard time adjusting to her presence. For the first time, she had acted normal. He didn’t get too comfortable with her; she is still very skittish when it came with things she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Attacking anything she sees as a threat. Like the day Kandros pulled up a holographic video on the terminal of Pathfinder Sarissa being chased by a giant creature off Kadara in a first person view of her looking back at it for a couple seconds. Zephera caught a glimpse of it and use her biotic ability to cause damage to the terminal. It has been two days since and it’s still under repair caused by a ‘ _electronic overheating malfunction’_ as a excuse to keep Zephera under the radar. Besides that, her aura felt calm. Enabling Kandros to let loose of his guard. Keeping watch on her as he did. Away from the heavy presence of people in The Vortex Club that happened on the every end of the week. Taking her on the highest peak of The Nexus to a nearby public balcony un-habited by people. The Nexus was set to a sunset by the time they arrived. Up until now - Kandros waited for the right moment to say something. Watching her approach the balcony edge of the rail to look around. Seeing the dimming lights coming brighter as this electronic sun was setting.

“You like it?”

She nodded, _‘ Thank you for bringing me here.’_

“You’re welcome. I was hoping you would like it.”

She hummed, making a noise  in order to let him know that she approved. Looking back to the scene, Kandros continuing to look beside him. She was still short compare to other human females, but taller than them as well at the same time. Was it the shoe heels she was wearing? Or simple she appeared more taller than them? Noticing her well-build broad shoulders proved enough to make her appear bigger. She would be considered a perfect cadet in the Turian Military. If they were in back in the Milky Way.

“I um. . .You look good.”

She quickly glanced back toward him. Giving that small smile she manage to attempt, _‘ You look great as well. I like you. . .What do they call it? A suit?’_

Ah- Damn. He cursed to himself. Forgetting the suit that he wore. Thinking back, even Lexi had noticed his change in appearance. Black suit with the white strids going down the side of his outfit.

_‘It’s nice to see you out of that armor you always have on.’_

“Hah. . .Thanks.”, was that his attempt of sarcasm?

There had been silence after that.Enjoying the scenery with no disruptions. Followed by the soft sounds of anti-gravity supply carts going by at a steady pace. Leaving only by the sky turning to the night of the stars outside the Nexus. Kandros felt stuck to his words. Thinking of what to say. Holding it back made his mandibles hold on tightly. His eyes sneaking his way to look at her. Her posture didn’t look tense;She was having a moment.

“Do you miss home?”

She took a minute to think, _‘Sometimes.’_

“And where could that home be?”

_‘Very, Very, far away.’_

“Family?”

_‘Yes. They’re gone.’_

“I’m sorry.”

_‘Do you, miss family?’_

“ Yes I do. My mother and sister are back in the another galaxy.”

_‘I’m sure they miss you.’_

“I know they do.”

_‘If everyone here is from another Galaxy, why travel here far from home?’_

“The Andromeda initiative they call it. I didn’t become apart of it until Jien Garson convinced me with her own words of how this plan of entering in another galaxy was an opportunity for a one way trip out from a path I was about to take other than the Initiative. A new home for us out of our comfort zone. The Angara you met- is a native here and the first species we made contact with. Before your crashland, we had a war with an enemies species called The Kett.  Along with The scourge that caused hell of problems with one of our arks that held different species from our galaxy; The Milky Way.”

_‘Is it still on going?’_

“Pathfinder Sara Ryder was the one who ended the War with The Kett. Giving a huge trust with the Angara. Yet, it shouldn’t end there. We are still missing another Ark.’

_‘What Ark?’_

“The Quarians. We received signal from them that they were under attack. Yet, they were telling us to stay away for a bit longer. Whatever is attacking them, they want us to stay away a bit longer.”

_‘Do you know where they are?’_

“No. They don’t want to be found yet.”

_‘I admire their will to handle it on their own to prevent lives being lost.’_

“That too.”

_‘I need to catch up on a lot of things.’_

Kandros chuckled. Damn- why? “That you do.”

_‘I’m sorry for causing harm to you.’_

“Don’t worry. I’m fine.”

She became more insecure with his answer. Facing towards him, she leaned out to place her hand on the lower part of his carapace. The same area where he was stabbed. Kandros felt hesitant and anxious to have her touch him. Her eyes followed her hand. Moving from his waist to his carapace. Kandros watched her move her five digit hands to his neck. The fabric of his collar is thick, but he could feel her touch. Humans and their squishy soft hands had he never been able to touch a human. From his experience, it was always with his gloves on when giving them handshakes. Having her move up more to touch the rough skin of his neck caught him off guard. Mandibles moving once by the time he felt her hand smoothing his skin. She was extremely soft. It was true - they were soft, sensitive, out in the open. Even if Kandros made a move, he would be worried more about hurting her than making a move; but it wasn’t about that. It was about how close she was into touching him.

Not that Kandros was complaining. They were alone. Seeing her up close was something he had wished to do mentally. Seeing her bright brown eyes flicker in their color. Her eyes finally met him. Hands moving to the side of his face to touch the mandible of once before smoothing his side under his eye with her thumb. How much he wanted to melt under her soft touch. Slow and cunning. How much he wanted to take off his glove and touch her the same way she is touching him.

Instead,he took his talons over hers on his face. Keeping it there for a moment.

“Don’t stop.”

This, made her smile.

“Kandros, I found something on- . .Am I interrupting something?”

Both Kandros and Zephera stepped away from their moment before looking behind Kandros from his view. Avitus Rix made his presence known by walking towards them not noticing Zephera until it became to late. Kandros looked towards Zephera first before answering his question. Zephera only gave him a nod to let him go.

“No. How did you find me?”

“One of my crewmates saw you walking towards this direction.”

Kandros gave Zephera a ‘I’ll be right back’ look before going over to Rix. Murmuring things under a low tone away from Zephera. Although their backs were on her, it didn’t stop her from walking towards them to get a peek. Avitus pulled something from his side from under a piece of leather to reveal the golden object. Her face lightened at the sight of it.

“This came from inside the pod? How did you activate-”

The golden object began to give it’s golden glow. Catching Kandros in mid-sentence as it floated away from the two turians and towards Zephera. She stretched out her hand by the time it got to her. Holding it out towards them. The metallic object glowed, forming to it’s long shape of a spare of a spear with a pointy end with two short spikes coming from each side. It proved it to be a weapon.

“Zephera. .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun is about to begin soon.


	10. Chapter 10

The glowing light manifests itself back to it’s handheld shape and made its way up towards Zephera’s body and around her in a light flow like a snake wrapping itself around one’s arm. Revealing the tattoos forming around her body with the light taking its shape. Patterns only seen where her skin showed the most from Kandros and Avitus’s view. The glow soon faded with present patterns on her skin in a light gold metallic look every time she moved in a light shade.

“What are you?”,asked Avitus, keeping his distance from her. Whatever technology she had on her is way too far advanced that even Kandros had a hard time figuring out how that metallic object became one with it’s own.

Zephera lifted both of her hands slowly. Clapping them once would sent both the turians to sleep. Without realizing that they wake up on their own bed. Confused of their experience with Zephera. Kandros woke up back in his apartment. Still in his suit; that would be enough to convince him that what he had seen and felt tonight was no dream. He got up really quickly to go over towards Zephera’s door. Expecting the door opened; only to find it locked.

“What?”

“You’re up early.  You know, it’s against the rules to bed your colleagues?Doesn’t surprise me that you had a thing for the human.”

Kandros found himself in an awkward position. “Sajax?”

“My week suspension is done, Kandros. Did you forget?”, she was upset. He could feel it radiating from her. Arms crossed and unamused.

“ How did you know this was-”

“I read the reports up until now - also gossip from the recruits; and, you’re coming out from her bunk early in the morning in your suit.”

At least she didn’t find him trying to break in, but it also became awkward. It was best to tell her the truth.

“What time is it?”

“ O- six hundred hours. Why?”

“ In the morning?”, Kandros felt confused. “Have you seen her?”

“Wait, you didn’t- oh. . . I see.”

“That answers my question.”, Kandros said once before walking passed her in the opposite direction.

“Her bunk is locked for a reason. Why look for her otherwise?”

“Don’t worry about iit and, we’ll about your early leave later.”, he said back.

How could it be possible for Kandros to sleep through that whole night? Knowing with a simple clap of her hands - he awoken back in his apartment. How could she pick up two turians without being caught? Even if she did, there is a high chance Director Tann would take in upon it. He felt over- confident to find her somewhere else. To find her before anyone did. Becoming anxious and hot within himself for not being able to find her. Those working on the weekends in the Militia HQ gave him the stare of confusion. Walking back and forth like a manic before leaving the area.

“Doctor Lexi! Where is-”, he found that it was another Asari, “Doctor T’vera.”

“Good morning Kandros. . .You look rather lively today.”,she hinted towards his suit.

“Have you seen Zephera?”

“ You don’t remember?”

“What happened?”

“Nazarian called Doctor Lexi after she called for help after you and Avitus collapsed out of nowhere last night.”

“I’ve slept through that whole night?”

“ _Goddess_ Kandros, I need you to calm down. I know this feels all confusing to you.”

“What I saw last night; was no dream.”

“What?”

 

* * *

 

 

“She did that?”,said T’vera in surprise after Kandros had told her the details of what happened, “That can’t be possible.”

“I know what I saw.”

“Kandros. You’re here.”, called in Avitus. Finding him walking in medical with a ton of questions wanting to come out of him.

“Have you seen-”

“Director Tann took her in.”

“He **what**?”,his voice became more bolder, Mandibles tighten and twitched in unison as a sign of anger.

“He’s taking her for questioning.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know, but I came over to get you. He’s rounding up the Pathfinders and Directors.”

“I’ll be there.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the first time Zephera had entered upon The Pathfinder Headquarters. Such wide space for a group of Pathfinders compare to Militia HQ where she spent most of her time being. She is being escorted by two members of _APEX_ in account of their safety. _Their_ , as in The Directors. The Directors stood before the Terminal on the opposite side from where Zephera had come towards their direction across from them. The Pathfinders stood each from side to side, filling in the space of the wide terminal. By the time Kandros had arrived, he gave her a glance of worry. He doesn’t know if she could pick up on Turian expressions, but he had let loose on his emotions little by little. Something he would only express toward her, and no one else.

“Took you long enough.”

The last thing Kandros is wanting to deal is Tann’s blunt attitude. Nonetheless, he stayed quiet.

“Directors and Pathfinders. I’m here to address a simple matter that cannot go unchecked.”,Tann started saying, “Before we can continue - release Nazarian’s cuffs to enable her to type her answers on the terminal for each question.”

Kandros watched his men moved closely beside her to remove the Biotic cuffs. Taking one step back in close distance from her. Security runs tight with this one; knowing that she is capable of harming one.

“Zephera Nazarian, do you understand the consequences of doing bodily harm against a Pathfinder and The Leader of Nexus Security?”

“Bodily harm? Now , that is rack of sh-”

“ _Quiet_ Kandros -”, Tann snapped, “ As I recall- you wrote as I quote ‘ Collapsed under the influence of shots of Ryncol.’”

Zephera nodded.

“Now, could you explain how this happened?”

Tann pulled up a video of surveillance; it showed Zephera only clapping twice that triggered a unknown response towards her. This caused a lot of discussion between Pathfinders. Zephera only stood her ground in keeping contact towards Tann.

“Any questions?”,he asked.

“How could you assume that she caused them to collapse?”,asked Ryder, “Are you sure she wasn’t just clapping her hands?”

“According to this video, Kandros is very well dressed along with Nazarian. Do you, Kandros, have any relations towards Nazarian?”

“I don’t see how this is relevant to this conviction.”

“As I remember, I assigned _you_ to look after her. It seems spending too much time with her has lead to more personal feelings into defending her.”

“I don’t. . have personal feelings.”

“Then tell me; Has Nazarian harmed you in any way?”

This caught his attention to look back from Avitus, to Zephera, and towards Tann. Getting the flashbacks of the pain her suffered that morning after being apprehended by Zephera’s biotic blast. “No.”

“What does this have to do with harming them?”,asked Ryder.

“Pathfinder Sarissa has capabilities as a Biotic user;To cause someone to collapse is by causing pain.”,said Addison.

“That is correct.”,said Sarissa, “ To cause someone to collapse is by giving a decent amount of pain for them to collapse. Strangling is one factor.”

“And that is why we should not allow her to stay here on The Nexus.”

“You’re exiling her?”,asked Kandros.

“We have no idea who or what she is regards to her crashland. There is no use for having her here. she came from a pod that escaped out from Hyperion long before it arrived on The Nexus. Surprised you even got through the Scourge.”, Tann gave Zephera a glare, taunting her if he could, “Explains the Metallic shape.”

“She’s innocent.”,said Ryder.

“I’m sorry, Ryder. You must understand that this the initiative’s rules.”,said Kesh, “We can’t let this pass.”

Kandros took note over Avitus’s sudden silence. Why wasn’t he saying anything? There was no pain when he blacked out. Those biotics are not biotics from what he believes. He knows what it’s like to be under biotic control, and Zephera wasn’t one of them.

“Nazarian, do you have anything to say?”,asked Tann.

There was so much banter between Tan and The Pathfinders more than giving Zephera a chance to speak - write her thoughts to defend herself. There was so much advantage for not being able to speak. Standing there was her only option until they were done. Now, this is her chance.

_‘I knew what I did and I can do it again. ‘_

“You admit to harm them?”

_‘I did not. You are quick to judge for a leader. Too stubborn. Too quick. Too blind. ‘_

“Watch your tongue - better yet - watch your thoughts.”

_‘You have no idea what you’re dealing with. ‘_

“Do I?”

_‘You don’t. You don’t know what is coming to you.’_

“ You have motive?”

_‘Exile me. Do whatever it takes to make yourself feel better. The longer you take - the more you will have to deal with me.’_

“Very well. Take her away.”

“Wait. . .No!”

Kandros was quick to go over towards Zephera’s direction. Only to be stopped by Avitus’s who held him by his arm. Watching her as they took her away from her position. As leader of The Nexus, he could just take her out again.

“Oh, and Kandros- if you go against my rules. I will have to find someone else.”

A growl emitted from his mouth. Losing himself to his anger is the last thing to do. He didn’t agree with this. The way Zephera had typed her thoughts. There is more intelligence than he initial thought. She asked to be exiled - why?

 

* * *

 

 

“I was released early for good behavior.”

“ It wasn’t my call- it was Director Tann. I’m going to punch sense into that little worm.”

“Hey - what happened?”, Sajax tried to comfort Kandros in anyway she could, but he was reluctant to keep his feeling within himself. She understood. “Look, I knew I fucked up for going against your orders, but I promise I will _never_ do that again.”

“You were only trying to protect me and the others. In the end, it might of been for the better.”

“I just don’t want to lose trust.”

“ You will have to earn it.”

“How?”

“I need you to look into something.”

“Tell me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Back in Pathfinder Headquarters, Ryder and Avitus stood over to the space view glass of the Nexus as they spoke unimportant matters.

“So, what planet are you going next, Avitus?”,asked Ryder.

“ Voeld. The snowy parts.”

“Hah- good luck.”

“You know Turians hate the cold? I will never hear the end of this to my team.”

“No doubt. You?”

“Aya.”

“Oh?”

“Jaal’s mother wanted to present me with the human pie she is willing to make by the time I get there. Of course Jaal doesn’t - Kandros?”, catching a glimpse of a fast pace Kandros walking towards their direction, “Back already.”

“No. . .”, Kandros steps were bold and fast walking over to them, but towards one person only; Avitus. Grabbing the front of his Carapace and giving him a push once before grabbing him again, “ You selfish bastard!”

“Hey!”, Ryder called out to catch the other’s attention.

“Kandros - what are you-”

“ I thought you agreed to this.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”, his voice soon grew from there, “You’re the reason behind Zephera’s arrest. You turned her in for crimes she did not commit. No wonder you were so quiet during the meeting.”

“She’s **dangerous** ,Kandros!”, Avitus threw his hands forward to push him away, “ She _nearly_ killed both of us last night! Whatever I saw last night is something I don’t want to deal with.”

“ Is that it? - You’re scared ?. . .like a turian pup hiding behind his mother’s carapace?”

“You-”

“Hey! Hey! Hey!”, Sarissa managed to place a Biotic field barrier in between the two turians who were going to _get at each other’s throats._ “Enough!”

Kandros let his anger fuel out of him by releasing his talons. Breathing slowly to calm his nerves before leaving HQ. The thought of having Zephera exiled is one that he didn’t want happening. She had only been on The Nexus for a week, and having her exiled without the help of oxygen will be the end of her. One thing to worry after another. He needed to speak to her.

 

* * *

 

 

“I need to speak to her. . .alone.”

“Alright Kandros. I’ll be close.”,said Sergant Aker. Leaving Kandros inside of the ceils Zephera is being kept in. Herself being in all white ceil clothing. It was one for sure that she was in the process of Exile.

“Why are you doing this?”

_‘I’m sorry.’_

“I will try to extend your exile escort. To let your lungs heal.”

_‘I don’t think that would be necessary anymore.’_

Before Kandros could say anything, Zephera moved her hand to remove the mask and build in small tank beside her onto the ceil bed. Taking a few steps forward towards Kandros.

_“I am here.”_

 

Her voice. The flanking effect similar to Turians, but this was extremely different. Her voice almost sounded robotic, but smoothing to the ears like water echoing through a cave. He had never heard anything like it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what her voice sounds like?  
> Similar to Athena from the new God Of War.  
> My OC is getting more badass than I thought.  
> What chu' think?
> 
> '. . . . ' - Zephera's ASOL ( Italia )  
> ". . . ." - Zephera's Voice (Italia)


	11. Chapter 11

“Your voice.”

 _“There is a lot you don’t know about me.”_ , she comes closer to Kandros. Placing a hand on his face right under his right eye. The same place where she touched him earlier. Kandros paused under her touch, wanting to find out more. “Why are you doing this?”,he asked.

_“For the good of your people of Andromeda. You must understand that I **need** to do this alone.”_

“Do what alone? What are you looking for?”

_“Myself.”_

“Kandros -”,Sergeant Aker called from outside of the cell, “There is a problem.”

“I’ll be right there.”

From his side glance, he waited until he left to be left alone with Zephera. Her hand placed on his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. Her scent calming to his nose. Smelled of flowers back on Earth the last he visited. What is that smell?

His position lead him to lean down to her height. Feeling her pressing her cheek right against his fringe. So closely, he could feel bits of her hair touching his face.

 _"We will see each other soon.”_ , she whispered.

“Zephera. .”, his voice emitted a low purr in response to her voice echoing in a low hum.

Separating herself away from Kandros, she gave him a weak smile. Giving him a nod only once before giving the cue for him to leave. His mandibles flared out once before taking steps back pass the cell light field. Not leaving eye contact until he was sure that this, was going to the last thing he will ever see of her. For the first time, he was beginning to understand his feelings.

“What’s the problem?”

“Resistance Leader Evfra has called in _APEX_ in calls of a threat on Habitat 7.”,said Sajax.

“What is he doing all the way from Aya?”

“Angara Botanist researchers were attacked in a area around where they are stationed. Called for Resistance to get them out, but they’re calling in for more fire power.”

“Who the hell are they fighting against?”,asked Kandros.

Sajax pulled up the video on the terminal. Showing a first person view of someone taking cover behind a wall. Taking a glimpse out from the wall to get a glimpse of the creature, “ It’s a what.”

“Remnant Architect on Ryder- 1?”

“They’re having a problem killing it.”

“Can’t aim?”

“Worse. This thing became much more aggressive. Attacking everything in its path. See the coloring inside that thing? It used to be blue, now it’s yellow.”

“Someone might of gotten control of the thing?”

“Who knows. _APEX_ are suiting up for the attack.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

 

* * *

 

 

Upon arrival to habitat 7 had been a short road to get there. Given the time, arriving in twenty minutes to get their destination. Kandros stood before his team alongside Sajax getting her weapon ready and systems on check.

“One minute upon arrival.”, announced the pilot.

“Everyone ready?”

“Yes Sir.”

Kandros checked the last of his adjustments to his armor. Giving itself to charge itself in the last twenty seconds upon arrival. When the door opened - all hell went loose. The immediate loud shots being fired, people yelling, taking cover as the elongated remnant worm  was off in the distance standing on its three legs. Kandros and his team ran out of the ship and immediately toward cover. Kandros made it over toward Evfra’s side behind cover with his men. Catching sight of him will bring answers to what had happened before they needed reinforcements.

“Took you awhile, Kandros.”, he spoke over the shooting beside him.

“What happened?”

“Don’t know. The Architect appeared out of nowhere underneath a specific area. I don’t know how this thing became so hard to kill.”

What he doesn’t know that this _specific area_ belongs to the area where Avitus Rix had found Zephera.

“The Pathfinders are here?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll see what my team can do.”

“Stay Strong and Clear, Kandros.”

Kandros made it over towards his team waiting for his orders. Giving them to signal to spread out on each side of the worm. The Remnant Architect attacked with everything that it - throwing dirt and trees. Managing to get some Angara out of the way. Not knowing if the creature had killed them. It was best if not to know. Kandros remained ahead towards the Remnant. Taking cover behind a huge tree that it thrown. Giving some thought of how Ryder had killed the thing when first encountered. Shooting the legs that it formed before them was accompanied with a biotic field around them.

 _“Shoot the face first.”_ , Ryder called in from Kandros’s Omni-tool.

“That would be nearly impossible. It shoots at anything it makes contact with.”

_“Sarissa and I will distract it away from it’s path. You go up there and give it hell.”_

“Got it.”,he paused, “ _APEX_ , distract the target away from me.”

_“Yes sir.”_

Kandros peeked over the tree log. Seeing the fire coming all at once going toward on side of the Remnent. He took the chance to get out of cover for a couple of seconds. Moving over to a closer look at its mouth. Kandros aimed, thus, he started shooting. It didn’t take long until it’s attention was drawn towards Kandros. It stopped on its tracks; almost as it paused to examine Kandros from afar. Not seeming to care about the shots it was taking to distract the creature.

It began to _walk_ toward him.

“Shit.”, he cursed as he was retrating along with the Angara running back while trying to get a shot at it. Every time Kandros stopped, it continued to go towards his direction and nowhere else. Thinking it was trying to escape.

“It’s chasing me!”, Kandros comm over to Ryder.

_“I see that! Why?!”_

“I might’ve pissed it off...”

_“We’re doing everything we-”_

The Remnant approached Kandros without mercy. Raising it’s head to aim towards its prey. Kandros knew this was it. It was chasing him for a reason and that reason - goes to assume that it was thinking he was something or someone. Without taking itself to charge its lazers toward Kandros. It leveled its head up and down towards him in a worm motion. Slithering towards him at a high speed.

 _“KANDROS! - GET OUT OF THERE!”,_ called Sajax.

This was it. It became impossible to escape the path of the beast. Being chased by a giant creature is the least way to die, but  for honor. If he dies now, he wouldn’t be able to tell Zephera-

_“KANDROS!”_

The last he will ever see is the creature’s glowing mouth heading towards his way. Waiting for death come pass over quick and simple. He raised his arm in a defense over himself before the impact ever hitting him. Then, he saw a immediate glow feild cover him around him as The Remnant was being shredded to pieces in half like a slice of an apple. The Remnant passing through Kandros untouched. At the end of it, it ended in smoke and debris landing in every direction.

“This can’t be.”, Sajax in disbelief. Running over to the sight through the smoke. Calling out his name in every direction, “Kandros.”

“What happened?”, Ryder approached the dead Remnant. Examining it from the sides before finding a clearing toward the middle where she saw what had happened  to it. She heard footsteps approaching him. Deep and bold; there was no mistake. Through the smoke, Kandros came into view towards Ryder.

“Kandros! You’re alive.”

“I know.”

“What the hell happen?”

“I. . .I don’t know.”

“We’ll talk about it when we get back to The Nexus.”

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Sitting in meditation in the middle of the floor facing away from the exit of the ceil. Zephera sat down on her knees with her eyes closed. Keeping her moments of piece by herself. Facing away from any disruptions outside the cell. It didn’t take long until someone outside her _door_ decided to disrupt her thoughts. Considering it a just-in-time arrival.

“Zephera Nazarian. You are set for Exile.”,said Sergant Aker.

She opened her eyes only once for them to glow for a moment before dimming down to their normal color. She was ready - ready to start her path. A path for the good of Andromeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what her voice sounds like?  
> Similar to Athena from the new God Of War.
> 
> '. . . . ' - Zephera's ASOL ( Italia )  
> ". . . ." - Zephera's Voice (Italia)


	12. Chapter 12

“They exiled her without my authorization.”, Kandros pointed out.

“Director Tann believed you are too close with I quote ‘ _his human_.’ ”, Sajax Implied, “ You allowed your personal emotions to exploit while your watched over her.”

“She isn’t just any _human_.”, Kandros began, “She’s. . .She’s something.”

“So you admit your personal feelings?”

“I. . .I don’t know.”, Kandros grew hesitant with his answer, “ I thought I ran things here.”

“- and you do, Kandros. Director Tann can get ahead of himself sometimes.”

“You’re actually _defending_ him?”

“I’m just saying.”, Sajax defended, “It was for the best.”

“For the be-”, Kandros held himself into realization, “ You really think Nazarian should of been exiled in the first place?”, his voice elevated to the point of catching attention of people around them.

“She’s _dangerous_! She nearly **killed** _you_ if it wasn’t for me-”

“ _Enough._  I don’t want to see you. _Leave.”_

“But-”

“ **Leave**.”

If it wasn’t for his mother who taught him to control his anger - he would of done something far much worse than dismissing Sajax away from his sight. A warning for a female turian noticing the bold aura coming from a new leader. Keeping her head down in a submissive tone as she left the area. Kandros faced back towards the terminal that is by _the spirits_ \- already fixed by the time he got back. Zephera was only there a week and Kandros had already miss her presence next to him. Her ignorance had always amused him. It lead him to calm his nerves by the thought of her messing around with a given Datapad from Kandros. _Damn_ , he really does miss her.

 

* * *

 

The sound of the cargo ship had landed on Kadara. The door opening side ways to reveal the people inside. Escorting Zephera out a couple of feet before one turian came over in front of her to remove the cuffs from her wrists. Zephera didn’t make a move right when the male turian had turned to leave back towards the small ship without any words.  Hearing it elevate from the ground as it expressed a huge amount of wind towards her face right when she was turning to watch it leave. She was left with nothing but a new change of clothes. It was The Initiative White Uniform. It was light and comfortable to move through, but it will not keep her safe from any dangers wandering around where she is; in the middle of nowhere.

She had a couple of hours until she could find civilization again. Going towards the direction where she had came from the ship; North. There was nothing but sandy dones and hard mountain ridges she had to endure that were not fit for her shoes. Continuing walking straight in hopes of finding anyone. Friendly or Hostile; she needs something. The sounds of her feet making the steps through canyons were her only style of music. The planet was sure hell _hot_ , but it was the small path into a canyon more safer to get shade than spending a lot of hours out in the sun. The area inside the canon was close to her. Hopping into big round rocks, getting into tight spaces, and climbing up onto higher ground if necessary. Keeping herself North towards her direction. There is an exit a couple of meters from her. Walking towards it, a silent sound came louder to figure out that it was Water. She had walked in a river filled with green surrounding the water area. A  long canyon ending East is now her path to get around.

She stopped over to the river to a get a drink of water. Her white uniform from jumping and climbing from the close concave canyon. Walking almost four hours straight along that river to get a better clearing of swimming across. There was no end to canyon. Zephera had stopped to look at it to see if it was climbable.  A hand over her eyes to cut out the sun right over that direction.

 _Whoosh_.

Right behind here were tall green leaves making a sound along with snapping. She turned quickly to see who or what it is that was about to attack her. It was a Turian, and he did not look like a friendly.

“You stay _righ’_ there.”, A male turian said, walking over pointing a long rifle towards her. Not one for keeping trespassers out, but to hunt.

Zephera rose her hands slowly and faced him forward. Examining him up and down as he approached her.

“ _Yer_ _trespassin’_ on my property.”

Zephera said nothing.

“ _Ya_ _don’_ talk or _wha’_? I’ll give _ya_ one _warnin’_.”

Zephera pointed up towards the Initiative Logo imprinted towards her right shoulder with her left pointer finger.

“ A recent Nexus Exile, _huh_ ? I _yaunder_ what got you here though.”,he said, “You lost?”

Zephera nodded.

“ Alright, follow me. Ladies first.”, he pointed with his weapon towards the across direction from where he he stood. Zephera was quick to follow directions as she went towards that direction with her arms raised. At first, the tall leaves didn’t look like they would of have a trail. The first she stepped in, there was nothing. She’s grown surprised by how hidden it was.

Zephera didn’t dare look at her captive behind her. He didn’t look like the captive type, nor less a scavenger to her. A weapon made for hunting, and no armor. He didn’t have any facial markings like most turians she known. Kandros calls them _Bareface_ as they are not affiliated with any turian colony back in The Milky Way from what she has known from Kandros ‘ teachings’.

The trail ended back to his safehouse. A home not seemingly holding one person. Did he have someone else in there? Zephera heard him talk, but she was more interested in looking at the safehouse that is lifted a couple feet off the ground. Accompanied by stairs leading up to the door. Zephera was sure The Turian was telling where to go.

“Hey, _ya listenin’_ to me? I said Kadara Port is an hour from here.”

Zephera looked at him.

“If _ya wantin’_ to find a place to sleep for _da’_ night. I hope _ya_ have money on you.”

“ _My love,_ treat the young woman with respect.”

“Mariette, you shouldn’t be up.”

“I wanted to make sure you come home to me.”

“ _Ya’know_ I always do.”

Zephera stayed quiet, watching the male speaking in a loving tone. These two were a couple and they were not bad people. She wondered what got them here in Kadara. The female Turian Mariette looked down at them from the balcony of the safehouse as she looked down at her mate. They were harmless, trying to survive the harsh land of Kadara. Only protecting their land if needed.

“Is she- is she a recent exile?”,she asked.

“Yeah, found her by the river.”

“Bring her in and I’ll see if I have any _levo-friendly_ food around here somewhere.”, Mariette left before her mate could say anything.

“That _woman._ C’mon, she can fix you something to eat.”

Zephra was the first to be lead by the male with his weapon lowered and hung beside him on his shoulder. By the time they got inside, Zephera headed toward the dining area where she went to sit down. Mariette came over with a glass of water and placed it on the table before standing there beside her to watch her drink the water. Zephera drank it in one sweep. Exhaling loudly as she did, she saw Mariette’s mandibles flare out in amusement. Chucking lowly with her subvocals.

“My name’s Mariette and that one other there is my husband Nilken Rensus.”

Zephera smiled, nodding only once.

“You have a name?”

Zephera thought of speaking to her, but there is no way she would be able to hide her own subvocals of her own without having a surprised reaction towards the couple. She kept quiet for now.

“She’s quiet.”,said Rensus, “I’ll call ‘er Quiet. See? it fits.”, He waved his arms from over from the kitchen.

“be _nice_. She managed to survive out there on her  own like they left us. Mind as well give those people a chance to have a second chance.”

“She could be a murderer like me for all we know.”

“Yeah, but-”, Mariette growled in pain on her legs that caused her to almost got her to the floor. Zephera was the one closest to get a hold of her before she could fall.

“Marie, I told _yer_ legs well spasm if _ya_ stand for too long.”, Renesus said while helping Zephera move her to the couch.

“I know, I know.”

Zephera got on one knee and took a look at her leg. There wasn’t much to see than her clothing fabric she’s wearing.

“What? _Yer_ curious? The _doc_ said she has arthritis. I can’t afford her treatment. We hope it can pass if we let it go through smoothly.”

Zephera rose both of her hands slowly and within there, the gold aura surrounding her hands developed as she slowly placed her hands on. Feeling the cut off energy through both of her legs. That energy trying to get through her legs also lead another finding.

“I don’t think I’ve seen omeone possess healing abilities through biotics.”,said Mariette.

“Not _healin’, Darlin’_. More like feeling what is damaged. I don’t think-”

 _“She’s pregnant.”_ , Zephera only said once.

“She’s what?”,Rensus said, not catching the subvocals of her voice.

“ How delightful.”, Mariette.

Zephera continued to keep her hands over her legs. The aura in her eyes flew brighter as the healing process began. Much to Zephera’s success, Mariette will receive more news than being pregnant.

“ Wait - you _knew_?”

“ I was beginning to figure it out. My mother had it when she was pregnant with me.”

“ Why didn’t you tell me earlier? We could of-”

“ Oh _my love_ , my dear _love_. I’ll be okay.”, her voice purring. Handing out her right hand towards Rensus to get down to her level. Cupping his face when she did so. His over hers, having their moment of silence.

“ I’m just worried for you. . . For the baby.”

“ You worry to much.”

“ For you, my _dear_.”

The sound of her biotics soon disintegrated out from her hands. Fading back into thin air along with her eyes.

“ What did you do?”, he asked.

“ Nilken. . .”, said Mariette, “ My legs. .”

“ What about them?”, he looked at Zephera, “ **what** did _you_ do?”

Mariette stopped him right before he wanted to get at Zephera’s throat. Catching him before he took a step forward by blocking his way with her arm.

“ My legs. . . I don't feel the pain anymore. . . She-", Mariette felt the lost of words. Only to look at Zephera who stood kneeled down before her. All she could do is take her hand, cupped them with both her talons, and shook them slowly. “ Thank you. Thank you.”

Zephera began to faintly smile towards her. Taking her other hand over hers. Giving a friendly grip before finally speaking, _“ You are welcome.”_

“ Did I hear that right?”

 _“Don’t get too used to it.”,_ Zephera responded to Rensus’s reaction to her voice. A voice she will have to change in order to keep herself from catching to much attention. Her muteness will not pass for too long in order to communicate. Aside from the fact that they confiscated her Omni-tool belonging to Kandros. “I’ll be headed on my way.”

“But you just got here.”, said Marie, “At least rest for the night as my gratitude.”

_“I will only bring harm to you and your husband if I am to stay here the night. I will not risk that. Your kindness is all I need to bring me forth.”_

“Can you check one last thing before you go?”

_“Of course.”_

“Is my child alright?”

Zephera had learned little about Turian Physiology to understand their reproductive system. It was enough to understand how humans are made the same way Turians reproduce. The same with any alien in the universe. Returning to lean down on one knee, she placed her hands from right under the carapace. Her hands emitting that gold glow as she focused herself to see the child inside. Hearing the heartbeat of life inside the mother. She was far along; even if she didn’t know.

 _“Your child is fine.”,_ saying once, Zephera couldn’t help but smile at the life forming inside her. Hearing relief gasps from both parents. New parents bringing new life into Andromeda. A safe haven after the war; but is it safe really? _“Three months along.”_

“Is it a boy or a girl?”,Rensus said quickly with anticipation.

“We’ll know that until our Kit is born.”,defended Mariette.

“We got to think of names, _Sweetheart._ Buy baby stuff. I’m . .I’m _gon’_ be a Dad! I’m _gon’_ be a dad!”, Rensus got to excited at the thought of being a father.

_“I will leave the both of you now.”_

“Thank you - uh-”

_“Zephera Nazarian.”_

“Nazarian. . .”,Marie repeated.

“Here.”, Rensus handed her a bottle in which Zephera accepted, “ Water. Just hope ya get to Kadara Port before sundown. Speak to the Charlatan when you get there. She helps with recent exiles and maybe find you a job when you get there.”

Zephera nodded in acknowledgement.

“Goodbye, Nazarian.”,said Mariette.

“ _Likewise.”_ , Zephera nodded her head once before taking her leave. She swore, by the time she heard the door close behind; loud cheerful calls were heard from inside. _Excited Parents_ ,she thought.

This was the beginning of her path. Starting from the beginning all over again. The sand trail lead out from the home of the Turian couple hidden behind tall rock. The wind caught her off guard when it passed her. Pushing her long hair toward her face. The sand flowing passed by like a sea. Zephera headed North, walking continuously before sundown. This will take longer than an hour by foot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are my head canons for Turian babies!  
> Newborns - Kits  
> Toddlers- Pups  
> Older until 17 are juveniles.  
> 18 and older - now adults.
> 
> What are your head canons? Should I change it up a bit? Let's talk about it.


	13. Chapter 13

The beauty of nature comes in many forms. Forthcoming the elements that it brings; wither if its friendly or dangerous. There was beauty to every dangerous thing. The sight of sand and rock that continued on for miles. The sun just barely hovering over the horizon. Giving a time of a couple minutes before it became officially had given the power of night over the skies. The skies filled with stars and the view of the planet right next to it. Either it was a moon or a planet, it didn’t matter. It was beautiful. Zephera had become aware that the night also brought out life of its own. A presence of an outpost just a couple of yards. People from her direction were wondering this far for whatever reason. The stares coming from passersby knowing what she is. It was obvious of what the were; scavengers. Yet, they seem to be merciful to let her by without any trouble. Most of them wanting to challenge someone who can fight back. Choosing their victims wisely for valuables was something they look for. Zephera was passed for someone who just was exiled. They all knew, and their rule was to give those exiles a chance to fight back.

Entering upon the port didn’t make it any easier. Zephera had no clue to where she was going. Finding the Charlatan at this early hour of late was something she hopped for meeting. Zephera wanted a fresh start from everything she was taken away from. No Omni-tool. No credits. No place to stay. No familiar faces. It became awkward for people to glance that the clueless Exile, but they took no part of it. Gossiping guesses of what she was exiled for. Zephera moved herself out from prying eyes for a moment to collect herself. Taking a few breaths before attempting to speak without the subvocal of her voice.

“ _ Hell _ o. .”, she choked, placing her hand on her throat before trying again, “  _ Zephe _ ra  _ Na _ zarian.”

Collecting herself to speak normally like other humans will be impossible to crack. Overwhelming thoughts urged her to keep tying for the sake of herself and everyone she is about to meet. Nowhere is safe for her. Not even when she was up on the Nexus. She endangered everyone in space of her presence - or was it just her paranoia that kept her from staying in one place to another?

Zephera approached the two double doors of where she was pointed to go make a visit to The Charlatan. Two fully grown Krogan stood guard before the doors. Taking a step forward at the scene of her approaching towards them. The Krogan on her left stood more forward to take the move before speaking, “ A Recent Exile?”

She nodded.

“After searching you. Follow me inside, you’re here just in time before she was about to leave.”, The Krogan’s side guard companion moved over to touch her. 

Zephera had seen people being pat down from head to toe from Kandros’s experience.  For her ignorance - it even surprised her that she didn’t jump by the sudden friendly contact made by a enormous hand.

“Clear.”

“Follow me.”

It didn’t take long for Zephera and the Krogan leading her inside toward the main quarters of where The Charlatan sat. Passing through a room in a familiar setting Zephera is familiar with.  _ Too Familiar _ .

“Charlatan, I have someone for you.”

“Ah, another exile before I leave.”, a female Angaran spoke from right behind the faint shadows of the light emanating from the windows behind her. It wasn’t too bright to blind those looking towards her direction, but barely enough to see her smoking off from her cigar.

The Krogan beside her moved off to the corner to return back to his post. Zephera was only left there with only an awkward silence between the both of them.

“Do you talk?”, she asked.

Zephera’s cursed under her breath. Not being able to answer right after the question had lead to another awkward silence.

“A quiet one. I always liked quiet ones.”, she began saying, “ Always keeping the deepest secrets to themselves.”

_ She isn’t wrong _ .

“My name’s Keema Dohrgun, I’m the head figure of Kadara Port. Known as The Charlatan.”, she leaned forward, getting up from her seat and making a full appearance before her, “ You must of pissed a good amount of people to get you down here. What did you do?”

Zephera lifted her left hand and used her ‘ _ biotics _ ’ to lightly choke the Angara standing on the side of her  _ Throne Seat  _ before letting go.

“Attempted Murder? Well, the quiet ones sure do hold the craziest motives.”

_ She isn’t wrong about that either. _

“I like you already, Quiet.  _ Yes _ , that is what I’m going to call you; Quiet. Unless you have a name I can use.”

“. . .I like th _ at _ .”

“Hmm, you already have a job. How good are you with those biotics of yours?”

The room was filled of ten people all at once doing their nightly shifts suddenly started to float a couple feet off the ground. Giving off confusion gasps before being left down gently.

“Lead her to her temporary bunk.”, she ordered out towards the Angara next to her. The Angaran is a male, skin blue like the skies, with white dots in his face. Big blue cat-like eyes looking at her as he passed her to lead the way out from The Charlatan’s main building. Zephera had never seen an Angara up close and personal besides Jaal Ama Darav and  those who visit The Nexus now and again. They were tall broad aliens that were not shy on showing their emotions known to their own. This one, was cautious with Zephera. 

“This will be your bunk for now until you save up for a place of your own in Kadara.”, he said once, opening the door with his own Angaran tool before gesturing her inside the small bunk. “ Stay strong and clear, and goodnight.”

Zephera nodded once, giving her Angaran her first arm to arm handshake first. This surprised him, returning the favor to her without hesitation. Zephera thought about the first meeting with Jaal ama Darav and his arm gesture of a greeting. This gave the Angara a good first impression that he expressed a small smile before making his leave. Going inside the bunk, it was well taken care off. Assuming not many exiles go by here. Zephera spotted an Omni-tool on the bed the first she glanced around the one space of a bunk. Grabbing it, she placed it on her arm and began to search inside the Omni-tool. A new device with an empty memory. Her first to go is trying to contact Kandros.

**ERROR. . . . SIGNAL LOST. . . LIMITED FREQUENCY DISTANCE. . .**

_ “Great.” _

 

* * *

The next morning, it was a first day in Kadara. Right outside her door and out her window had it already beamed with life. Shouting from people fighting, even distant murmuring of people having a conversation, and so on. It wasn’t what Zephera was expecting. Sleeping in a bunk in space often lead to much peace and silence. This is something she will have to get used too until then. Taking a morning shower is a must - after taking one last night; she kept her habits. Coming out with a towel around her body, she wasn’t expecting to see a new face in her bunk.

A male Turian; leading his back against the wall, arms crossed, and faced towards Zephera’s field of vision.  The first thing she sees coming out from the smoke vapor inside the small bathroom. He appeared shocked by the sight of her. Before he could say anything , she sent the Turian hitting the wall to her right harshly with the sound of a loud gasp coming from him with no hint of hesitation. The cloud of gold aura of her  _ biotics _ slowly choked him out of anger and warning. He struggled with no motion to move his arms or legs. He looked at her with no sign of pain,but struggled to breath. He wanted to speak. Zephera walked up to the invader before her with her arm extended out towards him. 

“. . .era. . .It. . . .us.”, he spoke with little he can form with his mouth.

Zephera’s hold loosen to allow him to speak.

“Nazar. . .ian. . .I thought. .you. Were dead.”,he spoke once.

Zephera stopped to get a good look at him closely as she walked towards him. His face, the mandibles tighten against his face, the facial markings so similar, familiar for her to pick up. The bits of his voice was all that she needed to figure out who he was. The close proximity was enough to feel close a sight of ‘old friends’.

_ “Kaetus?” _

Her arm fell along with the release of the Turian known as Kaetus. Landing on his feet, he massaged his neck to remove the tight pressure taken by Zephera’s abilities.   


“I thought your pod wouldn’t make it through The Scourge.”

_ “ I do not die too easily, Kaetus. You should know that.” _

“Of course.”, Kaetus paused.

_ “I told you to stay behind. Why disobey an order?” _

“ I don’t break promises.”

_ “ Does not surprise me that you are here in Kadara.” _

“ I was on Ark Natanus when it hit the Scourge. My pod crash landed here and - wait, do you know when The Kett ..”, he faded off.

_ “No. I arrived soon after the war. Explains how my pod didn’t hit The Scourge before I crash landed onto Habitat 7. A Turian Pathfinder found me and took me back to The Nexus. I had damaged lungs unable to speak for a week. During my stay, I caught up with everything that happened before my arrival. I have met, important people. Tiran Kandros is the one who was assigned to keep a look out until I was exiled.” _

“The Militia Leader.”, he acknowledged, “ What about your pod?”

_ “On a planet called Voeld. I managed to retrieve somethings from The Turian Pathfinder as my convoy. He smuggled himself into get to pod for reasons unknown. Then later found out he and Kandros were apart of it. I retrieved it without hurting them, but The Pathfinder wasn’t amused by my abilities.” _

“Do they know?”

_ “ I tried my best to give them hints, but most of them were ignorant. Kandros and a Doctor are starting to suspect. I will have them follow. .” _

Kaetus pointed to a neatly folded uniform on the table behind him before he continued to ask questions. Zephera headed back there and started to dress, Kaetus kept his head forward as he head the fabric russling softly. “ . . . When are you going to tell them?”

_ “I suspect they already know. _

“What?”, Kaetus questioned with his head turned half way without looking at her, “How?”

_ “ In the same area where I was found, Kandros had to deal with a corrupted Remnant on Habitat 7 for reasons unknown. Perhaps my abilities got overwhelmed toward making contact with Remnant from my pod.” _

“If they know you’re here, they would be here already.”

_ “Do not fret.” _ , Pausing herself. Making herself over to Kaetus’s front view after completing herself dressed of her uniform. A standard brown long sleeve jacket with a armor shoulder pad on her right shoulder.  Dark Khaki jeans and black army over the ankle boots. The jacket is zipped down half way to expose the armor she has underneath hidden under her jacket followed by another dark collared shirt shown on Kaetus’s vision. Her hair normal braided to the side. She looked stunning beautiful. Her eyes looked like the inside of flames of a moving nebula. Kaetus taken back by the sudden touch of her hand on his mandible that flared onto her touch. He dared not to move.  _ “ The time has not come. When it does, you will see my victory.” _

“Along with your life. . .”

Zephera paused herself from going further upward to touch him. Frowning at the realization of his voice sounding bitter. He was right, and maybe he was here for a reason to follow her all the way from-

_ “ I see. .” _ , she pulled herself from him,  _ “ . . You followed me. Why?” _

“Because I loved you. . .I always have. . .Even if it means seeing you die.”

_ “Kaetus. . . You cannot-” _

“I know. . .”, he leaned out his hand to grab one of her own in between them, “ Wherever you go, I’ll follow right behind you. . . _ your highness _ .”, he lead himself to kneel with one knee down. Keeping his head down below her while hold her hand. 

_ “Let’s get started shall we?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' ' - (italics) Sign Language ASOL  
> " "-(italics) Subvocal voice  
> " "-(normal) normal noice


	14. Chapter 14

Zephera found Kadara Port easy to move around. Having Kaetus as her Tour Guide was the only thing to keep him talking as she looked around to get a clear view of where everything is. Not hard to remember in and out the place. From Kadara Market, Dr. Nakamoto, The Collective recruiter, Kadara Docks, Kralla’s Song, and Collective headquarters. Zephera had find the Transit Console and The research more useful to her advantage.

“Getting into contact off planet will be impossible. During the war with The Kett, The Initiative has limited frequency contact by planet based so no Kett would be able to contact those off planet. Ever since then, The Initiative are the only ones able to make off planet contact. Those able to make Contact with The Nexus or off planet are The Resistance and The Collective Leader; Keema Dohrgun.”,Kaetus told Zephera,“ The Initiative confiscate your Omni-tool before they left you for dead?”

_ ‘ I had one , but my original is left in my pod.’ _

“Good.”

_ ‘ I see you remember your sign language lessons.’ _

“Learned from the best.”

_ ‘ The Research Center caught my attention.’ _

“Of course,  _ your highness _ .”

_ ‘ Keep the title to yourself, Kaetus. You will raise attention if someone hears.’ _

“Ah- habits.”

The Collective Headquarters is open for anyone at the early hours of Collective workers walked right in without the Krogan Guards that stay at in the night shifts. Following Kaetus in, Zephera noticed people were giving Kaetus of distrustful look. A look of confusion formed on her face watching them focus on Kaetus. Gossiping when they thought he wasn’t looking. Most didn’t care. 

“ You really managed to give our new recruit a tour without killing them.”,said Keema when approached from where she was sitting.

“I’m not letting that second chance go to waste.”,said Kaetus.

“ _ Third _ chance.”, Keema corrected, “What of Quiet? He didn’t give you a hard time, did he?”

“ . . . .”

“Right, you don’t talk.”,continued Keema, “ I have new assignments for the both of you. Right now, you will wait right over there until you are called.”, she pointed to a door.

“We’re not your dogs.”,said Kaetus.

“Hold your tongue,  _ Turian _ . I’ll have you sniped down like your precious Sloane.”

This caught Zephera’s attention to look at Kaetus with a questioning look.  _ So that’s why. _

 

* * *

The door lead to the outside and to some stairs leading upstairs. There was no one around at that while they were alone with no words exchanged. Zephera questions were not going to be held. Seeing Kaetus trying not to express how bothered he is to let Zephera know of his past.

_ “Who’s Sloane?” _

“A former Militia and Out-”

_ “You know what I mean.” _

“I. . .a woman. . - She was. . .I mean we. . we were. .uh. .together. She called me her  _ right hand Turian _ .”

_ “Did she mean something to you?” _

“Nazarian. .”

_ “What happened to you? I want to understand. . .What was she to you?” _

“She . . . she took me in after proving my loyalty to her enough that I stood by her side. I stopped the wheels from squeaking.”,he paused, “ Our relationship grew after that, and then that  _ damn human _ Pathfinder got her killed.”, his anger grew, “When I see her. .”

_ “ You will  _ **_not_ ** _ touch The Pathfinder. You cannot blame the choices she made for the good of Kadara.  She would of caused a war. You know well, we cannot have two wars going at once.” _

“Of course,  _ your _ \- Nazarian.”

The door opened for an Angaran to call them back inside. Zephera followed inside with Kaetus right beside her. There was small chatter coming from Keema talking to someone. To catch her view, she waved her hand over toward our direction.

“These two will be assisting your travel to Voeld as my eyes. Kaetus, and Quiet.”

Zephera faced toward to the direction to who Keema was looking towards. It was to her surprise to find a familiar face. A familiar face to which she despises.

“I’ll take them.”

Avitus didn’t hesitate at the sight of the two. He remembered crossing paths with Kaetus only once or twice. For Zephera; it was a whole different story.

“Quiet.”, called Keema.

Zephera looked at her quickly from  her piercing eyes looking straight downwards at Avitus when he was walking away. She could bare to look on Avitus’s face when he first saw her. 

“If Kaetus cause any problems with The Pathfinder, make sure to bring his head back to me.”

Zephera pretended to agree with her knowing that she will never allow to lay a finger on her  _ right hand Turian _ .

“What is this about? Sending two of us to do your work while you sit on your ass?”, Kaetus avowed.

“I do more than sit on my ass on this chair.”, Keema implied.

_ My ass should be sitting there than you, Zephera thought _ .

“Now, get out my sight or should I tell Quiet to kill you on this spot?”

Kaetus snorted in annoyance by this. Keeping himself from talking back; he looked over to his partner that gave him a nod to follow her. As if disobeying or revealing her identity was at a good place for it now. Being inside the Orion; The Turian Pathfinder’s ship was as the same as any other ship that Pathfinders use to get to one place to another.Yet, it was the first time Kaetus and Zephera had entered inside it. It was no stranger to Zephera that Avitus’s crewmates already know her the first thing they caught sight of her. Some surprised; some curious, or both. In sight of everything, they allowed them bored, but some were bombarded with questions toward Avitus.

“She’s here, Rix.”, began Quilin, “ Did you even know?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Do you think it’s safe for having her on board?”

“. . .”

“Rix.”

“It doesn’t matter now. She’s here.”

“If you want me too, I’ll keep watch over-”

“I’ll do it. Keep what you’re doing. I don’t want them getting suspicious.”

“Very well.”

It became the first time Kaetus had ever ventured off planet. The same could be said to Zephera. Looking out towards of the ship window at the distance behind the bridge while The Pathfinder pinpoint their destination towards Voeld. Approximately it will four hours to arrive to their destination. Meanwhile, the time off for the crewmates is active before they get there. Zephera wanted to see it for herself of the action the ship is put under. She was alone when this happened with Kaetus back in their stationed area of the ship.Avitus glanced back to get a good look at her. Her expression remained still and neutral before making the first move to leave the bridge. Avitus followed soon after. Finding her in Deck two of the ship in The Meeting Room looking beyond the stars. His presence sensed when he entered with no one around,but Zephera alone. It became awkward enough to notice that she doesn’t talk. For what Avitus believes.

“They call you Quiet?”

Zephera caught his eyes. Keeping them in sync with his alone as she approached him just a couple steps away from him.

_ “ For a reason, Pathfinder.” _

His reaction remained the same as to what Kandros had reacted; taken back, silent, shocked, and confused. His answer remained within him to the thought why she was nicknamed Quiet. There is so much that The Charlatan doesn’t know about her. Nonetheless she is human? Avitus found that to believe and Director Tann is too ignorant to handle with so much up his ass. 

“ Should I warn you about your stay?”

_ “Do you mean hurting your crewmates? If I wanted to take this ship. . .” _ , her distance grew closer with Avitus. Almost meeting his height by just a couple of inches. The height of an average human male of her species. Reaching height close to that  of a Turian female. Attractive to Turian standards for the height and female dominance standing. The scent she carried with her of a scent he picked up on Earth the last he visited. Eyes bright like the color of a gold nebula. He purred low enough for humans not to notice for their deafen ears. Plus, he didn’t mean to do it. _ “ I would of killed you the first thing you stepped through those doors.” _ , her voice smooth like ears through silk. Reaching her hand up to his face to caress his cheek only once before walking around behind him. Avitus’s eyes followed from his right to left as she moved to stand beside him.

“Don’t forget what happened back on The Nexus.”

_ “-and I thank you for it. I’m close into getting what I want.” _

“ What would that be?”

Silence overcame to the both of them. Avitus waited for an answer from her; only to receive a hand to the face and crest of his head before entering a dream-like state. All of it felt like buzzing to the ears accompanied by the aura of gold blinding his surroundings to only focus what is ahead of him. The sight of Zephera using her biotics to control the pod she was placed in. Only flashes of it had it only shown her gold aura of biotics that moved like the flames of fire to form the pod before entering it. Along with surroundings familiar to Avitus. Yet, Zephera looked like she was running away from something, but what was it? The dream sequence all happened in first person. Seeing Zephera enter the pod as it’s location had been deactivated until active again. Was something after her during her escape? What was her plan? A figure- a turian looked inside to say something that he could not hear before moving out of view; it was Kaetus. The flash came again to get in sight of space from inside the pod. Seeing the eyelids descend into darkness in which he assumes she was entering cryostasis.

“ . . . .ix. . . . .Rix! . . wake up!”, the sound of Epodros voice attempting to wake him. He jolted himself to wake to realize he was on the floor. Looking around quickly that he was still in the meeting room with Zephera in sight.

“What happened?"

“What happened?!”, he questioned, “ What  _ happened _ to  **you** ,Rix!? Where you passed out here on the floor for the passed four hours!?”

“Four hours? Is that how long I was out?”

“ _ Spirits, _ Rix. A problem after another.”

“What?”

“The two Collective folk you agreed to bring aboard? They used one of our escape pods to head to Voeld on their own. Not only that - but Doctor T’vera as well.”

“Call The Nexus.”

“Are you serious? T’vera just got kipna-”

“Do me a favor and call the  **_fucking_ ** Directors!”,snapped Avitus.

The realization hit him, becominging impatient with the threat soon coming into Andromeda space from the Galaxy before them. There is no way out of it-

 

* * *

_ “They already know I’m here.” _ , Zephera added.

“ Why didn’t you tell us sooner!?”, T’vera yelled.

“There is no time to argue about this now.”,implied Kaetus, “ By the time this pod lands on Voeld, The Resistance will already be there.”

“Do you think Avitus will follow?”,asked T’vera.

_ “He won’t.” _

“How do you believe that?"

_ “I made sure of it.” _

The pod warned to brace impact ten seconds it crash landed. Instead, The pod landed on something smooth; the pod’s buoyancy could be felt beneath everyone’s feet. Suspecting they landed on water. Zephera was the first to unbundle herself from her seat before opening the hatch door. Meet with cool and the smell of the sea to her nose. The light blinded her for a moment before taking in the view around them. The sound of Angara shouting towards them with their weapons pointed at them. Notting Kaetus had been right.

“Got any bright ideas on how to get out of this?”,asked T’vera.

“I don’t think that would be necessary.”, a voice above them made their heads look upwards of their escape pod.

_ “Kandros. .” _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turian Headcanon: Males attractive standards to be more female dominate. Not in a sexual way, but in a "If she can kick my ass, I'll totally be okay with it."
> 
> I adopted this headcanon agreeable from Tumblr.


	15. Chapter 15

 

The three didn’t take long to realize their escape pod landed on a Lake close by The Angaran Research Facility. Explains why The Angara had arrived when they landed. It was to expected from Kaetus warning them so. Zephera would do anything to get to her pod, but Kaetus had advised not to cause to much stir as they were now. Causing harm was one thing Zephera can cause with just a snap of her fingers. Trying to be civil wasn’t on her resume when trying to save her new home. Reaching land and escorted to a cave where The Resistance were keeping their eyes on them. Kandros had kept in charge to escort them into a room away from prying eyes, and ears.

“How did you know we would be here?”,asked T’vera.

“Zephera called me in from the terminal on board The Orion. Warning me of her arrival on Voeld.”,explained Kandros, “ I had enough time for my team and I to take charge of your arrival. They don’t have an idea your true motive here. I can give you time and a pinpoint location of where her pod is located. It won’t be easy.”

“There is a threat headed our way,  _ Kandros _ ! We  _ need _ to tell them or else it would be to late.”

“That isn’t my call.”, Kandros responded in a calm tone, taking his attention over to Zephera. Standing there with her arms closed while keeping her attention on the floor. Bringing her eyes to hover over to catch them looking at her.

_ “ They’re giving us time to prepare.” _

“How long and who are  _ they? _ ”,asked T’vera.

_ “The ones that followed me all the way from The Milky Way. _ ” 

So much to their surprise only affect both Kandros and T’vera. Kaetus remained unaffected. There is so much history that one knows between Zephera and Kaetus. A history remained untold with so many questions asked for later.

“ How  _ long _ ?”,T’vera repeated.

_ “two weeks.” _

“That isn’t enough Time. We need to contact everyone.”, pleaded T’vera. 

“ You think Director Tann would be able to handle a possible mass extinction?”,asked Kaetus.

“Tann wouldn’t allow that to happen.”,answered Kandros.

“Yeah, that’s what you believe.”, Kaetus began, “ From the  _ shit _ I saw back in The Milky Way already proved enough.  **He** doesn’t know what he’s about to deal with.”

“What?”

_ “Enough.”, Zephera blurted out, “ There is no time to argue. A lot of people will die either way we have or not have time to put our defenses. I need to get o my pod.” _

“And what does this Pod have that you need so badly?”,asked Kandros.

_ “A solution.” _

“I need to contact Rix about this.”, T’vera said suddenly, working on her Omni-tool, “He may despise you for what you did, but at least he wants to save people.”

_ “Kaetus, you stay her with T’vera as my support while Kandros and I reach the facility holding my pod.” _

“Yes,   _ your high _ \- Nazarian.”

“Your high what?”,questioned Kandros.

Kaetus cursed to himself in a quiet growl, “ Talk to Zephera about it.”

_ “Later. Kandros?” _ , Zephera finished.

“This way.”

 

* * *

_ Four hours eariler _

“Kandros, you got a call on the terminal from Pathfinder Avitus Rix.”, announced Sajax. Catching Kandros’s attention away from talking to a fellow soldier from what is in the Datapad. Returning it to him before walking over to the Terminal with Sajax standing by his side. Bringing the holographic figure into display. Kandros got a certain surprise other than expecting Avitus Rix coming into view.

“Zephera?”, subvocals lightened in surprised,” Is that you?”

_ “Yes.” _

He forgotten about her voice.

“Kandros, I thought-”

“Give me a moment to talk to her.I’ll get back to you.”, Kandro’s tone calm.

“Of course, Kandros.”

After giving Sajax a moment to leave the area for Kandros to collecting what is going on before him. Calling in from Avitus’s ship. Let alone, how she was even allowed to contact Nexus Security without permission. Unless Zephera was about to tell her about something Kandos failed on to pick up on. 

“Zephera, are you okay? You arrived onto Kadara Port alright? They didn’t treat you bad, did they?”

A small chuckle emitted from her lips; without moving them that is. It became the first Kandros had ever heard her chuckle similar to that of a turian female.  _ Almost turian _ , Kandros thought.

_ “I like it when you are worried.”, Zephera began, “ I am fine. The Charlatan handed me a guard job on Kadara Port the first I have arrived there. A partner and I have taken abroad The Pathfinder’s ship as help for a mission on Voeld. The Pathfinder is in. . a trance at the moment.” _

“I assume he didn’t let you the terminal easily?”

_ “The Pathfinder is in. . a trance at the moment.” _

“ _ Spirits  _ Zephera, you didn’t. .”

_ “ He is fine.” _ ,she paused, “ _ Kandros, I know we did not have much time to exchange words, but I promise I will tell you everything.” _

“I didn’t have the chance to say goodbye.”,his voice soft, but he was sure hell glad to speak to her. Knowing she will contact him in whatever circumstance.

_ “I need you to do something for me.” _

“What is it?”

 

* * *

_ 4 hours earlier - Medical Bay on The Orion _

“You can talk?”, T’vera questioned with a lightened tone. Keeping her voice for none to hear her outside the Medical Bay, “Your  _ voice _ .”,she hissed.

_ “I was told more than once.” _ ,Zephera replied.

“We don’t have much time.”,told Kaetus, “Zaphera and I are leaving.

“Leaving? You mean escaping? How are you going to do that with all the military ranked Turians.”

_ “They can’t stop me.” _

“What are planning to do? Escape to Voeld because you’re exiles?”

“It’s not that simple.”, Kaetus said.

_ “My pod is there. Kaetus and I will go alone without the help of Rix.” _

“Kandros told me about the object that cause your- tattoos to become active.”

_ “Then you  _ **_do_ ** _ understand.” _

“I want to come with.”

_ “It is too dangerous. I can not risk _ .”

“I will become your support if anything goes wrong. Trust me.”

_ “ You will have to earn it.” _

“How are we going to get to the escape pods without them noticing?”,asked Kaetus.

_ “I have an idea.” _

 

* * *

__

“The Pathfinder wants everyone at The Meeting Room.”, announced T’vera from one the hallways of where Kaetus and Zephera were hiding from. Pointing the direction away from them as to direct them to where the Meeting room is.

“Weird. Rix would normally intercom the ship or have Ozen call for him.”, told Quilin.

“To shy?”, guessed Gavtis.

“Shut-up.”, snapped Epodros.

“Someone have the hots for Avitus?”,teased Quilin.

“Doctor T’vera?, asked The Blue shaded Angaran YJivoy De Deria, “ Are you coming?”

“Oh - what?”,  _ smooth, _ “Yeah! I just need to get something done back in Medical bay. I’ll be there.”, she smiled innocently. The Angaran gave her an raised eye ridge before leaving. Disappearing behind the door. There was silence, signaling both Zephera and Kaetus out of hiding and headed toward the escape pods. Meanwhile hearing the last of a hollar from the same Angaran.

“Doctor T’vera! The Pathfinder has -”, Deria was stopped by her entering the pod along with the two exiles. Calling them out to stop. By the time he ran over to the opening of the Escape pod duct, he was pushed by Zephera’s biotic field against the other side of the wall, but ever touching it. It wasn’t strong to hurt him, but enough for him to realize this human has great control of her abilities.

The door closed before him with the light turning red of it’s release. Making the ship move as the momentum of the escape pod prove great to move the ship by a centimeter. 

 

* * *

_ Present _

Kandros escorting Zephera out from The Angaran Research Center by Nomad. Him driving and Zephera in the passenger side. She kept quiet, watching him drive through easy turrian that was once under ice. Off to the other side is the lake where the pod landed, seeing as it’s being moved onto land. Off in the distance, she saw something in the water that moved smoothly. Exposing what she assumes the back of a creature. 

_ “Where are we?” _ , she asked, keeping her eye on the lake.

“The Angaran Research Facility.”

_ “What is it that they do?” _

“ I believe they research a creature called The Yevara. I don’t know much about them, but they are precious to The Angara.”

_ “I see.” _

“Zephera. . .What is it that you're not telling me? Who or what are we fighting against? Director Tann won’t make action until there is pr-"

_ “ I will speak to The Resistance and The Nexus about this if they are willing too. Do not worry, I know what I’m doing.” _

Kandros had begun to question himself about trusting her. Ever since she had been found on Habitat 7, it was always a mystery to him. A mysterious woman he dared to ask her on a date to get to ‘ know her better ‘. A fail attempt that lead her to purposely exile herself out of The Nexus. Why did she purposely exile herself? What is her purpose in Kadara? What was in that pod? What is  _ she? _

Kandros’s mandibles flared impatiently at the thought of those questions. While the questions are answered by little; all is starting to make sense little by little. Yet, it wasn't enough for him. If there is a threat, he needed to know for himself before anyone else does.

He pressed on the break of the Nomad. His talons removed themselves from the wheel and turned towards Zephera who looked confused to why they had stopped.

“ Be clear to me.”, Kandros leaned in with his arm on the dashboard.

_ “ I will, Kandros.” _

Zephera became more confident in her answers. Keeping herself from telling too much; to much that Kandros would ever understand. 

“ Tell me one thing : what is in that pod?”

Zephera opened her mouth to say it, but she fell into a trance of thought that only she would understand,  _ “ A greater power the face of the universe has ever known.” _

“ What greater power?”, he subvocals deep, sustaining themselves from emitting a purr.

_ “ A Power able to stop them.” _

“ Who’s them?”

Zephera opened her mouth to answer his question when something loud caught their attention outside the window of the Nomad. Their bodies lifted themselves from their seat to get a better look from what is outside. It sounded like something landed close by with a loud thumb that it vibrated the ground. Zephera glanced at the center of the dashboard to activate the rear view camera. A ship released its cargo hanger , revealing a vehicle coming out of it at a high speed.

_ “Go.” _

Kandros didn’t hesitate without question. Pressing on the gas at a high speed along with the thrusters to give it a high start. Zephera moved herself to the center of the Nomad and popped open the hangar door. Kandros glanced back for a second to see she was trying to get get a better view behind them. He caught her with his outstretched hand on her thigh before she could continue.

“What do you think you’re doing?”, his voice deep, commanding even Zephera had to look at him straight forward.

_ “Taking care of the problem.” _

“Enough said.”, he lets go, focusing in heading to their destination.

The wind caught her by surprise by how fast The Nomad was going. The vehicle did not look similar to theirs. Floating with no wheels like a skycar. Zephera clicked her lips in a fail realization that she couldn’t attempt to flip it if it had wheels like The Nomad.  _ It _ can flip them. Kandros’s experience into handling this situation is  _ get the hell out of there and ask questions later _ . Main priority is getting to Zephera’s pod, but who the hell were these guys? Kandros had never seen a ship like it. No wheels meant it moved fast. The shape itself was in a ‘ T ‘ form. No one could ever bend metal like that. Catching up to them was no problem at all as it reached toward his left side. Catching a glimpse of the detail work on the vehicle. It was grey, but it emitted line of gold that emitted to show the design similar to Zephera’s tattoos. Some were the same, while some were different. The reason why this vehicle could move faster than The Nomad. It wasn’t a vehicle; it was a fighter.

Zephera watched it move above them and pan backwards to get a closer image towards them. It fired towards to The Nomad’s thrusters and not the one on it looking at them. Zephera knew what they were going for. Protecting them from the blasts the fighter took. Her arms raised as to keep the field over their heads. 

“How do we get out of this?”, yelled Kandros.

_ “I’m working on it.” _

“We’re almost there.”

Zephera growled, keeping her arms above her as the ship kept its space between them. Zephera brought her arms behind her and forward again towards the fighter. Bouncing the fighter by a meter as it was very quick to manage it’s balance towards them again. Zephera’s power attempt is to manually crush the fighter to the ground, but it didn’t come fast enough for stopping the Fighter from blasting a fatal shot towards the side of The Nomad. The impact brought the nomad to flip over. It felt like it was happening slow motion; Zephera flew out of The Nomad while making a protective shield around her away from the weight of The Nomad ever attempting to crush her to death.

Meanwhile, Kandros got knocked out by the impact even before The Nomad even flipped. His body being tossed in all directions before The Nomad went still upside down. The smell of metal, gasoline, and heat. Kandros’s mind spined heavily with pressured ears giving him a hard time hearing around him. It all happened within seconds. One eye opened while the other one closed from the blood directing over his eye from his nose. The voices all blurred by the pressure. Enough to hear distant yells and gun fire. He looked behind him to see if Zephera got in for safety. 

_ Where- _

Those yells came from outside, glancing over to that direction. He saw Zephera trying to fight off an alien in full suited dark grey armor. Legs and feet like a tuiran, Arms like a Salarian, and torso and head like a human. The head armor had two blue glowing eyes coming from it. The shoulders emitted blue transparent armor everytime Zephera fired her biotics at him. The alien activated its  long blue transparent blades similar to an omni-tool from the start of the middle arm and down almost to the floor. 

“Zep. . Zephera. . .”,Kandros wanted to cry out, but only a weak whisper was emitted.

Zephera made a grab motion with her left hand to crush the weapons off the alien while walking towards it. Kandros watched as Zephera was close to finishing it off. When he thought Zephera had won the fight. There was something more dangerous than he thought this alien could be. It grabbed her by the arm before digged something in the side of her temple. Zephera’s screams escalated by the hint of a glowing light coming from that side too overwhelming her body limped. Her screams went quiet.  It Took her over his shoulder with no problem. 

“No. .”, Kandros wanted to do something. He wanted to save her. The rush of adrenaline rushed to fast. The mind couldn’t bare it. Kandros gave in and hopes of someone finding him there close by.

It was so close. Too close.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me long. I just bought a Wacom Intuous Tablet and I took the time to draw Zephera Nazarian on my Tumblr. Check it out!
> 
> Thanks for the KUDOS!!


	16. Chapter 16

It became all silent since Zephera had been taken away to who knows where. Having her taken away from Kandros sparked up from his slumber from being in a deep slumber on a stretcher and on the floor of the Angaran Security Facility holding Zephera’s pod. A rough gasp emitted from his mouth. Coughing out the smoke inhalation he took from the damage of The Nomad. Heaving in deep breaths before looking to see Angara surrounding him. One called for his presence of being awake. He was far from the outpost Zephera and Kandros had left. How long was he out? Who found him? What took Zephera? Where is Zephera? Better yet, Why is Zephera?

“ Are you okay?”, The Angaran Commander Kandros had meet after The Kett, Female Angaran Commander Anjik Do Xeel.

“ How did I get here?”, Kandros sighed.

“ My men found you on the side of the road and brought you here. I contacted The Nexus and told me your APEX team is handling a crash escape pod near here. You, took one person from the escape pod of The Research Facility out of there.”

“ Where is she?”, his voice tightens as he attempts to get up on his feet. Commander Anjik Do Xeel did not attempt to stop him. Turians are strong to handle on their own. Seeing him not stumble once; seeing his balance presented before her.

“ I don’t know. I suspect the person escaped out from your custody.”

“ No. Someone took her. She’s important to us. I need to call Pathfinder Ryder.”

“ Of course, follow me.”, she commanded.

* * *

It happened too quickly to realize that one can suspect they were taken off planet. To be taken away too quickly to be considered useless for just one person deemed to save the galaxy. More so - the universe. Zephera happened to be one of a billion to have ever survive. Why take her alive if the people after her wanted her dead? Why sent one assassin? How did it get here to quickly? Have they already arrive? The answers Zephera knows before they hit them sooner than expected that they wouldn’t know what would hit them. The thought of everyone on The Nexus in between the Cross-fire. Had it become too late?

Zephera gasped sharply in taking deep breaths as her body ache from staying in one position for so long. Feeling her shoulders ache as she tried to move them. Her head looking down to see she was floating in a locked shielding device. Her arms outstretched for her own comfort. Keeping herself still and motionless to her advantage. She had expected to be inside of the enemies ship, but instead, she was in a cave big enough to hide a ship. The area looked to be a abandoned Angaran Outpost, not that it really mattered to the one making the place home. Zephera glanced down at her Omni-tool in attempt to unlock it with the power of her  _ biotics _ . A cloud manifested right over her right pointer finger and flowed back towards the buttons of her Omni. Activating it on, she had set a signal in a fifty-mile radius available to anyone nearby to know where she is. Hopefully, she wasn't more than she expected.

“ You’re awake.  _ Good _ .”, the voice of her captor caught her attention away quickly from her Omni-tool. Deactivating it as soon as she activated the life emergency signal. The alien walked up towards her direction while she floated there. His right hand raised to level Zephera to his height as he walked towards her. Waving her towards him as her body moved with the blue biotics keeping her still.

“ I have never thought I would ever see those eyes again.”, his talon reached to her face, tilting her head up further to look into those blue eyes of his mask. Revealing his face with a mechanism that shrink his face portion to the side in a transforming manner.

The alien head shape is similar to that of Drell, but more rounded as the shape of the head was more oval than round, eyes oval and apart with horizontal pupils; bringing out the blue in the eyes that seem to glow in the same manner as Zepheras’. The alien’s skin color in the darkest grey, bringing out the lighter pattern tan on its face like a watermelon. The lips replaced with teeth. How they are able to talk is unknown. Assuming through they had millions of years of practice and evolution. The ‘eye ridges’ have moved close together that made it look intimidating. A pink hue gills  on the neck that move involuntarily when it breathed. Not necessarily they are limited on land; it’s their anatomy that would be considered fascinating by Scientists and doctors alike. This alien, it knew all to well of Zephera as she of it.

_ “They are sending an assassin to do all the dirty work?” _

“ It’s faster that way in order to bring you back before we invade Andromeda.”

_ “Then why are we still here?” _

“ You haven't lost your touch, have you? Sneaking your powers to unable me to communicate or travel back to the ship.”

_ “ You would not get too far.” _

“- And that is why we are in hiding.”

_ “ I would not want to depend on that, Anox.” _

“ You ignorant bitch.”, snapping towards her, he raised his hands in order to squeeze Zephera in control of his  _ biotics _ . Receiving a gasp and yells after, which lead him to grin. Zephera’s hated that grin for getting pleasure of by hurting people, “ Do you think your  _ people _ are capable to stop me? They can’t out power me or you alone if they used their own primitive biotics. Your sending your own people to their deaths.”

_ “ You are wrong.” _ ,  _ she groaned, “ As long as I am alive. . . You can  _ **_not_ ** _ stop me.” _

“ And here you are.”, he pointed out looking up and down her body, “ Pointless and weak. I can’t wait until I get a hold of your power.”, he spoke once more, “  _ Solomarian. _ ”

A sudden kick to his left side sent him flying off the platform in the open of the cave. It all happened so fast that Zephera had to blink a few times after seeing it fall off the platform.

_ “KAETUS!”, she yelled, not knowing if she should be happy to see him here alone or not. _

“ Miss me,  _ princess _ ?”

_ “ Where are the others?” _

“ I came here alone. They will get here as soon as they can.”

_ “You should of waited. It is too dangerous.”, Zephera began to panic a little. If she is still and motionless, she won’t be able to help Kaetus against it. _

“ Kaetus, grab something sharp. Guns will not-”

“ I know. Let me-", in attempt to break her free from the biotic field. It lead him flying off a couple meters to the rock wall at in impact a turian would be knocked out. 

_ “ KAETUS?”, she screamed watching him hit the floor face first. Hell, that shit looks like it hurts. _

“ I remember him, he was there when-"

_ “ Do not dare  _ **_fucking_ ** _ touch him.” _ , Zephera growled, allowing her subvocals vibrate in warning. 

“ You know well that my people love to give a fair fight. Giving you a two week notice.”

_ “ You will pay for this.” _

“ You against us? Not a chance. Give it up.”

_ “ Never.” _

Kandros’s voice is automatically heard from her Omni-tool calling for her and their arrival.

_ “Kandros, get here  _ **_quick_ ** _. I am being held against my will. Kaetus is here and I need you to-" _

Her voice cut out to pain on her right arm being squeezed beyond their limit until it broke along with her Omni-tool. Screaming out in pain, it was hard to ease the pain including the uncomfortable position she was held in.

“ I never thought I would ever hear one scream in a trillion years.”

_ “Fuck  _ **_you_ ** _.”,snapped Zephera. _

Shots began firing behind him to catch his attention away from her. Kaetus shot his pistol while walking out towards him with a bleeding fringe. It began to chuckle before meeting at the lower level to him; Floating as he did while protecting himself with biotic fields.

“ Stubborn bastard.”, it said annoying, “ Anything you do for the people you love.”

“Anything.”, Kaetus repeated, dropping his gun in front of him.

“ You want to die, boy?”

“ No.”, Kaetus pulled out a dagger with his right talon from behind his waist. A special blade decorated in the same form of the ship Kandros had seen up close of the Fighter. Glowing with unique patterns when gestured.

“ You're going to kill me with a knife?”

Kaetus looked over towards Zephera for a moment before taking his approach with the alien. Holding the blade by the handle, he jerked it once before it lowered as it now became a blade staff. Taking his stance before it, it grinned. Showing his own ideal of his blades with just the flames of his biotics shape shaping the blades coming into view right above the starting half point of his arms.

_ “ Kaetus, do not do this please.” _ , she calmly said.

“ Remember what I said. .”

_ “ Remember what I said.” _ , she repeated.

The alien is the first to attack Kaetus. Giving a few swings had proved that this Turian had proven much flexibility than reach. Dodging his attacks than trying to get at an aim at him. Enough to see that he could predict his attacks than at a second before he tries to aim for the heart. The training he must of had, no doubt it could of been Zephera’s doing.  Such strength between the two of them. The alien didn’t bother to overpower him with its biotics in order to get a quick kill. Willing to have the dance as many as others would want to see them. Zephera’s heart pounded every second faster to see Kaetus trying to dodge every fast and tough attack from him. She didn’t waste into freeing herself for the good. Overwhelming the biotics holding her with hers. It began to manifest like the spread of fire. Yet, it slowly did, but it was better than nothing. Watching him fight made her anxious. Seeing him struggle was a hint of weakness. No, this shouldn't be. He shouldn't die.

_ Faster! _ , she thought to herself. With only one arm working. The process is slowing by the second. The sweat of bringing herself forward to beat the shield. 

“ Turians never sense a lack of direction, do they?”

“ No.”, said Kaetus.

“ You and the girl have a lot of history.”

“ You talk to much.”

“ Very well. If you put it that way.”, it charges him with harsh hits that he was able to balance himself from getting to his knees. Instead of killing him, the alien gave him one punch to the face before taking a step back.

Looking up at Zephera, it smirked. It was an awkward smile as it had no lips, but with its teeth. He was up to something and she knew it. Only activating one of its blades, it flew upwards with with a charge of his blade held back towards her. Kaetus growled, taking his stance in pulling the spear and threw it towards him. Zephera saw the two heading towards her at the same time. Not wanting to see what would hit her first. She pulled her head back and closed her eyes. Expecting the worst for herself and for the galaxy. Was she already dead by impact? It got quiet. Too quiet. She still felt pain on her arm. Slowly opening her eyes. Seeing the blue tipped of the blade dripping blue blood in front of her. A massive body with a back turned towards her. She heard a painful cry that of a chirp. A growl and a cry to descriptive to what she was hearing. A body she never knew he could accomplish.

Her eyes widen to see Kaetus had teleported with the spear afterwards to reach Zephera to be as her shield from the blink of death that almost came to her. Yet, the alien wasn't here to kill her. He was here to mock her and see her best die in front of her. Could she save him? Kandros walked in on the last minute to see Zephera’s face of shock to what she was seeing. Pathfinder Ryder and Rix were with him when they saw what had happened. The alien’s blade slowly slide of Kaetus’s body before he hit the ground on his side facing Zephera. Zephera’s voice quivered; unable to speak. She couldn't move. If only she had been quicker, she would of dodged the attack herself. Seeing that the alien only to bring the anger out of her. And that; is what she is going to do.

Looking down at Kaetus, his mandible flickered one more time before speaking.

“ Remember what I said…”

Zephera’s eyes began to water. A tear flowing her right eye.

“ Wherever you go, l’ll follow right behind you.”

Seeing his body slowly limp to one side, this triggered a whimper from Zephera. Seeing that she was often seen as tough, independent. And strong. Even those who are the strongest, are the most emotional. Her grief of losing control didn’t matter now. The color of her eyes becoming brighter as they come. Getting out of the biotic field as quick that she was free. Her power present before the alien that accepted his fate. His life not worthy into failing a mission. Zephera cried - crushing the alien’s bones into a million pieces. It wasn’t a pleasant sight to see that Kandros and the others had to look away. Forming a bubble around him and squeeze it into dust. The alien was gone, but it hadn’t hadn’t ended there. She fell to her knees right beside Kaetus’s body. Turning onto his back and bringing herself to caress his mandible. Closing his eyes in the process. She moved herself to hug him around his neck in a not so awkward position right inside his carapace. Her body overwhelmed by her powers leading it to blast through everyone once before her body manifested once more, but stronger. Triggering the cave to drop rocks and shake.

“ We have to go, Kandros.”, called Ryder.

“ No. I can't.”

“ She’ll make it. This cave won’t.”, Avitus said once. Taking his shoulder to fall back. There was no time for arguing. Zephera is lost to greif. Grief overcoming her to release her anger to everything. Letting go of her was the best choice.

The echoing screaming spread throughout the cave. Running as they did for their lives. The cave soon became to collapse right behind them. Zephera letting out her grief became impossible to let go. Losing someone so close to you. No one should ever die like Kaetus did by the hands of someone trying to kill someone they loved. His loyalty to her proved otherwise.

_ APEX  _ and the resistance stood waiting outside until further orders. Evfra waited; in the end resulted in finding them running for their lives from a collapsed cave. Good thing they waited or else they would of lost good men of The Resistance. 

“ What happened?”, Evfra asked, “ Did you find her?”

“ We did but. .”,answered Ryder.

Evfra waited.

“ She’s greiving.”, she continued.

“ And she stayed behind.”

“ It’s more complicated.”, answered Kandros, “ I’ll be the one looking for her. Ryder, ready a casket.”

“ Yes sir.”

“ Rix, I’ll meet you and Ryder back on The Nexus.”

“ Yeah.”

As both of them left and dismissed Evfra and His team to wait back. He went to search over the rubble for Zephera. The area overcome by dust  and rock still making their move from the recent fall. Careful not to come by any large rocks falling towards him as he climbed. About an hour or so later, he heard soft crying. Being cautious, he walked slowly toward that area that lead him out from the rock pile. Toward behind some trees and to Zephera who is still holding his body like she had never left it.

“ Zephera…”, he said softly, humming his subvocals in comforting manner. Purring lowly expecting for her not being able to hear since humans are  _ deaf  _ by turian standards. She reacted, looking at him with eyes so red from grieving. Were humans  _ this _ emotional? He hadn't seen a human grief this bad. In his culture, it meant weakness, but she was so open. So strong. Standing by her side, he got to his knees and patted on her shoulder. Rubbing it softly as to tell her it will be okay without any words.

_ “It is all my fault.” _

“ It's not your fault.”, he began, “ You didn't cause this.”

_ “ You do not know me, Kandros. This  _ **_is_ ** _ my fault. I brought them here. I  _ **_caused_ ** _ this to happen. I lead an enemy wanting to enslave all of Andromeda. And for what? To sacrifice lives so I can sacrifice mine?” _

“ So let me know you, see you. In order to sacrifice lives is to fight to know the war is worth fighting.”, by turian standards, Kandros doesn't know if she knew what he meant.

_ “ You are right.” _ , Zephera removed something from Kaetus’s hand: his dagger that went into the original hand held size. It was small for her hand. Meaning it was meant for Kaetus.

“ The dagger. .”

_ “ I gave it to Kaetus back in the Milky Way as a gift. Made it customary to fit his hand.” _

“ He meant something to you.”, Kandros assumed In his mind that they were lovers. Two people with a long history. Losing a loved one can never go easy on a person. Zephera, so open with her emotions isn't a sign of weakness. It’s a sign that she is just as human as everyone else to Angaran standards. It couldn't be easy for someone to have everyone depend on her for her life. One person against what? Something better than themselves. Kandros wanted to hug her, hold her close, give her everything to make her feel better; but was that appropriate now? Kandros felt hesitant for that second. Letting Zephera answer him in silence.

“ We should go. It’s getting dark. I’ll take his body for you.”

_ “ No. I will do it.” _

Had it appeared to Kandros that Zephera is stronger than what he thought she was? It’s typical for biotic users to be able to lift anything with the limit they could ever lift. It was no different for Zephera, but to crack every bone in the whole body before turning them into dust is a whole new level. Kandros didn’t stop her. That bastard deserved it. Whatever he was. With a lift of her hand, Kaetus’s body followed. Floating before Zephera and Kandros as he lead them back over to his APEX team. It wasn't a sight his team had expected to see. Willing to take the body back to The Nexus before giving the option to let Zephera decide what to do with it. Kaetus is gone; but not from her heart.

Even on the way back to The Nexus. Everyone stayed quiet. Kandros taking over to glance over towards Zephera who sat next Kaetus’s laying body while she stroke his face with her left hand while the right is heavily bandaged and supported by a splint brace and sling.  Zephera is in a moment of grief. Sitting there with Kaetus's head only being exposed from underneath the black body bag. Kandros itched to do something and it's bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '. . . . ' - Zephera's ASOL ( Italia )  
> ". . . ." - Zephera's Voice (Italia)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amicae- Significant other.

Kandros is happy enough to let Zephera sleep over at his apartment that night. She needed time and space for herself to comprehend how she’s feeling. No words were spoken, enough to let the Pathfinders understand her moment of grief. She needed time and to be alone. Holding it in wasn't going to be easy; a moment of silence often lead into something much worse. Yet, it made Avitus want to approach her much easier than Ryder escorting her to Kandros’s apartment. Looking uneasy to be in her presence.

“ Ryder, may I escort her?”

Ryder gave him a surprised look. After being the cause of Zephera’s exile, and now helping her? Sara’s face changed when Avitus’s eyes looked towards Zephera keeping her eyes to the floor in deep thought. Looking back, Ryder gave him a nod and stepped aside without any exchange of words. Taking her spot and lead the way with Zephera walking the same pace as he. Avitus could relate to the grief that Zephera is going to. He knew all too well of what she is thinking. It hadn't been long ago since he lost  _ Macen _ . The Original Turian Pathfinder before he was killed and lend it to Avitus Rix to take the lead. Their relationship was more platonic than anyone could ever guess. Ryder could tell; Zephera showing the same symptoms toward a loved one. Avitus loved Macen. The one who convinced him of Andromeda to be  _ out of the shadows _ . He kept his relationship with Macen to himself before giving Ryder all the hints of his relationship. He still wasn't fairly open and maybe; it's time to open up. The path was still a long way.

“ I’m sorry about Kaetus.”

It was a start; only to be returned to silence. The sound of their feet tapping against the floor every step of the way. So he continued. . .

“ I too lost someone close to me.”, he began, “ We were suppose to start something in Andromeda, but. . . The Scourge got him. He meant more than a friend to me. I loved him, and I fought to the end and made sure his death didn’t go in vain.”

Zephera listened. Both of them reached an elevator over seeing the view from outside the window.

_ “ Thank You.”, she finally spoke, “ - and I am Sorry. . about Macen.” _

“ I’m too. I crossed paths with Kaetus when Sloane still had Kadara. He is a man of loyalty.”

_ “ That, he is.” _

The door of the elevators opened; allowing Zephera to exit first before Avitus followed behind her. Continuing on their path that is soon to end. Before that could happen, Avitus had a word to say.

“ Back on the Ship. . What was that?”

_ “ A window into my past.” _

“ Why me?”

The two arrived to the door. Stopping; Avitus faced her before she departed to the apartment. Zephera returning the eye contact Avitus had begged to get an answer.

_ “ Because I know you will do the right thing.” _

_ She was testing me, _ thought Avitus.

_ “ Duty calls, Pathfinder.” _

“ Goodnight , -  _ your highness _ .”

Zephera stopped herself from entering the apartment to glance at Avitus with widen eyes. Giving a small smile - then a short bow of her head without saying a word. He returned the bow, going on their separate separate ways. Leaving Zephera to enter upon the room on her own with the door closing behind her. The apartment with big space for just one person Zephera had thought. Seeing what typical apartment owner would have. It’s a new environment adjusted too quickly. Seeing that Kandros had moved out close from Militia HQ to get a good view of The Nexus. Not really much to see than the night lights sparkling from place to place. So much has happened. Getting Kaetus’s last breaths never erased from her mind. Instead, she meditated.

* * *

Kandros had to convince the Directors to give Zephera time for herself. After seeing the death of one will need time until she can cooperate to fight again. It wasn't easy - but Kandros got what he wanted. Giving him a day to get Zephera back on track. From what he didn’t know ; Avitus helped her in some way to come back to her normal self. Has he? It was three in the morning settling with his report with the other Pathfinders and T’vera. Upon the death of Kaetus, T’vera kept her silence to herself upon getting the news. Returning into his apartment and straight ahead, he saw Zephera floating with her only her good arm spread and her legs hanging below her. Her head raised upwards catching her eyes glowing bright into a gold light. The furniture around her floated around her while in her trance like state.

“ Zephera. . .”

The furniture slowly went back to the floor with a soft thud the moment Zephera had returned back to the ground. Her back turned towards Kandros lead her to turn herself around to look at him. He came up to her with little hesitation. He wanted to do it, and he  _ will _ do it. Becoming impatient ever since leaving to get back home to see how Zephera was doing. Reaching to her, he reached down to get a hold of her good hand with his. Human hands often appeared alien to him. Seeing how humans use them for many of their talents.  _ Really? _ , he cursed at himself to even think a second of her hands. Although he couldn't feel them, they were sure tiny he could even hit his whole hand with hers. He bet they are soft.

“ How’s your arm?”

_ “ Numb, but I am fine.” _

“ Good. Do you need anything?”, he asked in a concerning manner. He doesn’t know with humans; being able to pick up in his emotion.

_ “ No.” _

Zephera glanced down at their hands. Returning back the hold along with Kandros who gave a small firm of appreciation. Giving a small smile she rarely had done to give him that when she looked up. His mandibles flickered once. Keeping his eyes onto her for a moment to see the glow in her eyes in the dimmed area of the apartment. Besides the blue luminescent lights from the windows, the glow in her eyes looked back at him. The color in her eyes moved slowly like flames from a candle. A beautiful sight. Never breaking eye contact had it been like a trance. Dancing in each other's eyes. His hand left her hand as she moved them to her face with reluctance. Right talon finger catching her check while the other two catching her jaw and thumb on her bottom lip. Mandibles twitched once in anticipation of rubbing her bottom lip. Realizing what he was doing, and he didn't regret it. Zephera moved closer to him with her good hand reaching for his hand on her cheek. 

“ You are going to save this galaxy no matter how hard the choices may be.”

_ “ My life for the sake of others. I will.” _

“ Let this life last.”

Kandros leaned forward down to her level to catch a moment to touch his forehead with hers. Zephera moved at the last moment before that could happen. Allowing herself to move out of the way and to the side,  _ “ I can not, Kandros.” _

“ I. . I didn’t mean to-"

_ “ I am just not. . . ready.” _ , her voice into a soft whisper. Taking a few steps from him in rejection.

“ What was he too you?”, he dared asked. Not because he was jealous, but curiosity. He couldn't blame her if they were -

_ “ Someone once told me that Revenge focuses in anger and assertion into picking a dark path. I will make his death worth fighting for in the end. For his death; will not go unjustified.” _

Kandros held his words back. Unexpecting her answer to be wise of her habit of thinking. Yet, her emotions were still alarmed with grief. Denial is the first stage.

_ “ I am heading to bed. Goodnight, Kandros.” _

“ Goodnight.”, answered Kandros.

Watching her pass him and to his room. Allowing himself to sleep in the living room. She needed that sleep more than he did. It worried him to leave her alone. Some things never change.

* * *

The next morning, Kandros heard some shifting moving coming from the kitchen from the couch having it’s back turned away from it. He inhaled sharply to wake himself up, looking at his Omni to see he had only been sleeping for three hours. The same could be said to Zephera; if that’s the person he assumed was moving in the kitchen. He had been right, by the time he got up, he saw her pour milk into some  _ Blash-ohs _ . Mandibles flicker in the memory back from when she had no idea how apartments worked. A wonderful memory Kandros smiled internally feeling like home.

“ Goodmorning.”

Zephera nodded, keeping herself from speaking and eating at the same time. All the food inside his fridge were all Dextro based levels. Not surprised that Kandros even remembers that she is immune to both Levo and Dextro foods. Mixing them both had an interesting taste to Zephera. Nonetheless continuing to eat it at her own pace. Seeing Kandros finally out of his armor besides the suit he wore for their ‘date’.  A loose thin long sleeve gown that reached to his knees; showing half of his legs and bare toes. She had never seen turian toes before. They looked dangerous. Mentally reminding herself in compare to a old movie involving people running away from what they call Dinosaurs. 

“ There is a change of clothes T’vera gave me for you to wear.”, he continued saying.

_ “ Thank you.” _

“ You can use the shower first if you-"

_ “ I already took one. Go ahead.” _

He couldn't tell with humans, but there is always a way to tell if humans showered. Remembering Sara Ryder coming by one day over to Militia HQ with her hair damped wet. Zephera’s hair is tied up in a low bun, but could see the skine in her hair. How much he wanted to run his talons through that. His mandibles tightened by her quick response. Plain and without a hint of attitude. She happened to be in deep thought. Kaetus? Her plans? He wanted to ask what was wrong, but instead headed to his room and showered. The thought had always lead to Zephera. The awkward small talk between the two of them before he went to shower. Seeing that he had loosen himself up to her. And to loosen up, there was more than just caring for her. He couldn't hold it back from coming out. When it came to feelings, his body reacted more quicker than he anticipated to see. Not giving him one hint of his erection.

Growling to himself, he banged his fist against the wall lightly. The shower head pouring water on him as he looked down. The water dripping from his mandibles and jawline. Mansturbation was one reason to ease the intense stress and pleasure he began to receive. He went with it. If one thing was edging him on with no release. He’ll release it himself. His mess pouring down the shower drain as it did. Blue and glowing. Hoping it would be gone in a couple of hours after staining the shower wall. 

What was it that Zephera grew hesitant into being in his life? Was it because he was turian - no,  he crossed that off his mind.  _ Really _ , he would think. He felt like a silly teenager falling in love with a girl not wanting to be with him. Best yet, Kandros did not confess with words, but movements with his hands that Zephera could easily read. Did she pick the hints?  _ I am..just not ready.. _ , Kandros repeated in his mind. Then there was the point about dying. Dying for the life of Andromeda. Was she afraid to find love? To be close to someone because she’s afraid she’ll lose them in the same fate as Kaetus? Or was it because she is afraid to love someone in terms of having love before she dies? The list of questions rose in his mind. Feeling frustrated, but calm. Turning the shower off with a press of his fist to turn it off. He smelled something different in there. Calm, soft, and. . . Peaceful. It smelled like a flower back on Earth the last he visited during a mission in the Investigation of The Andromeda Initiative. It didn’t smell too strong, it was pleasant. Did this come from Zephera?

It didn’t take long for Kandros to leave the restroom with only his suit on before moving to his armor laid out in the living room where he slept that night. Finding Zephera not there anymore. Assuming she left toward Militia HQ to meet with the others before they got there. Her clothes from before laid neatly on the sofa seat.

* * *

In Militia HQ, Zephera had her hair loose. Letting the very long thick black hair flow behind her. Her skin still the same beaming caramel color shining every time she moved. It almost appeared god - like. Along with her tattoos that remained dormant in a transparent with her skin, but shined like a metal reflective with light. Not too obvious to notice, but it’s there. Her outfit tight against her body. Typical for Asari outfits now - a - days. Dark grey, sleeve-less, high neck, and a white front area white in light armor pattern going from her chest and stops right at her lower stomach.She remained there, standing with Sajax talking about something that is of interest of her. No doubt it was about the Alien that captured her. If it wasn't for her voice, it caught people’s attention to those who walked by.

“ Sajax?”, asked Kandros. Getting her attention along with Zephera who kept her expression dull.

“ Kandros, sir. I’ve let Nazarian catch up on the report you reported in along with hers.”

“ Director Tann call in yet?”

“ No, sir. I’m predicting he will at any moment.”

“ Leave this to me.”

“ Yes, sir.”, Sajax gives the Datapad to Kandros before leaving the two on their own. No doubt knowing of their relationship. The way Kandros tries to hide wanting to talk to her alone or by the way he looks at her. She could tell.

_“Sajax has told me everything._ _Were you injured?”_

“ Just a nose-bleed and dizziness. Nothing to grand - what about you?”

_ “ I would of been dead by the weight of the Nomad if it was not for my powers. I should not have left you. If I did not, the enemy would of killed you if you were alive to rid of evidence.” _

“ What happened to you? What was that?”, his voice, trying not to sound as concern.  _ Spirits - I'm getting soft on her. _

_ “Best hold your questions with The Directors. I have a lot to explain. Pathfinder Rix  and Kaetus has already gave them a warning. With this evidence, there will soon be an evacuation.” _

“ what about the pod?”, he asked.

_ “The Angara are transporting it here on The Nexus despite it being dangerous cargo. The Directors accepted the risk to see it for themselves. It will be here within the hour.” _

“ Why wasn't I told this?”

_ “ Because I got here before you.” _

“ - and maybe I should start catching up.”, he didn’t realize it came out in a  _ flirtatious  _ tone towards her to get a positive reaction from Zephera who caught up quickly. Giving a smirk; she patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

_ “ I will meet you in Pathfinder HQ.” _

“ Likewise.”, he nodded.

Reading up on the report: it seems that Avitus Rix was apart of reporting in on what he saw in ‘  _ a trance caused by the pod the first he touched it’ _ it the first he rescued Zephera out of Habitat seven. Knowing it was a lie. It was convincing enough for The Directors to take in. Before Kaetus’s death, he and T’vera had reported in the same warning as Kaetus and including the purpose of the pod. Although there weren't any details regarding the reason, Kandros knew he wanted to give Zephera to explain. All of this was making him impatient.

* * *

Zephera reached The Pathfinder Headquarters to be met with Avitus’s eyes glancing over to her presence the first she stepped in from across the hall. Giving her a wave while watching her walk toward her direction. His crew waited in the lower level gossiping as she walked passed. 

Pathfinder Sara Ryder and her brother stopped talking at the sight of her. She, being the first to mention her over. Rix nodded, giving her over to them.

“ Hey, Nazarian. I uh - how’s your arm?”

_ “ It hurts.” _

“ Whoa - her voice. You weren't kidding.”, said Scott.

“ Told you.”, Sara sparked in her voice.

“ And tall too.”, Scott pointed out.

“ Another thing, are you okay?”, she asked, “ about . . What happened? You know, if you need to talk - you know where to find me.”

_ “ I thank you for your support. I am. . . not ready. For now, we will focus at the task at hand.”, Zephera paused, looking towards Scott, “ I don’t think I've met you.” _

“ This is my brother Scott Ryder.”, told Sara.

_ “ Is he apart of your crew?” _

“ No - he uh..”

“ wait - you mean you introduced her to everyone in your crew? How rude.”, his tone towards his sister is playful.

 

“ Hey! You were. .”

Zephera listened to them ramble continue as she slowly formed a smile to herself. A pleasant feeling to see happiness for that moment before someone’s voice filled everyone’s ears interrupted the twin’s thoughts: Director Tann and the rest of The Directors. Right on time of arrival, Kandros were among them when they approached the upper level of Pathfinder HQ. This was it. Zephera ready to open herself up to the galaxy. It may not go as plan, but well as hell try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '. . . . ' - Zephera's ASOL ( Italia )  
> ". . . ." - Zephera's Voice (Italia)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amicae- Significant other.

“ Nazarian, would you please step forward.”

The Pathfinders, their crew, The Directors, _APEX_ team,  Resistance Leader Evfra, and Moshae Sjefa along with him who appeared in person. Zephera took note everyone who were there. Pathfinders standing on each side of the circle and Directors across from Zephera like the last time before she was exiled. Looking at Director Tann, he wasn't too fond to see her again. Addison and the others were quick to listen to what she has to say. Along with Evfra in his usual stance with his arms crossed. Moshae Sjefa stood there with up most patience beside Jaal. Everyone’s crew stood behind watching, keeping their eyes towards Zephera. Anticipating. Pathfinder HQ had never been this full of people before. Knowing this is a serious matter at hand before Tann even started talking. Everyone knew, and they were about to find out.

“ This is a serious matter.”, Tann began, “ The Directors and I have looked over the reports on Zephera Nazarian. In which I didn’t hope forward seeing again. .”, his voice trailed off. In a tone so displeased to see her, but in order to get the job done is _get the job done_ . “ We have a serious problem headed our way and after not having proper evidence, we do now. Pathfinder Avitus Rix has warned us about a Galactical Invasion wanting to enslave us all; in a ‘ _dream_ ’. After Nazarian’s sudden escape and misconception kidnapping of Doctor T’Vera from The Orion and onto Voeld. Kandros happened to be there to help her to get to her pod as a solution to all of this. All of this goes inevident, but somehow Nazarian is kidnapped by a new threat worser than the Kett. A new Alien Species not known to be indigenous here like the Angara. Turian Kaetus has informed us of this pod of yours, Nazarian. Where is he now?”

The question choked in her throat.  Swallowing the lump and silently clearing her throat as she did so.

 _“ Dead.”_ , was all she said. Just once to explain that what she had dealt with is no jest.

Director Tann got unpleasantly quiet. It became awkward to even catch the glimpse of those big oval eyes squinting in reaction to what? Her lying? Was it her voice? Definitely her voice. Hearing sudden whispers behind her. Her eyes moved over to Director Addison breaking the silence.

“ What does this pod have for the solution to our problem?”

_“ A power only I can control to form a barrier to protect Andromeda from the invaders.”_

“ - And who are these invaders?”, asked Evfra.

“ Ah yes. The invaders Kandros had stated in his report saying you were kidnapped by one then rescued.”, spoke Tann.

“ The reports are supported by two of the Pathfinders.”, said Kesh, “ It concludes that this report is true.”

“ But with what evidence?”, asked Addison.

“ The cave in which this Alien kept her captive had collapse after Zep - Nazarian had killed it. After that, it triggered a collapse that caved in the ship and the body.”, explained Kandros.

“ Is that so?”

“ You think this is all a joke?”, Avitus Rix spoke up, catching everyone's attention towards him in a mono tone. “ What I saw back there was no game. That thing had motive and it was to kill. These things don't have mercy.”

“ I agree with Avitus.”, said Sara Ryder, “ what this thing could do, what it looked like, not being like I have ever seen.”

“ I’m not risking it.”, spoke Evfra, “ I’m not risking another invasion from aliens outside this galaxy.”

“ That is why the pod is on its way here.”, said Moshae Sjefa.

“ You begged us.”, scoffed Director Addison.

“ About these aliens: what are they?”, asked Tann.

Zephera kept her composure; looking around to each Pathfinder starting with Avitus and around the circle of the Terminal. Thinking of what to say to them. So much to explain, so much to say in such little time. How could she say it in order to keep them convinced? Will they believe her? Will they ignore her warnings? This all sound to familiar of someone she knew. Did they know? No.

_“  First Civilization alien species known as The Anox. Aliens from across galaxies even before The Milky Way was formed. Ancient species highly advanced technology non- comparable to yours. An enemy to my people that died out a long time ago. Using my people’s technology for their own gain.”_

That explains how Kandros saw on that freighter ship flying beside the ship. The gold glowing light that emitted from the ship. Showing the patterns. Perhaps a language only Zephera could read? Her people? Her blood? Her immunity? Kandros was standing before an alien himself. _An ancient alien_ , he thought.

“ Sounds like the stories a professor has told me about The Protheans.”, said Sariessa, “ Technology able to travel across world to world through relays, unsure of how they died off. Could they be the ones-"

_“ No, the truth about the Protheans died off from The Reapers. Intergalactical invasion across The Milky Way that went on for years. Until now, I don’t know if they made it.”_

“ What? Reapers? You mean The Milky Way was attacked?”, the thought of her home world rotting and destroyed by aliens. She can't imagine. What if her friends back home? Did they make it?

“ My Dad knew about them all along. Explains why The Andromeda Initiative was ordered to leave early than expected. To avoid cross-fire.”, Sara Ryder explained.

“ You knew and you didn’t tell us?”, Saressia asked disapprovingly.

“ _Enough_ \- ”, snapped Tann, “ let us not focus on the past and focus about the war we are about to be hit with. Nazarian, I wonder: if you knew they were coming, why haven't you come up to us earlier? It would have given us time to suit up.”

_“Because I knew you would not believe without proper proof. My plan is to get here, activate my pod, and handle this alone without letting Andromeda know. Yet, something went wrong and now I am here.”_

True.

“ - and how are you supposed to do this alone? What if you do complete this mission, what will happen?”

 _“ the activation process is within myself. Taking The Anox and my life with it._ ”

It stung to Kandros; hearing that Zephera will die in the process in sacrificing herself for the people. There must be another way to defeat these aliens. He _cared_ about her. He wanted her to live.

“ How?”, asked Addison.

_“ It is best if I show you what I am capable of. There, you will see.”_

“ Where did these aliens come from?”, asked Kesh.

_“ I do not know. They appeared out of nowhere in hiding after my powers have awaken. Going after me for my abilities in using the stolen technology they are using. Their plan is to enslave all of Andromeda, killing those who dared oppose. Wanting to become the dominant species. While The Reapers were attacking The Galaxy, I came here; and they followed.”_

“ You're saying that you lead them _here_ so you can end what you started?”, Evfra’s voice elevated.

_“ The Milky Way was already being attacked. They lost so much there. They can not afford two wars going on at once.”_

“ - and you don’t think my people lost too much already after The Kett?”

_“  do you think you are the only one who lost so much?”_

The silence became heavy. With People’s expression’s shocked and surprised by Zephera’s comeback. She was right, she lost more than she can count. Besides Kaetus, losing him had made her more stern and strong with her replies. Ryder’s lips parted a bit by her comeback. Rix’s mandibles twitched in reaction. Along with others who’s reactions were obvious.

“ If one managed to get here and kidnap you, why haven't the rest follow?”, asked Kesh, breaking the heavy aura.

_“ The Anox believe in fair fights. They believe wars are worth fighting for if one fights back. Fun, they call it. They know your technology can not beat theirs.”_

_“ How sweet.”, jest Ryder._

_“_ What about your people? The technology that they stolen.”,asked Addison _._

_“ My people are listed above The Anox called The Solomarians. Species able to travel universe wide. Highly more advanced than The Anox. How they out done my people goes untold, but I know they can not maneuver Solomarian technology without one: me. They are too quick to kill off my people before knowing their mistake. It was best to be dead than killing off species.”_

“ What abilities we should know about The Anox?”

“ Those Details will be told in a report.”, Tann finally asked, “ Report it to Tiran Kandros and he will send it to me. This talk of The Anox has me worried for The Nexus being in the crossfire. We will set a galaxy wide evacuation.”

“ I will be on it.”, said Evfra.

“ How long?”, Tann asked.

_“ two weeks.”_

“ How do you know this?”,asked Addison.

_“ I am more than a simple human, Director Addison.”_

“ I assume home isn't close by?”

_“ Home is where the light shines brightest.”_

“ Enough of talk - The pod has arrived. Pathfinders, Evfra along with Moshae Sjefa,  and Directors only. Dismissed.”

Without a word, only footsteps had been heard throughout the Headquarters. Not one person had spoke or whispered to one another. Zephera stayed along with the Pathfinders until the rest of the Pathfinder’s crew had left. Kandros took the time to lead first out from Pathfinder HQ and over to the private docking area of The Nexus. The Angaran ship along with the people there waited in front of the pod covered in grey plastic. The shape from a far distance looked like an egg, but the closer they got, the flat it appeared. As it floated and easy to maneuver around with it’s anti-gravity Avitus accidentally activated. Zephera was surprised by the lack of questions regarding her tattoos and the manifesting of her weapon in her tattoos. Not that it really mattered to anyone to anyone. Kandros stood next to Zephera while walking to the private docking area. Giving her glances every so often since they departed from speaking in Militia HQ. Standing to a _Solomarian_ , who ever they were, he kept himself from asking to many questions. Best if he sees what she could do.

One of The Angarans removed the tarp covering the metallic gold structure and moved off to the side. Returning what is suitable to be a safe distance. Zephera continued to walk on forward at a slow pace towards the pod. Kandros watched her approached the craft seeing her posture change. The pod immediately reacted to her left hand raising before her. Moving to a upright position and with her body with it; began lifting off the ground. The pod opened; alerting The Angara close by to point their guns at it. Evfra quick to stop his men from firing.

The pod began flowing in a gold light like an energy being sucked into its force; Zephera. The first it touched her, she went into a trance as it entered her body. Circling her body like a snake like a protective field as the transfer was being done. Those witnessing it had to watch to believe what is happening in front of them. The pod slowly disintegrating from its form. Revealing what is a Omni-tool towards Zephera’s right arm. Her injured arm slowly outstretched from the sling and with the help of the gold aura flowing around her remove the splint and placed the Omni-tool on her injured arm. From the view from Kandros, he could almost see her bones moving back to the original place as it has been before. An uneasy sight that hasn’t bother Zephera. The gold aura of her Biotics slowly formed something that is familiar to what is seen only on earth.

Wings.

Although these wings were only formed into shape with _biotics_ , it never truly stuck to her as it is. Disappearing as the last of the aura last entered upon her body. Setting Zephera slowly onto the ground but her trance left her confused and dizzy that it lead her to collapse into her side. Kandros jogged over to her and grabbed hold of her shoulders. She happened to be out of breath, lazily looking around her to see Kandros behind her.

“ You okay?”, he asked, trying to contain the purr in his subvocals away from the Directors approaching. His tone concerned of her wellbeing.

 _“ I am.”_ , she groaned, with a help of Kandros’s hands grabbing a hold of her good arm back up standing again. Taking the glance over to The Pathfinders and Directors; it was a sight that she predicted will come.

“ You put on a show there.”, said Ryder.

“ Fascinating.”, spoke Raeka, who hadn't spoke since the meeting, “ I was expecting to see your true form? Tell me - if your people died off. How after millions of years, you come along?”

_“ Survival. There are things I still do not know myself.”_

“ The voice, her tattoos; double more now, her biotics, what abilities do you also have?”, asked Sarissa.

_“ Questions for another time.”_

“ Likewise.”

Moshae Sjefa stepped forward to meet Zephera close by. Having Evfra by her side the whole time they were with The Directors.

“ Does this make you a savior of our Galaxy?”, she asked.

_“ Something like that - yes.”_

“ You are brave to do so - knowing that it will be saved, but not yourself. You have my respect.”, bowing her head down once before giving a small smile in which Zephera returned.

“ As long as you protect us from these invaders. You can count on it.”, said Evfra.

“ Alright everyone. Now that the show is over..”, began Tann, “ We have a job to do.”

“ Of course.”

“ I will take Zephera back to Militia Headquarters on the mission reports and plans.”, said Kandros.

“ Take The Pathfinders. They’ll need it.”, told Tann.

“ Of course.”

* * *

 

Is it possible to plane this in two weeks? Zephera Zephera grew more less tired from giving a Militia Meeting along with a Video call with The Resistance lead teams on the matter. From The Anox, their abilities, their strengths and weaknesses, their reason being in Andromeda, her own plan to save it. Could it actually work? The leads and chance to this working is unpredictable. New aliens, new problems - anything could go wrong. Zephera’s motivation has never let to stop these aliens from killing those helping her. To enslave all is to take everyone’s freedom. After what had happened to her people, she doesn’t want the same fate happening to them. The Milky Way had already face to many lives. Important people died, dead ends to dead ends, but they kept fighting. It became an exhausting continuous four hours of the meeting taking its place before it ended. For their unknown knowledge that The Nexus itself had already began moving out from the cross-fire.

With everyone gone from the meeting room, Kandros came back with a clear glass of water for Zephera to hydrate herself after a stressful meeting. Accepting his kind gesture and drinking it easily. Hearing the clicks behind her throat of how thirsty she was. Hoping she will never have to do this again - not that she will ever do.

“ Tired?”

_“ You really asking, Kandros?”_

“ I take that as a yes.”

Handing it the empty glass towards Kandros before speaking, _“ only a matter of time.”_ , she sighs, _“ Only a matter of time.”_

“ Come on, let us head back to my apartment.”,he offered.

_“ I could use a shower.”_

* * *

 

Kandros waited patiently in the living room couch while watching the daily news meanwhile Zephera took her time in the shower. The time is late afternoon after the hour longs of a meeting she had put herself through. He was beginning to feel embarrassed in realization of the mess he put himself in the restroom. Hoping Zephera wouldn’t notice anything - more likely she is. Giving himself a face palm and a sigh at the thought. Did she know about Turian - _what the fuck_ , Kandros thought at the thought of a question. There is a lot about Zephera that he does not know. About her past, where she came from, why her, her relationship with Kaetus, and The Reapers. So many questions; so little time.

_“Hey, I'm out.”_

Her sudden voice made his head turn quick to glance behind him from over the couch. Mandibles tightened against his jaw at the sight of never thinking he would ever see Zephera showing so much skin ;Or what humans called “ comfortable clothes”. White tank top and black spandex shorts. Her hair neatly combed straight from being damped. She was taller than most human females and to Turian standards, again, were considered respectable and attractive. Tall and muscular; Kandros wondered if she can fight. Having never seen her in action besides the use of _biotics_ . And _look at that waist_ and the thickness of her well build thighs. What did he put himself into? Her eyes glowing brighter than before she activated the pod? Not that Kandros could tell, but staring for too long.

_“ Do you need to use the restroom?”_

He snapped out of it, letting his Mandibles release from the tighten grip, “ Ah.”, he turned forward, “ No.”

Zephera made herself over to the couch next to Kandros awkwardly like a crush about to confess to him. Sitting normally and having her hands sat on her lap and glanced beside her to see his attention on her. The activity from the screen only broke their silence from being too awkward. Her expression never changed. Thoughts of what to say. What _could_ she say? Kandros could be the one who break the ice. An ice he gladly obliged.

“ How’s your arm? I assume it healed you?”

_“ Yes it did. More so now.”_

“ Good to hear.”, Kandros almost gave a concern whisper. _Spirits_ , he wanted to get close to her and hold her hand. After the last rejection, would she do it again and leave? The hesitation lurks.

_“ How about you? I know from what you heard must of been too much to take in. Along with hundreds of questions.”_

“ Only questions some wouldn’t dare ask.”

_“ Bring them to me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '. . . . ' - Zephera's ASOL ( Italia )  
> ". . . ." - Zephera's Voice (Italia)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amicae- another word for significant other.

The thought of Zephera finally allowing Kandros be free of ask questions has made his blood run quick to his head. Debating what should he ask first? About her? About her people? Her past? Does she even consider him as a friend? Now that he things about it, he wonders. Wanting to get close to her had become complicated. Every time he made a move, she would move away. He understands her grief for Kaetus, but was there something that she wasn't telling him? His feelings towards Zephera only expressed little. In the inside, his heart sings for her. Falling so hard that he forgets he even had legs. The scent she always carried on her. The smell of flowers he can't seem to distinguish. Exotic, but peaceful. The long wet black hair passing her breasts and almost touching her waist. _Damn that waist_. It’s something that drove Kandros’s insides go crazy, but his composure remained professional.  

“ All this talk about your people; The Solomarians. Is it true? What you are? Where you are from?”, there was no better way to ask a question Kandros could ask without asking many so at once Zephera would feel overwhelmed on.

There was something Kandros didn’t expect her to do; smile. More like a grin. _Yes,_ definitely a grin. Lowering her head solemnly as she chuckled softly. Was it something he said?

_“ Oh Kandros, you talk to me as if you have never met me.”_

“ Never properly gotten to get to know you.”, he corrected. Her smile fallen, never breaking eye contact with Kandros.

 _“ You are right.”,_ she answered, _“  Maybe we can take a seat on your porch overlooking The Nexus while we talk.”_

“ I'll bring drinks.”, realization hits him, “ I forgot you don't-"

_“ I will make a exception. Just this once.”_

“ I only have Drossix Blue, Dextro based.”

_“ I am Immune, remember?”_

His mandibles flared, “ Even better.”

* * *

 

With the artificial sun making landfall soon, the sight wasn't bad from the balcony of Kandros’s apartment. Mixture of many light colors from blue to yellow from certain areas. The sound of ships patrolling by without making so much noise is perfect from where Zephera and Kandros had position themselves into. A decent sized balcony with wide long seats and comfortable cushions for the both of them. It was big enough for Kandros, but with Zephera;  seated herself with her legs crossed barefooted while Kandros sat up against the wall cushions with one leg raised facing the balcony view with Zephera facing Kandros. After pouring herself a wine glass, he handed it over to her. Grabbing it with her left hand, she waited for him.

“ You know how to-"

 _“ I am from Earth.”_ , pointing the glass to tap with his before taking a sip first. A sour face followed, lowering her glass before she could spill herself, and gave small coughs.

“ Who has never had a Drossix Blue. I heard this could make a human’s stomach explode.”, the way he said that with a purr felt good. A rough tough purr.

 _“ Half human.”_ , she corrected, _“  I , The Savior Of The Galaxy ,will not be taken down by a drink.”_

Kandros chuckled - he _chuckled_. “ Well then.”, he took his sip.

“ Let us start again from the beginning. .”, Kandros paused, “ Who are you?”

 _“ My name is Zephera Nazarian. Earth- born in the 21st century. .”_ , she began _, “ In the year 2019, Humanity has discovered the will of cryostasis. They began testing it on the terminally ill until a cure is discovered. Two years later in the year 2021, people volunteered to sleep for six hundred years in space. If anything were to happen to Earth, we wouldn't be disturbed. I was a Medical Technician and a Planetary Protection Officer for NASA in Houston. Do you know where that is?”_

“ I’m know little of Earth’s geological landmass. One of Andromeda Initiative headquarters is in Houston. I went there for a mission once.”

_“ What? How did it look?”_

“ Lot’s of buildings, scenery was nice, people welcomed me with _opening arms._ ”, was that his attempt to sarcasm.

 _“ I assume they did not treat you well?”_ , a small sip followed, getting used to exotic alien taste.

“ Hah, yeah. . . A Planetary Protection Officer and Medical Tech ,huh?”

_“ Something wrong?”_

“ Oh NO - no.”, his voice quieter, “ just wondering if I suppose what I think it is.”

_“ It IS what you think it is. Humanity hasn't made contact with aliens during my time. Although we knew they existed and visited us for a long time, The government hid it from us for their own gain. The other Officers and I were the ones assigned for protocol during first contact. This, lead to The First Contact War; Relay 314 incident turians call it. I alone, being the supervisor had been the only one awaken.”_

He felt himself choking in his drink. How did she-?

 _“ Easy there.”,_ she called out, _“ I know this much of a surprise for you. My life over the years had been interesting.”_

“ Ahem - interesting indeed. So, you were there during The 314 Relay? Why?”

_“ The humans are too quick for protocol when it came to First Contact. Leaving me to take charge of the whole ordeal. Fixing the mess they already started. I was there, dodging bullets from your kind. Years later, look at us now.”_

From his experience, he met many turian veterans who still despise humans long after the war. In Zephera’s case, she didn’t show much hatred for Turians or any other species in that matter. Similar to The Turian General Adrien Victus and his friendly tone and equality with every alien he speaks too. Her resentment doesn't show. He wondered how many she killed? If she had too. He couldn’t imagine.

“ Why didn't they wake up your crew?”

She nodded, swallowing the small amount of drink she has in her mouth before speaking, _“ They were running out of options of how to stop the war. They apologize for not waking me up before for First Contact Protocol, but they needed help ASAP. Leaving me with a crew of the new generation.”_

“ Did you go back into stasis after the end of the war?”

 _“ Yes I have.”_ , she was becoming uneasy. Thinking of the reason how she got here. So many questions.

“ I assume you were awoken again by The Reaper attack?”, he asked.

 _“No.”,_ she answered, “ _Two years before The Reaper Attack,  The space station I was in was attacked by a Krogan Bounty Hunter. He killed my whole crew before trying to get to me.”_

Silence begins to thicken, “ How did you escape?”, he dared asked.

 _“ His shot fired must of triggered an off switch from my pod. I should of been killed then and there, but my powers were evoked and helped me escape from the Bounty Hunter.”_ , as she spoke, she lifted her left hand to show the gold biotic glowing from around her hand.

Kandros couldn’t imagine the loss of her whole crew from the remaining generation of her time. To be left as the only one left from her generation. How could she be so calm telling him this? Other than that, thinking of his mother and his sister back on Palaven. Did they make it out during The Reaper Attack? The thought of it made him tense. It’s been six hundred years and to know if they did or didn’t should be left unanswered for now.

“ I'm sorry for what happen to your crew.”

_“ I am sorry too.”_

The silence thicken in the thought of millions of lives lost during the war. At this moment, Zephera nor Kandros have knowledge of Shepard’s success in defeating The Reapers. For that answer will be unanswered for now.

“ How old are you?”, Kandros broke the silence.

 _“ 764 years old.”,_ she jest, _“ Are you calling me old?”_

“ NO!”, Kandros interjected, “ I was just. . - _spirits_ how do I say this in order for you to understand. I wasn't -"

Zephera chuckled; _damn that laugh_ , Kandros cursed to himself. Hearing her chuckle meant a good thing?

_“ I am twenty-six years old.”_

“ I would of been your age if you arrived during The Nexus Uprising, I’m twenty-eight.”

_“ Good looking for a six hundred year old.”_

Kandros looked down at his glass for a moment. Talon fingers playing around at the rim of his glass. Feeling tight to his chest. _Spirits, she’s killing me._

“ How do you talk as you do now?”

_“ I never had talked like this.  Once I became aware as my powers became stronger, it came on its own. I tried talking normal to try and lower suspicion toward the Nexus, but silence is my only power.”_

“ So what was that all about?”, Kandros questioned, “ The way you acted. Were you trying to lower your suspicion?”

 _“ or maybe I was just messing with you.”_ , she smirked _, “ You were easy to play with.”_

“ You lousy human.”, Kandros glared towards Zephera. Kandros placed his glass on the bar stool next to him and lunged at her with his talons out to grab her. This fast movement made Zephera gasp backwards, but it wasn't far enough to dodge his long arms grabbing her waists. He moved forward for get on top of her while he squeezed her waist. Making her emit a squeal of laughter as she did. The sound of glass shatter caught their attention. Seeing that Zephera had dropped her glass on the floor. Looking at each other, seeing in the position they were in. Kandros had brought her to his side to lay beside him with her below him. He remained on the side almost hoving her with one hand on her waist. The other supporting him and catching the lock of her hair. How soft it would of felt between his bare fingers if it wasn’t for his gloves.

Her eyes always brought his attention. So golden; so bright, he could almost see the glow move like that of flames. The dim night of the lights brought them out more than they should. Her caramel skin most attractive to Turian standards; he would often see other Turians take a glimpse of her after the meeting. How it bothered him in wanting to make his display of dominating his mate with his scent. It drove him crazy how much he wanted her. To make her his _mate._ His _Amicae_. Manibles flickered once in hesitation to make the move.

Kandros wanted her for so long and he yearned for this to happen and now he’s hesitant? _Now or ever._

 _“ No. .”_ , Zephera removed himself from the position and stood up from the couch. Her back on him as she crossed her arms. Looking out towards the view.

“ Zephera. .”, he followed her, “ Why don’t you let me in?”, he slowly turned her around by taking her hands and uncrossing them. Was it something he did? Was it because he’s alien? Or was it because-

 _“ Kandros, I am dying. Did you forget that?”,_ she began, _“ All my life, up until now, the galaxy - no, the whole universe is counting on me, the last Solormarian, to save all of them. It became my destiny to save you all from the life of slavery. Everyone in my life is dead because of me. Kaetus followed me to Andromeda because he wanted to see me succeed till my last breath; and because he loved me. Now, I almost lost you. The power of love leads to a tragedy.”_

 _She’s afraid_ , Kandros thought. All he could do is listen to her vent. Let her share her feelings. She expresses her emotions out like an Angara, but holds in her thoughts and feelings like a Turian.

 _“ I have seen people come and go. I have met a lot of people to make me get where I am now. I lead a enemy out of a Galaxy to invade another. I do not want you to lose your life because of me. After everything that happened to Kaetus. I can not.”,_ she whispered, shaking her head down, _“  For the sake of yourself. please._ ”

Kandros pulled her closer to him and placed her small hand on his chest armor, “ You feel that? I know you can.”

She slowly nodded.

“ I **am** alive. I want you to spend the last moments happy. Dying or not, you are the one who matters to me. Let me know if I'm saying this right as you humans say; my heart beats for you. I want you to allow me in. To touch you. To feel you. . . To love you. If you want everyone to see you succeed, you know I’ll be watching.”

 _“ Kandros. Please.”,_ Zephera begged. The tightness of her chest and her feelings overwhelmed as her eyes began to water.

“ Let me in.”, Kandros begged. Now having both of his hands on his chest over her hand that remained there. Zephera fought so hard to fight off the tightness in her chest. She felt the same, she fell hard, and _she_ couldn’t help it. The power of love wins everything.

Kandros throat vibrated towards his chest in comfort. Close enough for her to feel and hear for her affection. It was at this time when she looked up at him and smiled. Kandros mimicked the same with the flicker of his mandibles to indicate the reaction of her smile. Has she accepted? She had to be. She didn’t move away or rejected in any way or form. There, she made the gesture only a Turian would understand. Kandros reacted the same to catch the touch of her before bowing backwards to catch of each other’s eyes. Letting go of her hand and taking one to her left cheek with his right hand.  Touching her skin with his thumb smoothly before leaning down towards her. She did the same.

Placing her lips on his mouth. She felt at ease again. The tightness in her chest went away immediately she kissed him. Feeling his mandibles touch her slightly. Feeling them flicker once before he opened his mouth wider for his tongue to touch her lip. The taste of alcohol was still there. As it was the same with Zephera. To be considered drunk, Zephera would know if he done this by drinking himself drunk to gain courage. It wasn't about that, he’s too mature to face it. He wanted to relax with her. To finally have her as his mate.

His _Amicae._

His tongue made contact with hers. The differences between two species is grand, but not that she was complaining. He felt insecure about kissing his first human. Half-human that is. Never been with a human or asari, he would be clumsy, but the way Zephera took him was patience. He took a hold of both of her hips and moved her the couch bedding with her below him. Without breaking the kiss, he let his hands roam free. Her upper body, her lower body, and pretty much everything in - no ,not yet. Kandros wanted touch her, removing both of gloves carefully before letting his talons slither under her white tank top. Zephera reacted to his slow touch by leaning her back upwards against him. Their tongues danced with each other without a motion to stop themselves. Enjoying every minute of their connection. Zephera placed her hands on his chest armor. Hard to admit it was poking her and making her uncomfortable . Kandros had always known Humans and Asari wore something above their _bumps_ . _Breasts_ , he corrected. Feeling the sturdy fabric end moving himself underneath to catch her breast with one hand.

Breaking the kiss, Kandros moved to the side of her head and down her neck. Using the other hand to pull her a little from her neck to have it more exposed for him. Taking a sniff of her hair smell of pleasant flower. His crest pressing on the side of her head behind her ear. The scent, taking it all in for himself. How relaxing, peaceful, and beautiful. The tightness of his muscles within his armor making it really uncomfortable. Vocalizing deeply a human wouldn’t be able to pick it up. Her reaction said something different. Reacting to him by pressing her cheek against him and letting her hands press against his throat to feel the vibration.

His other talon followed down to the rim of her spandex. Hooking his nail underneath it. It was at this time Zephera whispered to him that he didn't quite catch. This time, she lightly pushed his chest to make him look at her.

 _“ No.”_ , she said, _“ Not yet.”_

“ Perhaps a bed would help.”

 _“ No. I. .”,_ she stopped herself and pulled herself up. Leaning against the armrest of the cushion couch bed. Kandros moved himself to still be lying, but on his side.

“ I understand you’re not ready.”

_“ Kandros, there is something I have not told you."_

He listened.

 _“ Come.”_ , she moved first to her feet with him following afterwards. Standing facing together with the small gap between them, she sighed, _“ There is something I need to show you. If you allow me, all of this will make sense.”_

“ how do you mean?”

_“ Do you trust me?”_

“ I do.”

Kandros said no more. Watching her come closer to him with her eyes never breaking contact from him. A hand rising towards his face slowly;stopping herself to make a second guess. Kandros nodded once in reassurance. Allowing her to touch him in a trance. A spark of light blinded his vision and everything around him was white with a gold mist before him. Consuming him into a darker place. Leading it to fad back into the light making form of what he was seeing.

* * *

 

_The sequence felt like a dream. Seeing multiple images, multiple voices coming after another. The sight of Zephera within a dream sequence. His view in third person of her secret family line. Seeking answers in a dream within a dream. Although the images came by quickly. He understood and sense everything that is needed to know within those images and the voices that came through._

_“ I do not think I can do this.”, Her voice came through._

_“ Yes you can. You can do things that others can not. You have it in your blood.”, another followed._

_“ What are you saying?”_

_“ You, hold The Solomarian’s greatest power within your blood. You, are the existence of the race none would ever dream to see. You, have the power to end this war, but only one can stopped. The choice will not be easy, but I know you are wise to know which is best. You are a highborn, after all.”_

_“ A what?”_

_The voice that followed descended to cut it off from Kandros to hear of what the voice has to say. He_ **_knew_ ** _what it would be, and there was no doubt what Kaetus had said before he corrected himself._

* * *

 

Kandros found himself back into reality the first thing Zephera had removed her hand away from Kandros. She didn’t need to say anything, and neither did he. How he looked at her made no difference of what he found out. Kaetus knew about this all along? Did anyone know about this other than Kaetus? Does anyone know?

“ You’re a Queen. Why didn't you tell me?”, he breathed out, as if he had never dreamt of ever saying that word.

_“ I needed time.”_

“ You’re destined to save the galaxy _with your life_ .”, he began, “ I’m talking to a real life Goddess! _Spirits_ \- You’re going to sacrifice yourself knowing you’re a Queen!”

_“  - But know that in the end. The war was worth fighting for.”_

“ Zephera, there must be another way. Not for the sake of me, but for the sake of others.”, he knew she was right. A Turian saying told by superior before a fight, but this is different.

Zephera shook her head while he spoke, _“ There is no other way. I am sorry, Kandros. ”_

Kandros took her hand again, “ Wherever you go; I follow.”

Her expression lightened by those exact words. The thought of Kaetus. His voice still ringing in her mind of him. Seeing Kaetus through Kandros. Both in love, but Kandros; his loyalty. His pride. All too similar. She won't do the same mistake happen again.

_Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '. . . . ' - Zephera's ASOL ( Italia )  
> ". . . ." - Zephera's Voice (Italia)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capsicum annuum- Native Palaveni Plant similar to a Patato.
> 
> Amicae- Significant Other.

The morning was peaceful. The artificial lighting of The Nexus waking in the new lighting cycle has begun. Zephera was alarmed by something that jolted her awake. Laying in bed, she found the one person who slept with her not there anymore. There was only one thing that Kandros would do early in the morning; take a shower. Yet, the sound of the Shower running is quiet. Zephera went to check it out, throwing the sheet to the side and walking over barefoot to the bathroom. Maybe he wasn't there, but it didn't hurt to che-

“ Zephera don-", Kandros’s voice cut by the urge of throwing up in the toilet of the restroom with a shriek so alien to Zephera. Catching Kandros in the middle of getting rid of excess alcohol was a sight to see. Zephera was merely surprised to note that Kandros; is a lightweight. Taking notice of how they drank last night. How much did she drink last night that none of it affected her? Maybe being half-human isn't bad after all.

 _“ SORRY!”,_ she shouted loud enough for him to hear as she slide the door closed behind her. The thought of Kandros being a lightweight was both amusing and difficult to feel bad for him. Chuckling lowly to herself, she cleared her throat before speaking again, _“ I. .uh. . Do you need anything?”_

She waited for a response.

“ Another drink!”, he called out. Was he trying to be sarcastic? A joke even? Kandros has a hard time understanding human sarcasm, maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't. Zephera doesn’t know if she should laugh or not, so she went safe with not laughing, _“You know you can not do that.”,_ she replied, _“ I will be waiting around here if you need me.”_

Without getting a reply back, she leaned away from the door and towards the bedroom. She gathered her things from the bottom floor living room and used the shower from downstairs. A lot for just one person. A mire smirk only made present on her face when noticing this. Not that Kandros had a problem sharing the apartment with someone. The shower went long and smooth. The water hitting against her skin. The warmth of the water somewhat comforting. So relaxing she wanted to say in there forever. She loved it. By the time she was done and out of the bathroom, she was met by the smell of eggs.

 _He knows how to cook?_ , she thought walking barefoot over to the longchair while brushing her hair against the towel with the both of her hands.

_“ Smells good.”_

Kandros jumped by the sound of her voice. Did he not hear her coming? He shifted from his position; luckily. He didn't  drop anything he was cooking with. It worried Zephera for that moment before seeing Kandros step away from the stove.

_“ I. .”_

“ No, it’s my fault. I didn't hear you.”, he avoided eye contact with her. Merely because he was embarrassed for what just happened earlier. This caught up to her right when Kandros served her plate. Eggs, bacon, and something alien she hadn't seen before.

 _“ This looks really good. What is this?"_ , she pointed at the mushy blue substance.

“ A native Palaveni planet called _Capsicum annuum_ . It’s similar to a Earth plant. What do you call it? A Potato?”, he asked without moving his eyes from the food he made for himself after, “ Since you can eat both Levo and Dextro foods, I wanted to share something with you from home.”

_How sweet._

She chuckled, _“ You make it sound like Potato is weird name for an Earth plant.”_

“ It is.”, he returned the chuckle back at her at the thought of Potato. He went over to hit right next to her on the countertop. Served different food for both species, but he had never thought he would be serving Zephera Dextro food. Let alone that she’s human - half anyway. By the think of it, he alone wanted to ask questions how she could consume anything without getting sick.

_“ I did not know you could cook. Who taught you?”_

If there was one thing; it was her demeanor. She's beginning to talk like a normal person. Finding out that she’s a Queen meant giving her respect. The last person to ever address her as such was Kaetus and he; gave her respect like no other. It was always Zephera, and he had a reason. It made all sense why he acted so vigilant with her. Should he be as vigilant as Kaetus was of her?

Beautiful.

Unique.

Portentous.

Vigorous.

Enduring.

“ Self taught myself how to cook Human and Turian food as a hobby. I guess my mother had to do with it; Cooking meals I certainly can’t master. It’s something I picked up in her memory. Why?”, he looked at her finally, feeling relaxed now that he wasn't avoiding eye contact with her anymore.

 _“ Just curious.”_ , she stated, _“ You cook in the memory of your mother. . . Do you miss her? It should not have been easy joining The Andromeda Initiative.”_

“ It wasn't easy for the both of us, I'm not going to lie. I do miss her when I get the chance to think about her. Knowing that she's been dead for six hundred years. I guess cooking made it easier to cope with everything what we left is gone.”

_“ I know the feeling.”_

“ Andromeda is home now so, maybe the worst is over.”

_“ For now.”_

Kandros tipped his mandibles once. Knowing that she had been right. Waking up to a new generation so far into the future. Wandering what The Milky Way had been up to. Now learning about The Reapers from Zephera had begun a worry among those who knew. Their planet and the people they left. Did they survive? Everyone knew the answer to that, but not in the hands of the Reapers. As so Zephera called them.

_“ What other Human food can you make?”_

“ Ryder’s brother often asks me to make him Tamales sometimes  Uhm -", he cleared his throat in attempt to say a word he had difficult saying, “ Mexican Food.”

This sparked Zephera’s eye, _“ I have not had Tamales in- well, centuries.”_

“ Do you want me to make you some? I-"

Zephera waved her hand, “ _Thank you, but Another time. Duty calls for us in Militia HQ.”_

“ I was expecting them to give you a different uniform other than the usual Andromeda Initiative Uniform. I’ll make sure Sajax fetches a different  uniform for you.”

_“ Thank you.”_

Kandros nodded briefly, taking the empty plate from Zephera’s hands and washes them in the sink. Returning back towards Zephera who was close to finishing her orange juice. Kandros on the other hand, filled himself with Dextro Coffee.

“ Say.”, he began, “ Now that I think about it, were you - all this time since the beginning, you were just acting?”

A chuckle came forward. Almost choking on her orange juice when she was asked the question that made her have immediate flashbacks.

 _“ Worth it for the look on your face.”_ , she snorted.

“ C’mon.”, he huffed, “  I learned Sign Language for nothing?”

 _‘ It is something Kaetus and I picked up as a way to communicate without our enemies knowing what we are saying.’_ , she signed.

 _‘ Smart, and useful.’_ , Kandros replied.

_“ Do not abuse it too much, Kandros.”_

“ Tiran. .”

_“ What?”_

“ Call me Tiran when we’re off duty. If you're okay with that, _your highness._ ”, his mandibles tipped against his cheeks tightly in amusement. Zephera could never get used to Turians moving their mandibles. Not ever..

_“ Do not call me that yet, Kan - Tiran. You can call me Zephera like you always had. I do not want the people to know as of yet.”_

“ Yet, as in never?”

_“ I can not predict how people are going to react. I am just an outsider to the people. . . I do not think they would want to hear that an outsider is a Goddess of the Universe after everything they have been through.”_

“ True.”

The sound of Kandros’s Omni-tool beeping for his attention caught him as he immediately answered it with Sajax already talking to someone before coming back to Kandros.

_“ Ah sorry, Kandros. I'm here to inform you that Director Tann and The Pathfinders are arranging a meeting in an hour.”_

“ Again?”, his voice low and disapproving.

_“ Yes, sir. Both you and Nazarian.”_

“ We’ll be there. Kandros out.”

The retreating beat of his Omni-tool sounded just as she was getting up from her seat. Tying her hair up in a low bun as she did so to ready herself. Kandros and Zephera said no word over to Militia HQ in terms on their focus on the meeting. Meetings. . Got to love them. Kandros wasn't a man of showing affection towards Zephera. Occasionally giving her hand to grave against hers for a moment. Eventually holding hands by the time they got the elevator. Looking at each other and smiling. Kandros’s twitched his mandibles a bit in form of a smile; a Turian smile anyway.

 _“ How did you sleep?”_ , she asked.

“ Better than the couch.”

 _“ Enough said.”_ , shrugging her shoulders.

By the time they left the elevator, both of them released their hands and continued on their path over to Militia HQ. Giving the time to look around, Zephera had noticed the place to be similar to the Citadel. It was way more managed ;  Despite it being over six hundred years old and a couple years younger in use. It's good to see some things don't change.

“ Nazarian!”, someone called out with sound of footsteps speedings towards them to their left where Zephera stood standing. A well known Asari caught up to them out of breath, as if she was frantic about catching them before they left to do other things, “ Kandros. . Nazarian. .”, T’vera breathed out.

_“ Are you okay?”_

“ Yes. I just wanted to ask a favor of you.”

_“ I do not think I have the time-"_

“ Please Nazarian, it will only be for a moment.”

Zephera looked up to Kandros for his permission. He simply nodded, but didn't dare leave her side. She didn't need his permission for anything, but he felt appreciated that she has. He doesn't know if the feeling is between soldier to soldier or lover to lover. Kandros will never know. And it was best to be left that way.

* * *

 

“ Is that it? Taking blood from her for your ‘research?’”, he asked disapprovingly, “ She’s not going to be your experiment.”

“ Easy Kandros. You sound pretty defensive with Nazarian over here.”, her blue eyes glanced at the both of them while inserting another tube for it to be filled with blood, “ Is there something I should know?”

The two became quiet. It was obvious enough that T’vera only needed body language to know about the two’s relationship, “ Ah -"

“ Don’t you tell anyone.”, pointed Kandros.

“ Hey - patient confidentiality. I will _never_ share my patient’s personal information.”, she turned to look at Zephera, “ and friend.”

_“ Thank you.”_

“ Have you two started-"

“ **_No._ ** ”, both said in unison.

“ You know, despite you being both Dextro and Levo DNA, you’re immune to anything normally harmful to the opposite. I don’t know much of your species unless I study it for future reference if anything were to happen to you.”

 _“ Thank you for your concern.”_ , Zephera nodded.

“ You're welcome.”

“ How much longer?”, he asked, feeling uncomfortable about this interspecies awkwardness thing.

“ Last one and then she’s free to go.”, she told him.

 _“ What else do you expect in researching me?”_ , she finally spoke.

“ Ever since you I found out that you have a rare blood type, I wanted a further study. I wanted to find out why you are both Dextro and Levo DNA, your immunity, and perhaps find out about your heritage.”, she then pulled out a inch tube from under where ever it possible could of came from, “ Spit in this.”

_“ Doctor T’vera.”_

“ For science!”, she clarified, “ Doctor Lexi is in on this too. This is going to be between her and I when researching this.  To learn of a new alien species! This is exciting.”, she clasped her hands.

“ You make it sound like she’s your lab rat.”, snorted Kandros.

“ No! Of course not, I-"

_“ It is fine, T’vera. I appreciate you for doing this, but know that I am half human and not much is different. Along with for future reference, what blood type could I possibly have?”_

“ I don't know. . I need to look into it. It’s . . .complicated.”

_“ I see. . . I trust you will know soon enough.”_

“ Of course.”

A small sting could be felt of T’vera pulling the needle from her arm and placed a small cloth over it and wrapped around her arm in a black bandage to hold it through. Afterwards, Zephera went in somewhere private to spew out her business into a tub before leaving that room and gave it back to T’vera. Giving her thanks before leaving the Medical Bay with Kandros. It gave enough time for them to arrive on time without getting rough remarks from Tann and the others before the meeting.

 _“ Rix.”_ , Zephera said approaching him. The way he reacted at the instance of her subvocal voice made him jolt from his position. Hiding the startle by sharply turning his to look at him. Cutting off his deep thoughts from feeling embarrassed.

“ Yes?”, he looked at her. The more she gotten closer, the more he could smell it on her. The scent different from before. The flowery smell clouded with another turian’s scent. Mandibles tipped close to his jaw as he looked at her closely around her to find Kandros staying by her side. Nose almost wrinkling like a bunny would when smelling something. He’d hope Zephera wouldn't notice he could smell the marking scent on her.

_“ I wanted to stop by and say Thank you for doing what I can not; possible. I appreciate it.”_

He bowed his head, “ Of course, uhm. . Nazarian.”

_“ Is something wrong?”_

“ Oh - no. . I just, don’t know how to address you is all.”

“ Wait.”, Kandros leaned over to stand in between them, “ He knows?”

She briefly nodded once without looking at him.

“ How many know besides me?”

 _“ Just you two for now. I do not want them getting suspicious.”_ , she jested, sarcastic about Kandros’s reaction. Messing with him was a way to go to brighten things up. As a way to apologize to him for not telling.

“ Hey, meeting is about to start.”, Raeka lowly whispered for them to hear. Walking past them as they followed right after in the same direction. Zephera mentally pouted about this meeting, mentally exhausting with endlessly answering question about The Anox. From what Zephera assume it will be about.

 _If Kaetus was here,_ Zephera paused herself from saying more in her mind. Thinking about his death wasn't making it easier on herself. Distracting herself from focusing on the real threat. This feeling. .

She hadn't had this feeling in well - centuries. The feeling of being in charge with only her orders ever since she got out stasis the first time.

“ Public evacuation is on its course.”, started Director Addison, “ As for us, we all can assume this is about the threat. Yes, but understand that you all have the upper hand on this. Along with APEX and Nazarian.”

“ The upper hand? You mean the front lines?”, asked Ryder.

“ It’s important to keep Nazarian behind front lines at all cost.”, explained Kandros, keeping his eye contact passing through everyone. Giving a moment to glance towards Zephera in a keen expression that he was worried for her. “ We can’t afford The Anox get a hold her to complete their mission. If we-"

 _“ It is not your call.”_ , Zephera caught everyone’s attention to her in her outburst. The dueled voice she owned really caught everyone by surprise. Her voice felt almost vibrating through everyone’s chest. The air thick in her presence.

“ You have no position to speak.-"

 _“ I believe I do.”_ , her eyes glaring into Tann’s eyes. Aside from being tired of having to put up with him, she had to have a say in this. Knowing she is the only one being able to find strengths and weaknesses from the invaders coming in two weeks. They knew little, and with only little time has come by and they have learned nothing. Useless to what Zephera could do in terms of helping the Galaxy.

_“ I do not need your protection from my duty. I will fight along those who volunteer to sacrifice themselves in sake of Andromeda. The Anox will do to anything to get to me. Your technology may or may not protect you, but knowing that I’m there; you have nothing to worry about.”_

“ - and what support could you really provide other than your biotics and giving us intel on these invaders?”, Zephera knew Tann was trying to insult her and bring down her confidence. If only that _asshole_ knew.

“ What happened on Voeld wasn't enough for you?”, asked Avitus, “ You clearly haven't seen her out on the field.”, his mind wandered to the memory inside the cave. Only for a second of finding her dismembering the thing with her strong biotics proved enough, “ What she could do - what she’s _able_ to do. We can't underestimate this threat with just learning from Nazarian. _We_ can't risk to lose without precautions. If she's the only one who can give us a little support from the enemy. She deserves to be up front.”

“ If you're implying that we should keep everyone alive? You're wrong.”, explained Addison, “ A lot of people will die and you know it. Nazarian must be protected away from enemy lines if she is to activate the shield - by however she is going to do it.”, Addison gestured towards Zephera. Who only stayed quiet for the portion.

“ If our ships and weapons can't penetrate through enemy fields? How are we supposed to get passed them?”, asked Sarissa.

_“ The Anox are using Solomarian Technology and most of the tech that they're using are dominant. They cannot use shields or any weapons that can do extensive damage, but they can shoot. Traveling is minimal to how you got here. With me to activate it - we will be unstoppable.”_

“ You're implying in getting onto their ships and activating it yourself?”, asked Kesh.

 _“ In order for my mission to be complete. I need to enter the main core of the ship.”_ , with a simple taps of her Omni- the terminal in the middle lit up with the format of the ship Zephera had laid out. Zooming in closer to the ships main core, “ _There, in order to get it out from it’s dominate state is -"_

“ Self sacrifice.”, Kandros finished.

_“ And there, will the ship be activated to target every Anox in the systems out of existence.”_

“ That appears too simple.”, proclaimed Sarissa, “ You planned to do this on your own. You mentioned that _they_ were coming. You mean an army? An Ancient Civilization after one Solomarian? You? What makes you _so important?”_

A question she wished Sarissa had never asked, _“ Solomarians are-"_

“ No.”, Sarissa stopped her with a pointed finger, “ What are you really?”

“ Stand down, Pathfinder.”, ordered Tann.

“ Ancient Civilization my ass -", her aura started to fade in a bright blue of her biotics manifesting around her body. Biotics charging themselves in aim towards Zephera. This alerted Raeka who was beside her to get out of the way. Kandros on the other hand wouldn't be fast enough to stop her. The only one close by is Avitus who didn't hesitate to shield her from the upcoming attack. Ryder a couple steps ahead of Avitus.

“ Stand down,  Pathfinder Theris.”, Kandros ordered.

“ Get out of my way, Ryder.”

“ No, I won't let this happen. We can't fight each other; we have a whole _army_ coming our way for crying out loud! We don't have time to make any assumptions or doubts! Why!?”, she pointed out.

“ Do you really think that _thing_ may be lying? Nazarian may be just like the rest of us from the beginning. I have my doubts in order to save you all from being manipulated! She’s just here to save herself.”, she hissed.

“ Don't do this.”, Ryder pleaded.

“ So be it.”, the charge of her biotics grew brighter begging for release. Taking in much power enough to hurt Ryder. Expecting for the worst, Ryder didn't move. Shielding herself with her arms in the form of an ‘X’. Closing her eyes right before the impact, but she felt nothing ever touch her. The small attack caught the Director’s attention towards Zephera who took over and quickly walked over passed Avitus and Ryder with the shield protecting them from the blast. Her eyes glowing in affect of her abilities, she raised her hand in control of Sarissa’s movements. Attempting to attack her with another wave, Zephera grabbed the wave with the palm of her hand and used her own field to push her lightly to her back. Only to gain control of her movements and send her back standing and meeting a couple inches below her. Sarissa was shocked to see how her wave of her biotics disappear at the palm of her hand. It would be inhumanely impossible to handle unstable eezo disappear with just the clench of one’s fist. Knowing now, Zephera is one person who she shouldn't fuck around with.

 _“ You_ **_dare_ ** _blast your filth. You_ **_dare_ ** _call me manipulative, a_ **_THING._ ** _”,_ Zephera’s dueled voice so deep and vibrating. Kandros had to step back and watch. Not wanting to get in the way of a highly authority stand before him. A tip of his mandibles; he had a thing for women in charge. He wasn't the only one. _“ You clearly do not know me, and that's okay - But when you do, you_ **_will_ ** _show me the proper respect.”_

 _Yeah, kick her ass,_ Kandros thought.

Zephera moved closer to Sarissa’s face to keep her eyes looking into her glowing ones, _“  You were not there when it happened. I have prove more than enough to say what is coming our way is much of a greater threat than what happened in The Milky Way? Do I need to remind you of that?  The Asari,Turians, Humans, Batarians, Salarians, Quarians, Drell, Hanar, Krogan, Elcor, and Volus; all of their homes were destroyed because the Council ignored Commander Shepard’s warnings. The millions of lives lost almost whipping out entire races. I will_ **_not_ ** _let that happen again.”_ , she paused , _“  - and If you think doubting me will change everything? It will not.”_ , her voice returning to its normal vocal line. Receding back from her face and turning her back on her.

 _“ Oh- and think about hurting my friends again or I will return the favor.”_ , she threatened. Letting her biotics go without giving any sign of warning. Causing Sarissa’s to give out and landed back onto her back again. Saying without a word, she collected herself.

“ That was one for the show.”, compliment or not, Tann is still dislikable by Zephera. . . And pretty much everyone in the meeting Pathfinder Quarters, “ Pathfinder Theris, let that happen again and I will make sure Kandros assigns your time in the cell.”

“ Yes sir.”

“ Nazarian is right .” , began Ryder, “ We can’t let what happened to The Milky Way happen to Andromeda. We have to protect our new home with everything we got.”

“ Yet this planning is leading us to nowhere.”, Sarissa annoyed.

“ Nazarian has showed us a layout of the main ship that we can start with-"

 _What is happening to me?_ Zephera's body unable to move from its current position. She felt pressure surrounding her body like arms holding her back. This wasn't anything like she had ever felt before. Feeling weak, faint, tight, and numb. Was she having an anxiety attack? Feeling powerless to move, she tried to get Kandros’s attention at any chance he glanced at her, but it was her that soon caught everyone by surprise.

A loud bang triggered a quick reaction from everyone to see Zephera’s body hit the ground. Ryder gasp and quickly reached her aide. Noticing a small crack on the terminal indicating she had fainted and hit her head first on the terminal at a great force before hitting the ground again. Turning her over, she saw blood coming from a small cut on her left eyebrow. She fainted? Why? Checking her heartbeat even caused for more concern.

“ She's not breathing.”

Kandros’s heart skipped a beat at the news. His body almost feeling numb at the thought of Zephera not breathing. Fainting without warning really set the panic though everyone around them. The Panic settling in Kandros’s chest ready to cry out.

“ Give her here.”

Ryder didn't argue to move out of the way to give the mass Turian the spot to pick up Zephera from the ground. It became the wrong move to pick up an injured person. It didn't matter now; she is the only key to solve this problem, and saving her life is more important. Ryder called in Doctor Lexi and giving her a warning of the arrival of Kandros running at top speeds towards the medical bay. She certainly couldn’t keep up with him who was frantic about taking her. It became aware that his personal feelings were showing more than any Turian should. Avitus noticed, but others? Who knows.

By the time he arrived to Med-bay, Lexi was already waiting for his arrival with a team behind her getting ready to resuscitate her; T’vera included. Her body laid carefully onto the formatted bed before letting the team take her over. Watching with anxiety within his chest, had he never felt so drained from his feelings. Mandibles flaring violently and tightly against his face. Mandibles twitching with every instance of her body electrically trying to recharge her heat. A flat line, no breathing; not alive. His eyes staring into the line, waiting.

Watching.

Waiting.

Watching.

Wait-

A huge gold gust field had sent everyone flying back away from Zephera’s body being jolted with electricity. Everyone landing on their backs at the impact of the sudden bolt of the biotic force coming from Zephera. The machine monitoring her broke at the shier pressure, but that didn't need Kandros’s notice of her being alive. The sound of her gasping for air was the only thing he needed to be relieved from the tightness in his chest. Looking back at the scene, he could almost hear her trying to breath put his name. Reaching put her hand while trying to sit up.

Catching her hand, Kandros placed the other onto her cheek as she was trying to recollect where she is. Heaving for breath still, Kandros consoled her with a faint purr against her forehead.

“ Breath, my _Amicae._ Breath.”

 _“Kandros. . .”,_ pulling him away, _“ Kandros -wait. There is something you should know.”_

“ What? You were **dead** just a few seconds ago."

The look on her face; confused and shocked. She stared off into the distance to recollect her thinking. Her hands remaining on his arm to pull herself up before looking at him, _“ They have them."_

“ They have what?”  
_“ The Anox. .”,_ she breathed, _“ They have the Quarian Ark.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '. . . . ' - Zephera's ASOL ( Italia )  
> ". . . ." - Zephera's Voice (Italia)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amicae:Significant other
> 
> Rut: When a male turian hasn't mated for a long while. A animalistic for Turians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amicar

Ears started to develop pressure followed by vibrations felt through her body. Dizziness by the sudden realization that she is laying on her back.  _ What the fuck? _  first thought before she jerked herself awake by taking a huge intake of air. Air she felt like she's been holding for a very long time.Opening her eyes to feel her body really weak to move, but moved otherwise. Looking around her to see that she is inside a ship. An  _ alien  _ ship all too familiar to Zephera’s eyes. _ A dormant Solomarian ship? How did I get here? Why am I here? How was it possible? _ Thoughts endlessly of confusion. Looking around impatiently to reach a certain area inside the ship. Only to be limited by a her hand going through a controlling system of the ship. Like a Ghost not knowing it’s dead. Panic settling in, did she die?

“ There is no need to do that, my dear.”

A voice behind her gripped her out of breath and motioned her body over to the same spot she awoken earlier. Clumsy placing her back without giving her a proper land for her to get some time to look at whoever was controlling her. An Alien,  _ her _ enemy, passing her up before turning around to look at her. Zephera stood freely as she did. Knowing that she is merely a ghost to him.Whatever he pulled to make her come here. It can't hurt her as she can't hurt it.

As ugly as aliens can be. This one, same as other Anox species had their own rank in status by the way they wore. This one wore armor along with a cape flowing down it’s shoulders. Showing off it’s rank and position it had compare to the others that stood beside him with their weapons none bother to be holstered off their waist. 

_ “ You  _ **_dare_ ** _ bring me here, Anox.” _

“ I am sorry, but our meeting will not be long,  _ Solomarian _ . I will make this quick and simple.”, it began, “ When you tried to escape from us by going to The Andromeda Galaxy, it did not take long for us to realize that you were leading us away from The Milky Way to save it. You knew Commander Shepard’s mission will succeed.”

_ “ Your people are too slow to realize when it came to my people’s sacrifices till the end. Now that I think about it.” _ , she leaned in,  _ “It is a good thing.” _

“ You want war in a different Galaxy to save your own? How wise.”, it mocked, “ I wander what they will say when they learn the truth.”

_ “ You mock me, but you have no idea what you are going up against.” _

“ Do I?”, with one finger from his three digit hand, he waved in towards the door allowing a shock of her life.

_ “ A Quarian.” _ , she breathed out seeing the Quarian being lead with a barrel to the back. A female Quarian Pathfinder she would assume. The Anox in front of her moved away to reveal from what is behind the closed window from her sight. Revealing another discovery.

_ “ The Quarian Ark. .”, _ her eyes glaring into The Anox’s heart. Wishing she could just dismember him with her mind,  _ “ I assume you are not going to let them go easily, Anox?” _

“ Let us make a deal, shall we,  _ your highness?” _

“ Don't listen to him.”, The Quarian finally spoke, “ He’s trying to blackmail you.”

_ “  _ You do  _ not _ speak until you are told too in front of The Queen.”, Anox kept it’s close distance between Zephera and itself.

_ “ Giving me respect now? Since our last meeting?. . . . Eval.” _

The Alien huff it’s chest as it chuckled, “ You still remember my name. How flattering.”, it began, “ If you want to go about this peacefully; give up yourself in trade for the arks.”

_ There is no way in hell, _ she thought. The Quarian was right, blackmailing her to give her a sense that she didn't have a choice and it, was right. Turning herself over will only result in continuous of their plan. Zephera doesn't like where this is going.

“ - Or you can turn against them and join us. Have a seat in this ship and be The Queen you are meant to be. You know your friends will never beat us, why bother?”

“ Don't listen to him!”, The Quarian spoke again, “ Let them take us. You can't let them enslave the future. Let us go and fight against these  _ bosh'tet _ . Not only The Quarians, but for Each Ark captured.”

_ Wait, there's more than one!? _ To let The Anox take not only The Quarian Ark, but The Drell, Hanar, Volus, Batarian, and even The Elcor?  _ Shit, shit, shit! _ So many options caught her speechless. Why sudden had this become so hard? 

“ I know you will choose the right thing to do.”, she hated that thing everytime it spoke. Looking straight ahead toward The Quarian, Zephera growled deepily.

_ “ What is your name?”, _ Zephera asked.

“ Pathfinder Zaeni'Vimma.”

Feeling a sudden tightness in her chest. She couldn't breath by the sudden temptation to cry. Hands curled into fists, she couldn't handle it.  _ I know you will choose the right thing to do _ . Closing her eyes tight, releasing the intake of air she held for a very long time. Bringing her back into reality in her own body. People around her on the floor and machines broken and spread away from her. She didn't care, she needed to tell them.

“ Breath, my  _ Amicae. _ Breath.”, his voice so soothing to her chest. A whine soft into a soft song only for her. A calming whine.

_ “Kandros. . .”,  _ pulling him away,  _ “ Kandros -wait. There is something you should know.” _

“ What? You were  **dead** just a few seconds ago."

_ “ They have them.”, the thought of being dead is impossible. _

“ They have what?”

_ “ The Anox. .”, _ she breathed,  _ “ They have the Quarian Ark.” _

* * *

 

“ You dare lead them here to save your own galaxy.”, Evfra’s voice becoming more louder by the second. An alien bomb ready to explode.

_ “ Do I need to remind you of what was happening back in The Milky Way? Do I need to- ugh.”,  _ a wave of pain suddenly stopped her from continuing to speak as she used Kandros as her support by placing her hand around his waist. 

“ You shouldn't be standing.”, Kandros said with control subharmonics. Holding her up right under arm area.

_ “ Look, I told you all that I know. I speak truth to my word and the choice will not become easy.” _

“ What choice?”, asked Ryder.

There was uncertainty if she should tell them. How will they react? What will they do? It shouldn't matter. Thousands of lives are at stake and are ready to fall off from the palm of her hand. Yet, the choices will only lead to one.  _ I know you will choose the right thing to do. _ Those words always reminding her. 

_ “ Join them or trade me in.” _

“ Trade you for what?”, Ryder continued to ask.

_ “ They are holding The Quarian Ark hostage. . .and the others.” _

Zephera waited for their outbursts of reactions. She couldn't blame them if they ever consider-

“ How many others?”, asked Tann.

_ “ The Anox have the hold to all of them and will not stop until they have me by their side.” _

“  and you plan to join them?”, asked Addison.

_ “ No, I am going to turn myself in.”, _ she stated, _ “ Agree to their trade.” _

“ Zephera no. . .”, Kandros breathed put his subharmonics in a whisper.

_ “  _ In exchange to letting the Arks go?”, continued Tann, “ What good would this bring us?”

_ “ Nothing.”, _ she paused,  _ “ The Anox would only continue on their mission. Turning myself in will only result in a quick way to enter in the ship.” _

“ I have a feeling this a good idea, but a bad one at the same time.”, Ryder said.

“ I don't like the way this is going, either. Yet, the chances of risks are high. What do you plan once you are inside?”, asked Avitus.

_ “ You all agree to this?” _

“ You’re really wise when it comes to placing those before yourself, Nazarian.”, Moshae began speaking, “ She’s being blackmailed to choose what they already want her to make by turning herself in.”

“ Or don't do anything at all and let them have the Arks.”, spoke Raeka, “ You can't imagine what will happen to them if we do nothing.”

_ “ That is why I am not allowing it.” _

“ The choices are never easy.”, said Kesh, “ - but know that we are about to enter a war where we have to protect everyone and The Galaxy. Nazarian is the key to win the war and giving her in with a plan to trick them is our only chance.”

“ and if every goes south?”, Ryder dared ask.

“  _ Spirits _ better protect us from the hell that's going to hit us.”, said Avitus.

There was a moment of silence between all of them. Waiting for that right moment where planning is at its worst. A small alarm coming from Tann’s Omnitool caught his attention before clicking his lips before speaking.

“ I got reports that Kadara’s people are refusing to fight in the war.”

_ “ You are forcing people of Kadara to fight?” _

“ Gathering as much as we can.”

_ “ The People of Kadara should have the right if they want to fight in this war or protect their station filled with lives and future generations. They will need it.” _

“ This is not your call. Nazar-"

_ “ It will soon.”, _ interrupting  Tann from ever speaking. How much she couldn't bare the mistreatment of others. How much she wanted to cry out loud and take power. How long until she can?

“ I'm sure Nazarian didn't mean what she’s saying. She hit her head.”

A small glare took Tann from ever making a comeback. Giving a gesture with his hand in a ‘go away’ fashion, “ Very well. Make sure your  _ close friend _ has her urges in check. Dismissed.”

* * *

 

With the whole ordeal out of the way, Kandros escorted Zephera back to his apartment. Placing her on the couch before letting out a huff through his throat. A whine hesitant to come out, Kandros felt hesitant to let it out what had been bothering him.

“ What was that, Zephera?”, stood standing a couple feet from where she sat on the couch. Pointing at the door with one talon as she spoke, “ Turning yourself over to them? What were you thinking?”

_ “ We do not have a choice.” _

“  _ Spirits _ \- I know. I just. . think of the possibilities that could happen. The right and wrong.”, his subharmonics breaking in a sense he was having a hard time recollecting himself. What love could do to a poor man.

_ “ Tiran . . Come here.” _ , her voice low in a hum. With her subharmonics, it was if Kandros is speaking to another Turian. How uncanny for it to be for a human to inhabit a voice so exotic that he felt comfort? Her voice controlled,yet showed emotion for her to mention to come over to sit. It unnerved him. 

Sitting right next to her with her immediate soft touch of her hands taking a his. Scooting closer to her to come in close contact. Mandibles flaring once by the sudden touch of her hand smoothing against his mandible. A thumb caressing his cheek plate area under his eye.  Zephera could feel that he is uneasy. Not about the mission, but about her.

_ “ I know you are worried about me. This choice seems too simple, I know , but we can always figure out our way around it. I am too worried about you. I do not want to lose you.” _

“ I don't want to see you go.”, his touch reached to her neck, catching some hair tangling around his talons.

_ “ I know.” _

“ I can't lose you.”, subharmonics purring against his throat. Pressing his forehead against hers roughly in a dominant manner. He felt like a young teenager in love, “ I turned into a emotional wreck. . . That is what love does, I guess.”, an awkward laugh followed.

Zephera could only smile at Kandros’s nervousness and hesitation when it came to expressing his worrisome feelings. Giving a comfort caress right under his jawline beneath his mandible. His skin felt rough; accompanied rough scales right behind his fringe. The skin almost felt stretchy like neck of a turtle.  _ Really, Zephera? How immature. _ Cursing to herself as she twitched her upper lip at the thought. Becoming this close to a Turian was sure an adventure. Seeing spots similar to human terms  when coming forth for a hug. Freckles spotted his skin right around his thick Turian neck. Fingers smoothing them cover to get a feel at it. So beautiful.

_ “ Kandros.” _ , a mere whisper escaped her hips unwillingly feeling him pressed his mouth against her neck in a low purr. Enough to cause a small yelp at the reaction. Kandros pulled away immediately in concern.

_ “ Sorry, it tickles.” _

He loved it when she chuckled, laughed, and even giggle. To find Zephera ticklish must be the cutest thing he could ever find in a human. Nonetheless finding her weak spot.

“ Don't tell me The Queen is ticklish?”, he teased, gripping her my the hips softly. Moving forward in attempt to over ber.

_ “ Do not push your luck, Militia Leader Kandros.” _

“ Say it.”

A raise of her eyebrow was her reaction; confused by what he meant. Yet, she kept herself from asking. Slowly figuring out what he meant by the time he was on her. Feeling Kandros trying to get a wide view of her view by pushing his mandible against her jaw. She accepted him, bringing him closer without making it uncomfortable with the amount of bulky armor he’s wearing. 

“ Say it.”, he repeated again. Still giving the same demeanor as before.

_ “ Tiran. .” _

Zephera kept her eyes closed feeling his mouth open against her exposed neck only to feel his tongue move around her soft skin. Gripping his front armor plating at the sudden odd feeling. Feeling his arm reach the side of her hair to slither his three talons through her hair. The other reaching under her shirt to expose some of her stomach followed by trying to get under her bra. This all too familiar scene is repeating of last night, Zephera knew this, and she doesn't want to stop. 

“ Wrap your legs around me.”, Kandros commanded against her ear. Hot breaths that sent chills down her spine.

Without a word, her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. His hands retreated back and sliding them down to grip her thighs right under her bottom. Holstering her up from the couch carefully before walking over to the bedroom door.

_ “ Careful now, I am known to be heavy.” _ , she teased while running a finger down his facial plate and mandible.

“ Heavy? Please - you are light as a feather.”, Kandros noted. The door sliding open for him to enter. Uponing entering, Zephera removed her shirt while on the move and throwing at a random direction before reaching back to unhook her bra.

“ Wait.”, Kandros stopped her before laying her on the bed slowly onto her back. Leaning back to stand over her. Looking down at the masterpiece he is glad to call her his  _ Amicae _ . Admiring her with his eyes, he removed his armor before moving over to the under layer of this suit. Pausing himself to lean down to give her a quick kiss before removing everything else.

Sharp talons move carefully down her thigh and over the rim fabric of her pants. Pulling them slowly with precise patience to overlook her body. A flicker once coming from Kandros is one hint that he was liking what he is seeing. He never been with a human before. Many Asari did make a pass at him a couple of times, but was quick to reject in fear of hurting them. Also, afraid of not liking what they see. Consider him insecure, but with Zephera; a human in which he never thought he would ever sought to be with one. To  _ be _ with one. Making little research of this whole ordeal is making him really nervous.

_ “ Is something wrong, Tiran?” _

Kandros moved himself to be hovering over her carefully. Carefully placing a bit of weight between her legs. Elbows supporting him to say hovering her as he smoothed her cheek with his left talon. 

“ I just. . . I never done this with anyone. Turians yes. . . But not Asari or Humans.”, he confessed, “ How do I-”

Her hand gripped the back of his neck to lower him down to the side of her face. Her cheek pressing against his, _ “ Touch me.” _ ,said pulling away from him to get a look at him before giving a reassured nod. 

Talons sliding from the start of her thighs, gripping them, and traveling up her figure. Past her bottom, hips, waist, and eventually; her breasts. Kandros had never thought Humans can be extremely squishy as he had imagine. So fragile, sensitive, and soft. Against the roughness of his hands, he began to feel nervous.

“ So soft. .”, whispering with his subvocals vibrating out towards Zephera to feel in her chest. The tightening sensation around his plates loosening against her thigh. Mandibles releasing a small relief of his nervousness; never enough of his continuous thoughts of possible ways of hurting Zephera. How could he do it without hurting her? Would she feel good? What about the chaffing?  _ You're overreacting, Kandros, _ he cursed to himself. Moving himself with her to the edge of the bed. 

The feeling of his member rubbing against her inner thigh caught Zephera’s attention. Catching the glimpse of the blue member put from its protected sheath was a sight indeed. Zephera could sense Kandros’s hesitation to continue on. Interspecies intercourse will be a night to remember for them; embarrassing or not. She will have to learn as much as Kandros needed to learn from her. 

The sharp talons look dangerously long, no way around that, but that didn't mean Zephera didn’t trust him on his hands. Watching him lower himself over her to kiss her in ways a human would. Her lips touching his mouth. Allowing her tongue to explore the outer part of his mouth. Instead, she is met with the feeling of another tongue touching hers a the same time. It didn't take long for her to dance around with Kandros who had the most reach than she has. Realizing that Turian tongues are much longer than they look.  _ Amazing. _

His hips rocking slowly against her thigh with his cock rubbing right above her entrance of her open space. How much he could feel her natural lubrication becoming more wet as he continued to rub closer to her. Pulling his head back away with his tongue leaving her mouth and letting it hang for a bit. The warmth of both of their saliva dripped from his tongue and onto her face. The view from below him, seeing the drip hit her cheek thinking something else than having saliva hit her skin. Pulling the blue tongue into his mouth, his eyes had never left hers. She looked at him with parted lips, panting a bit from the endless kiss. Her eyes fluttered with the hint of glow seeming to flicker every time she opened her eyes. The dimming darkening the room accompanied by occasional passing by skycars made the view even more beautiful.  _ I can never get over those eyes. _

Positioning her legs around him and his talons gripping the thickness of her thighs, he positioned himself in. Hips sliding past her open flower begging to bloom. Her legs tighten around his waist alarmed him to pause. Looking at her with concern, “ Are you alright?”

She only gave a simple nod. Biting her lip; was it pain?

“ Am I hurting you?”

_ “No. It is just. . .” _

“ . . You’re a vir-. .”

_ “ No. . . It is just that I have not had sex in. .a while.” _

He understood. He too, haven't had time to  _ blow off steam _ since his arrival to Andromeda. So coupe up and busy with escaping and rescuing Kett Captives and becoming the new Militia Leader had lead that free time much more shorter than what he is used too. 

Holding longer with his urge of  _ blowing of steam _ will lead him to  _ Rut _ . Picking any female willing to perform relations to get rid of his urgencies. Luckily, that wasn't the case with Zephera. He wanted to take his time, savor every second of the night to remember when he made Zephera his.

“ I will go slow.”

_ “ Don’t. .”,  _ Zephera giving a sincere look, _ “ I will be fine. . . Tiran. . .” _ , sigh,  _ “ Take me.” _

Mandibles fluttering after her saying his first name. The length entering her whole inside walls touching him. Earning a small gasp from her. Lust blinding him for what he did next; gripping her thighs once before rocking himself in and out at a steady pace. Both comfortable for the both of them. His body hovering over hers. Crowl pressing against her jaw area right above her left shoulder. His hips moving at a faster pace now. Talons holding Zephera’s waist in place so she wouldn't move. Her breaths can be felt right against his mandible as he continued to fuck her senselessly. 

“ Your so soft. .”, Kandros whispered, running his Talons up and down her body. Her legs rubbing up and down his carapace. He felt himself getting closer already. Not having someone to have sex with had lead him to become more mind less of how quick he wanted to finish, but that wasn't what he was aiming for. 

Grabbing her by the bottom, lifting her from the bed and taking her up against the apartment window. It was still midday with the activated blinds dimming the light from outside. Yet, wondering if anyone could see them getting at it.  _ Really? _ The thought was childish by fact. Growling it out from his mind; holding her closely against him. Pounding her every core inside of her. 

“ Say it. .”

_ “ . . . .Tiran. . .”,  _ Zephera whispered.

“ Louder.”

_ “ Tiran. .” _ , repeated in a moan.

His bare talons gripped her thighs enough to draw blood when he became closer. Licking her left shoulder, marking a spot in which he is to place his mark. Hearing her cry out his name, “ Tiran!”

_ Take me _ ..

“ Urgh!”, Kandros gave his last push into her and let his body rest against his. After realizing he had drawn blood, he looked at her with a apologetic look.

“ I um . . . I got carried away.”

_ “ It is okay, Tiran. . . You have not done it in a while.” _ , caressing his right cheek plate with her left hand. Meanwhile, Kandros glanced at her left shoulder; no mark had he placed. 

 

“ but I hurt you.”

_ “ I will live.”, _ looking at him the eye,  _ “ So. . .oh. . . We are stuck to each other.” _

“ Humans don’t knot?”

_ “ Uhm. . . No.” _

“ Turians knot within their partners of obvious reasons, and pleasure. I hope it doesn't bother you. It will last thirty minutes until it releases.”

_ “ Not at all.” _ , Zephera giving a smug smirk of how well she is loving this knot. 

The pair returned back to the bed with the help of Kandros holding her over. Laying there waiting for it to go down, but with Zephera teasing Kandros had made it impossible to cool down within himself. Lasting over an hour if she kept going. Luckily, no one hadn't called them in for another pointless meeting. 

Chuckling together and making remarks of Tann while impersonating him. Continuous laughter than soon died done that resulting in their thoughts in their own. Zephera knew by the way Kandros is looking at her. Mandibles moved once unconsciously knowing they had moved. Turians so hard to read, but easy to learn.

_ “ Is something in your mind?” _

“ Are you afraid? . . That you will be giving your life?”

_ “ Who would not be afraid? Afraid if this mission does not go through as we planned? There is no room for doubt, but hope.” _

“ What about you?”

She knew what he meant. She watched him. Felt him caressing with the back of his hand against her cheek. Removing the bit of hair off her face and behind her her ear.

_ “ Afraid?. . To die?. . . Yes.” _

A call ringing from Kandros’s Omni laying in the pile of clothing caught his attention. Now with his Knot down, he was able to move without problem. Getting out of bed and picking it up; answering without seeing the caller ID.

“ Kandros.”

_ “ Hey, It’s Sara Ryder. Um. . . Are you busy?” _

“ Kind of. Why?”

“ Oh. .  _ Oh. _ ”,  realization hit her _ , “ Tell Nazarian too meet me at The Vortex this afternoon at eighteen hundred.” _

_ “  _ You don't have her Omni?”

_ “ No. Haven't had the chance.” _

“ I'll make sure to tell her that.”

_ “ Thanks, Kandros. Duty calls.” _

“ You and me both, Pathfinder.”

With the call disconnected, he looked over to her laying in bed with the blanket catching the curve of her body. The body he made love too. Oh,  _ spirits _ he wanted to go for round two.

_ “ Ryder?” _

“ You heard that?”, he asked.

_ “ The Vortex, huh? It’s not a weekend. I wonder.” _

“ She was asking for only you. Drinks?”

_ “ Doubt it. Well, let us worry about that later. Shower with me?” _ , smirking, getting out of bed with the covers sliding down her body to expose her bare flesh. 

“ Round two?”

Chuckling,  _ “ Even better.” _

“ You read my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowing Rut from " Moment With Turians"
> 
> '. . . . ' - Zephera's ASOL ( Italia )  
> ". . . ." - Zephera's Voice (Italia)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: sorry for taking so long, I was on a month vacation, but I got back and finally can work now. Also, I change the title of the fic? What do you think?
> 
> Amicae- Meaning for Significant other

Cold water releasing tension in muscles begging to be loosen. Two bodies colliding with one another for warmth. One’s warmth to warm another was enough to feel satisfied. A species warmer than another none could argue. Hands exploring through each other's bodies as water hit the both of them. Embracing, and feeling. Relaxed and safe in the arms of a very tall turian. Talons tickling Zephera’s back as she caressed the inside of his crowl. Eventually, caressing his neck and behind the fringe. A whine through his sub vocals earned from Kandros to Zephera without shame. It urged her to continue to touch him in that way. Talons ticking over the scratches he accidently made. It sting with water passing through it, but it wasn't too bad. Zephera, feeling his gentle hands taking every second to touch her body carefully. Chuckling at the thought of how obvious he didn't want to hurt her. A silly acknowledgement.

“ You’re so beautiful.”, Kandros purred through his words. Vibrant enough for Zephera to feel it in her chest. Her  _ Amicae _ wasn’t lying; nor did he ever. Ever since she had spotted him acting differently around her. The way he looked at her, acted around her, and sang around her when he thought she didn't hear. In account that humans can’t hear most of the singing turians emit.

Again, it’s not bad being half-human after all.

_ “ You always have a way with words, Kandros.” _

“ I always do.”, he nuzzled her.

_ “ I have something better.” _

“ Oh? And what is that?. . . .oh. . . . OH. . .”

Kandros’s response to Zephera getting down on her knees. Rubbing around his plate enough for him to loosen quite quickly. The thought of having oral sex has came to a possibility. After hearing from Turians that dated Asari or Humans, their sexual journey had lead them only having the ‘ best sex of their life’ that involved their mouths. Kandros was about to find out. 

_ “ Happy to see me?” _ , she spoke, booping the tip of the blue erected penis in front of her, “ Boop.”

Seeing the Penis move with the control muscles inside the sheath that allowed Kandros to move in response. Zephera caught it with her left hand. Catching the glimpse of his erected member emit a lighter blue color along with pre-cum making it all worth while. 

Her lips wrapping themselves around the massive length with ease. With the help of her hand, the movement remained the same with her head. A sustaining growl could be heard above her. A low growl sustaining control from ever coming out as a whine. Yet, he wasn't shy about gracefully admitting his desire. Talons catching her loose wet hair while she did the work. Giving to her  _ Amicae _ . She could more than just being a Queen ( not that she has as right to be one for Andromeda. . .yet).

Keeping her hand in the same pace too her head throbbing back and forth, she had to release him with a soft pop. Looking back up at him with concern.

_ “What is wrong?”, _ she asked.

“ It feels too great, but I want to take every chance I’m with you. We can try it another time, if you like. You don't want me to finish quickly, do you?”, he caught her hand and helped her to stand. Only to keep her close to his rocky chest, “ Besides. . . . I got something better.”

_ “ I hope it is quick because this water will not.” _

“ Oh, it will be.”, subvocals purring through the base of his throat. Keeping his face very close to her. It wasn't long until she felt his tongue against her upper lip. Without hesitation had she accepted him. A grab from his hand under her leg caught her by surprise. Rising her left leg reaching over his hip area. Almost as if he was testing her flexibility. He’s in for a surprise. 

A smirk formed on her lips. She knew he could sense it coming. So much a human can do when they are sensitive and squishy. Their proof for their flexibility max out with other species. 

“ I want to be inside of you.”, he whispered, followed by a whine in his throat, “ As much as I can.”

With one thrust, it caught her by surprise. Chuckling by the thought that Kandros could be so sneaky,  _ “ Whoa. . . _ ”

His thrusts were dominant and pure. Each were deep and firm hitting right against her skin. With the water reaching certain areas had made the sounds of skin to skin contact clap with every hit. Her insides becoming wet along with the water. Though it was dry at first, but it was Kandros who knew how to keep a woman wet. Talons rubbing over her sensitive flower. The one tense feeling from Zephera had alerted Kandros that it was the spot. Keeping his crowl against her neck. 

“ Come for me.”, he said boldly. Keeping his mandible close to her ear.

_ “ Tiran. . . Yes. . . There. . . Faster. .”, _ moans pure sweet coming from her.

“ Yes,  _ your grace _ .”

* * *

The sweet moans of her cries had lead to encourage him to go faster. As he wanted to come with her as he had become closer to his limit. Thrusts becoming much faster and bolder than before. His fist hitting the wall next to her head with force he needed to sustain his position.

Her cries of orgasm released through every corners of the bathroom. Her insides warming his cock with her come. As much as he wanted to release inside of her, he didn't want to risk being late from knotting. Releasing it instead on her stomach. Painting her with his cum was a sight. 

“ Fuck. . . .”, he cursed, holding himself and her as he released. Watching her use her pointer finger to get some of the come and rubbed it around her stomach. 

_ “ You know how to make a woman scream.” _

“ Heh. .”, mandibles flared by the comment, “ Let us hurry now then.”

_ “ Agreed.” _

* * *

__

The thought of Ryder inviting her over to the Vortex on the Nexus had been concerning. Zephera was constantly bothered by Kandros conclusions of what it could be; most of them bad. What conclusion could it be for The Vortex? People go there to drink and go wild? What else could be dangerous - the thought of Zephera’s first escape from the med-bay rose in memory. Kandros had offered to come along, but she had refused and reassured that this was just a friendly drink. She could understand his reluctance over a Pathfinder. Avitus got her locked up and Sajax being on his side made him doubtful for their trust. It was all apart of the plan - but why does that matter now? It was all in the past? Zephera needed to focus what’s head and not what’s back.

_ “ Kandros, I understand that you are worried, but this is Ryder. She had my back even though she did not have the power too. If I can trust her, then you can too.” _

“ Yeah but-"

“ You know will that I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can but-"

“ Don’t argue, Kandros.”

Kandros flickered his mandibles quickly once as if he wanted to say something. Zephera knew he had to keep himself paused from saying anymore. Him feeling unconfident can’t be allowed for her. Looking side to side to peak if anyone was around on their sights. He hummed, taking her off the side behind the wall next to the Terminal. Giving a small grip on her wrist, “ Sorry. . . I’m overthinking things."

_ “You mean overreacting.” _ , Zephera corrected.

_ Kandros made a sound similar to what a human call a lip smack,“ I just don’t want to see you hurt.” _

“ Neither do I, Kandros.”

“ Kandros, more files had come in-. .oh, did I interrupt something?”, Sajax said simply being put into a somewhat embarrassing situation in catching her superior becoming touchy with his partner. In which they were in close contact with his hand on her wrist. 

_ “No. . . _ ”, Zephera shook off his hand away slowly,  _ “I was just leaving.” _ , giving one second glance before leaving the scene. Leaving Kandros almost reaching out for her. She caught him doing so; only to give one last reassuring look before disappearing out of sight. 

Kandros collected himself, shrugging of the worrisome he had within himself. He would had to deal with this later. Regaining back his composure, he sighed, “ What is it,again?”

* * *

 

During that time of leave, Zephera headed her way to the Vortex. Ryder had become an easy person to spot waiting outside the Vortex with the outside lightening becoming to dim. The calm magenta light hitting Ryder’s face. Her eyes caught her as her eyes lit up, standing up from leaning against the wall. Stretching herself before speaking. How long had she been waiting?

“ Hey Nazarian, nice of ya’ to come by.”

_ “ Zephera will be fine. We are not in call, remember?” _

“ Ah right. Let’s walk in. I want you to meet someone.”, her posture seem somewhat stiff, as she was in middle of thinking about something. Was she nervous?

_ What would she be nervous about? How I would react to meeting her alien friends in reaction to me? . .I could not blame her for being so nervous. _ Shrugging it off, not letting Kandros’s second thoughts get to her. 

Yet, all of that changed when Ryder has lead her to a private back room. Thinking nothing of it until reaching a dark lighted room with only one person she could see in there.

_ “ Rix? Ryder, what is this?” _ , without hesitation with the use of her  _ biotics  _ to light up the room from herself. Seeing another familiar face she never thought she would ever see again.

“ Nice to see again,  _ Quiet _ .”

“  _ Keema Dohrgun.” _ , Zephera said once.

“ I'm sorry we are meeting under these circumstances. . . and about Kaetus.”, watching her as she rose from her seat. She happened to be alone along with Avitus and Ryder. Whatever the reason may be, Zephera stood her guard.

_ “ Tell me why The Charlatan is here?” _ , her voice directed towards Ryder. 

“ Oh, I'm not The Charlatan.”, Keema spoke. Looking to her left to see another figure come out of the shadows. A male, about Ryder’s age, black fade hair, and tan skin. Almost like Zepheras.

“ My name is Reyes Vidal, and  **I'm** The Charlatan. Keema here is the figurehead of the Angaran outpost after Ryder here has helped me get it back from Solane.” he paused, “ Ryder has told me a great deal about you.”

This gained a glance from Zephera.

“ How you're the solution for winning this alien invasion heading our way. I was skeptical at first, but hearing about what had happened in The Milky Way, I wasn't about to make the same mistake they did. Hearing about the incident with Tann could've been easy.”

“ Tann and the others could care shit less about the lives of Kadara.”, stated Keema, “When we found out that there is a mass evacuation, I was doubtful it had been mercy of Tann after the initiative tried to draft men and women to join in the fight. It had been you who helped us through it, and we thank you.”

_ “ - and those who volunteered?” _

“ Those who are volunteering are setting to protect the evacuation outposts made to protect against radiation from the planet’s elements before the activation of the monoliths. We are still gathering as many people as we can. Hostile and friendlies welcomed if they cooperated.”, said Reyes.

_ “Good.” _ , Zephera sighed in relief.

“ There’s one thing you should know.”, Avitus spoke.

The look on his face when he said that. The way his mandibles moved once indicated anticipation of her reaction. Following his eyes over to Reyes and Keema before back at her. Zephera’s eyebrows rose in surprise by the unspoken truth.

_ “ You can not be serious.” _

“ Why didn't you tell me?”, stated Ryder.

The thought of someone telling her secret without her permission is something one must learn from their mistakes. In that case, wasn't Zephera.

“ Never thought I would ever meet a Queen; of The Galaxy at most.”, said Reyes, “ I was almost skeptical, until I finally gotten to meet you. Rare,powerful, and  _ beautiful _ .”, he game her a hearty smirk.

_ Flirting _ . 

“ I wouldn't do that if I were you.”, Avitus pointed out.

“ Anyways, I got a proposition for you,  _ your highness _ .”, Reyes said the last very slowly and long. Making Zephera internally cringe by the way and many times people had set it that way. Those who know her secret.

_ “I will not waste my time with a hookup.” _

“ I wouldn't mind taking the Queen on a date.”

_ This child _ . “ Stay on topic, Vidal. My patience runs thin.”, a warning of her  _ biotics _ manifesting brighter. Her eyes flickering in their bright gold color towards Reyes who stepped back away from the intense aura she was emitting. Lifting his hands in defence.

“ Alright,  _ alright, _ I’ll make sure to keep my distance.”, he paused, “ A war is coming soon, and I have to work hard into convincing my men to fight alongside the initiative.”

_ “ You are saying that you can not praise for your men?” _

“ These  _ men _ have a history with the initiative. Unless I have someone more powerful to fight for.”

_ “ I am just one woman.” _

“ Who will lead an entire platoon.”, finished Ryder.

_ That is true,  _ Zephera thought.

_ “ What if this Kadara agrees to fight for me, then what?” _

“Then that triples more men than what you have, plus The Resistance.”

_ “ Leave the men who volunteer to guard Evac posts. Those who want to fight, let them.” _

“ Yes, your grace.”, Reyes had the tendency to bow his head, even without realizing it, “ You can thank me later. This fight is going to interesting.”

Zephera watched him move by her and back alongside Keema who soon followed. There was something about the Charlatan that really profound her to feel fascinating. Aside from the looks and charming personality, but his way of doing things. All in the shadows; something Zephera admires about him, also hate at the same time.

“ See you soon, Nazarian.”, told Reyes.

_ “ Do not go off telling my secret to everyone else.” _

“ As long as you don’t.”, he winked.  _ That wink _ . It utter her in annoyance. 

With their exit, Zephera took the time to lower her hand with the darkness of the room returning without the light from her  _ biotics _ . Facing Avitus, she marched her way towards him and grabbed him by the front of his front plate armor.

_ “ You can not go around telling people my secret  _ **_without_ ** _ my permission. Do not do that again.  _ **_Do you understand_ ** _ , Pathfinder?” _

“ Yes, your highness.”, Avitus said quickly.

_ “ Now get out of my sight.” _

Furious, vocal cord rumbling deep at the back of her throat. Watching Avitus avoiding eye contact as much as possible by lowering his head towards her in a submissive manner. Letting him go, he exited the room quickly. Leaving Ryder alone with her.

“ You sure know to scare people, your highness.”

_ “ You too, Pathfinder. I had enough of people disobeying me for one day.” _

“ I’ll have that noted.”

_ “ Good.” _

* * *

“ Back already? I was about to have my break.”, Kandros caught the sight of her walking towards his area of the Headquarters.

_ “ Yeah, um. . Something came up. Another time.” _

“ Right. .”, mandibles flickered once against him in thought. Looking at her for a moment longer before speaking;clearing his throat to catch himself, “ Are you busy?”

Zephera attempted to keep the thought of what happen for later, but the idea of it really made her pause and thought wanting to continue again. Her expressions blank to hide the furious feelings in her. Holding them for too long, and Zephera will hear the end of it from the Turian before her.

“ So. . . Are you or are you not?”, he asked again.

Blinking out of throught.  _ Shit, did I space out? _

_ “ Oh. Sorry, what did you ask?” _

“ I asked if you were busy. . .”, he plain paused. Knowing him, Kandros would leave an endearing purr at the end of every sentence. This time; Zephera knew that he knew.

_ “ Uh, no. I just got back.” _

“ Wanna catch lunch then?”

_ “Of course, Kandros. Lead the way.” _

* * *

“ - and so Kandros got us out. Then, we fought our asses off against the Kett. After the whole mess, everyone looked up to Kandros as a leader.”, said Aker. The officer in charge of ceils holding inmates in sentence.

“ I think Kandros is part Krogan after pulling a stunt like that.”

_ “ Why do you say that?” _

Everyone paused from making side chit chat to look towards Zephera. Not because of her voice, but a reminder of her history. Looking and treating her differently than everyone else in the breakroom surrounded by turians. It was easy to be left out. For the most part, Zephera kept her mouth quiet and listened to their stories starting back from the arrival to Andromeda. Everyone seem to forget that she was even there. Now, she is starting to regret talking. Realizing they didn't stop because she talked, but they were hesitant to talk after everything that has happened.

No.

.

.

.

They were afraid of her.

“ Well. . .”, Sajax slowly began to speak, pausing a moment, “ Kandros against hundreds of Kett walking at every corner.No one knows how he did it.”

“ Hey, all their technology is primitive. It was easy to get by.”, Kandros interjected, “ don’t give me all the credit. My prospecting team helped too.”

“ True.”, Sajax nodded,” The way Aker said it made you appear more badass.”

“ It’s a gift.”, Aker joke it off.

_ “ So you guys worship him as a god then?” _ , it became odd for Zephera to be speaking that way. It never stopped them from hesitating.

“N-No. . . . Not a god.”, chuckled one cadet, “ After everything Kandros has did, has earned our respect. After Solane Kelly has left out from her title, Kandros fell next in line for the throne.”

“ It’s funny. Once the heat is on, all kinds of people rise to the top.”, stated Kandros.

_ Throne. . . _

“ Arriving into a new galaxy run by a hostile genocidal race, dealing with our own people’s shit during the Nexus Uprising, kick all of them out, Kandros saves his prospecting team one on one against the Kett, and becomes Militia Leader. Now, that’s a role model.”, said the same Turian Cadet ,” before that, Kandros was nothing.”, she continued, “ What about you?”

_ What about me. _ The question surprised her to even think she could be so open about asking her a question she is already forgetting about. Seeing her uniform is upmost obvious.

 

_ She's a cadet. . .  _

_ She doesn't know. . . _

_ Should I lie? _

 

_ “What do you mean?” _

“ I mean, Besides the fact you almost blew up The Vortex Club with your strong biotics, what did you do before Andromeda? Oh!- I bet you were apart of the Asari Commandos back home?”, she asked. 

Zephera hesitate for as long as she could. Taking the time to look at the female turian curious about her past. She must of have a lot of questions regarding her working alongside Tiran Kandros. Obvious how their relationship is open to those who have ‘turian senses’ that humans do not. Yet, it was also private at the same time. 

The turian female has a pale grey color face with pale yellow markings. Markings she has not seen before with a oval ring on her crest. She reminds Zephera of someone. 

“ for the love of  _ spirits _ , Fadorian. You talk too much.”, one other cadet said annoyed.

“ - Shut up before I drill in your shin plates in your sleep.”, she warned, “ Anyways. . .”

The way she made eye contact with her made Zephera nervous. How could she tell a lie without being hesitant? Looking at Kandros for support, but instead he looked back at her without giving much signal.  _ Should I tell the truth? _

_ “ Uh no. . . I was an astronaut for NASA in Houston on Earth. Believe it or not, my biotics did not manifest until there was a failure on the station. I did not let anyone know for good reason.” _ , she explained.

“ Houston, huh? You're from there?”, asked Fadorian, “ I could see how you could hide your biotics, but how could you manage without implants?”

_ “ Yes, and practice makes better results.” _

“ I saw.”

“ Hey, don’t mind if I ask? Why do you talk like that?”, Aker waved over for Zephera’s attention.

_ “ Talk like how?” _

“ You know, ‘do not’, ‘have not’, ‘ did not’, would have’. . .”

_ “ That is how I talk.” _

“ I advise you to keep your mouth shut before we all start talking about how you try to get rid of your Southern accent.”, informed Sajax.

_ “ What’s wrong with a Southern accent?”,  _ Zephera asked almost tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Glancing at Kandros as he listened and watched them continue their conversation.

“ Nothing’s wrong.”, spoke Fadorian, “ Aker feels self conscious about his accent coming from the countryside of Palaven. It’s funny hearing him speak in between accents. He perfected it, but if you listen closely -"

“ Y’all stop.”, he blurted.

“See?”, Fadorian nodded her head once,” As I said. . .”

The alarm for break was over. Alerting the ground to get up from their seats. Zephera soon followed right behind them. It was when the same female Turian that patted her shoulder. Pulling herself back of the crowd, she waved off to Kandros. 

_ “Fadorian, right?” _

“ You can call me, Meela. Meela Fadorian at your service.”, taking her hand to give it a shake with both hands on each side.  _ Are all Turians this flattering when they are not? _

_ “ Zephera Nazarian.” _

“ I know. I read your reports. Not so good, to be honest.”, her head hung low, but rose again in posture,” but you're interesting. Whatever Tann has in stored for you to be by our side is questionable. “

_ “ Oh?” _

“ It’s obvious. People will start asking questions. Besides the fact that we are getting ready for a galactic invasion?! There has to be a reason why you're here.”

_ “ Maybe I was lucky enough to come back on the Nexus.” _

“ Bullshit.”

The word really caught Zephera off guard.

“ I hope I used the right human word for lies.”, she pointed, “ many people are scared of you.”

_ “ Yeah I noticed.” _

“ - and I'm not. I'm just warning you, don't feel surprised when people don’t respect you. I on the other hand, will get there. For whatever reason Tann let's your ass stay here, better be worth it.”, with the last transition, she leaves.

Zephera was left puzzled by her behavior. Why hadn’t she known? Sooner or later, the news will catch up to her eventually. Yet, there was something that couldn’t stop itching Zephera’s back. 

* * *

_ “Why does she not know?” _

Kandros hopped his neck out like that of a bird. Zephera had to peer for a moment to glance in curiosity of how his neck can long-gate itself from his carapace. The way his ridges rise when he is taken off guard from his datapad. His mandibles flexing in release followed by his mouth folding in its flexibility as if he wanted to say something. 

_ “Fadorian, how does she not know?” _

Kandros’s shoulders relaxed, “ Fadorian is a Cadet, she doesn’t need to know of the true nature or plan of the invasion. Not only her, but others.”

_ “ By who’s orders?” _

“Mines.”

_ “I thought I telling my plan was to prepare them.” _

“- and they will.”, he paused, lowering his voice,” Look, the only way to win this war is to be optimistic.”

_ “So you lied to them?” _ , Zephera said final.

“ Better than sticking with conclusions and predictions.”

_ “What about the alternatives?” _

The way they held their glances had already answered their question about the alternatives if everything goes south. Zephera and Kandros just knew thinking negative will only result in doubt. Hope is all  _ they  _ can hope for. Sticking with results and progression is what matters now. For that, the galaxy will have to see.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Meela Fadorian sound familiar? Meela Fadorian belongs to Saphistar on Tumblr. Hope it wasn't too much.
> 
> '. . . . ' - Zephera's ASOL ( Italia )  
> ". . . ." - Zephera's Voice (Italia)


	23. Chapter 23

A week has past so quickly most are forgetting what is ahead. A timer going down every second of its warning. A warning so inevitable and reminder of what is to happen in the upcoming days.All of the alternatives; there for one reason. Endless nights of predictions of the future. What could be in order to finish this through? Zephera and her own separate army with the help of The Charlatan. Her true existence ready to explode. Training? No, she is ready.

A spark lured inside Zephera’s mind like a wave. Tensing up in anxiety with the hopes of it going away, but it never did. A feeling of paranoia surrounded her entering the inch of her skin. It was when her  _ biotics _ had began to act up before her. The outer line of her body glowing neon color in charge. Looking at herself from a reflective wall beside her, her eyes gave out in their usual glow when in action with her  _ biotics. _ Confusion flooded her mind. Why is she beginning to lose control? Was this a meaning? The way the glow surrounded her body was new, a glow similar to the Mother Ship of Solomarians. Catching everyone’s eyes including Fadorian, her eyes moved to Kandros that moved in her way.

“ Zephera, what’s happening?”

_ “ Kandros. . .it’s time.” _

The reaction in his voice has never been so upfront in letting out his emotions free, “ You. . . No, it’s too early.”, he whined in denial.

Zephera knew as much as he did that it’s happening. Only silence will give him the signal to know that this, is real. 

“ Sajax, get every APEX member on board on The Nexus,  **Everyone** on board the Nexus send message to The Directors, Resistance, Pathfinders, and every  _ damn _ person ready to fight.”, Kandros yelled put the order, “ The time is now”. Earning a nod from Zephera, the two set out over to Pathfinder HQ in quick pace enough to meet all the Pathfinders luckily there all gathered along with their crew members.

“Kandros, is it true?!”, called out Ryder, “ They're coming now?”

“ I thought it wasn't until a couple of days?”, interjected Sarissa.

_ “ They have come sooner than later.” _

“Whoa! Since when did you start glowing, Nazarian?”,Ryder loudly noticed.

_ “ It happens when the Mother Ship is close by trying to connect with me.” _

“ Then that means, they're already here.”, said Raeka.

The blast of the alarm sounded followed by the emergency light of red that flooded parts of the Nexus. One problem leading to another, Zephera didn’t have time to react. 

Neither is anyone. 

_ “ Kandros”, Sajax reached Kandros’s Omni-tool, “ You need to see this.” _

“ Pull it up.”

The screen of his Omni-opened automatically to a vid. Zephera watched over his shoulder to catch a glimpse. A sight of a ships coming in from FTL speed along with the Mothership coming in with with fighter ships moving in trance around in unison.

_ “ They entered Meos, Kandros.”, Sajax’s voice whined through the Omni. A voice worried letting her know that they, were not ready. _

“ That’s close to Ryder-1 and Havarl.”, told Ryder.

_ “ I don't think we’ll make it. The Nexus is stationed half way across the galaxy. Even if Ryder-1 and Havarl have the manpower to defend themselves. It won't be long.”,continued Sajax _ .

_ “ Oh, they won’t.”, stated Zephera, “ They're waiting for me. Get the ships ready. We will be there. Kandros, I will meet you at the hanger.” _

Zephera left Kandros watching her leave with a small remark given by Sajax questioning her leader. 

_ “ Since when did she allow herself to be in charge?” _

“ You heard her. The Pathfinders and I will meet you there.”

_ “ Yes sir.” _

 

* * *

The fear in people’s faces had become known. The feeling of anxiety and anticipation got to them before they could even start. A feeling they had not felt since The Kett. No, this was much worse than The Kett. This is no attack. This, is an invasion of a entirely different species after  _ one _ woman. A woman holding a lot of power in charge. Although, they don't know the real reason, it was best that way. Zephera didn’t like it one bit. It will catch up to them soon. Hopefully skeptical and not angry. But why does that matter now?   
  


_ “ Kandros. . .” _

Her voice majestic and unique had always gained Kandros’s attention to her. A surprise that awaited him in her new look and battle armor. The curves of her black suit caught her round fit figure with her shoulder ,,,back, arms, hands,  and chest area in white of the suited armor around her. Gauntlets, shoulders, and collarbones emitting their blue light activating in use. Obvious that she is ready. Her long black hair braided up half of her hair in a mohawk style ending it with it tied up while the half of her hair is down giving a smooth hair going down past her shoulders. It brought out her rings intrancing Kandros to dare look into the ray of suns.

“ Looking good,  _ Nazarian _ .”, commented Peebee.

“ Focus people, we got a galaxy to save.”, pointed Ryder.

“ Has Tann said anything?”, asked Avitus.

“ There isn't time. We must head to Ryder-1 as quick as possible. He will contact us from there.”, told Raeka.

“ Fair enough. Everyone report to your ships. We’ll meet you there.”

“ Duty calls, Kandros.”

“ You and me both, Pathfinder.”

_ “ Speaking of ships. . .which do we go on.” _ , asked Zephera. 

“ Follow me.”

The halls in every direction busy with people speed walking in every direction. The look in people faces were anxious and nervous. . . Faces that are readable that is. The hanger of the Nexus stood all of the Pathfinder’s ships together in preparation in leave. At the end of where they were stood a ship bigger in size difference than the Pathfinders’.

_ “ Beautiful.” _

“ Meet The Battlecruiser Aurora, she’s ganna be yours to command.”, said Kandros.

_ “ Wait. Me? Command? I. . Do not think I can lead. After everything I’ve been through, I-" _

Kandros didn’t hesitate to place a hand on her shoulder for comfort and reassurance. Gaining her attention from the ship to him. Mandibles flexing once against his cheek slightly.

“ It’s okay to feel hesitant, but right now - we are facing a far greater threat than The Kett and Reapers combined. You're never going to be alone fighting through those alien bastards. We will make sure none of them gets what they want. We need you.  _ I, _ need you.”

_ “ Thank you. .” _

“ I love you.”

_ “ I love you.” _ ,she repeated.

Kandros leaned down to give his token of love by placing her forehead against hers. Fluttering his mandibles against her cheek slightly in appreciation. Zephera returned the affection by rubbing her forehead against him closely. A hand getting a hold of his fluttering mandible for a moment before rubbing the side of his fringe and down to grab his carapace of his armor.

“ We should head inside the ship now.”

_ “ Good idea.” _

 

* * *

The ship looked entirely similar to the ones back on earth, but this was entirely more alien than human. A Turian cruise ship different than the Pathfinder ships known to take flight. Taken to the bridge, different faces appeared before her. One Krogan, Angaran, an Asari, two Turians, and a Salarian.

“ Meet the crew for this mission.”, began Kandros, waving Zephera over to the group of turians surrounding her in her presence.

“I will your ship’s medic, Doctor Kaena Gratis. It’s an honor to be in your team,  _ your highness. _ ”, a female turian with a two line white markings starting from her mandible and stopping at her crest. Her skin a dark maroon that really brings out her green eyes. It was rare to find Turians become Doctors, but that didn't matter. It surprised Zephera by how she was given a title most wouldn’t know. Kaena did a slow respectful bow for her.

_ “ How-" _

“ I picked one of the most skilled APEX team members and important assets for this mission. They're in this mission knowing they won’t probably survive, but they’re strong. Knowing your true identity and the purpose for this mission grants them hope.”, informed Kandros.

“ Camilio Merca, Technician and Gun Specialist.”, the second Turian, a male turian said. Grey Carapace with pastel purple markings with dark purple eyes. He too, bowed towards Zephera.

“ Sek Wira, someone who just knows how to kick some ass.”, said once, a female krogan, “ Nice to meet the future Queen.”

_ “ Fair enough.” _

“Nevfra De Odal, Resistance Observer sent by Evfra. I hope this means no offence, your highness.”

_ “ I understand.” _

Next, is the Asari , “ Amara Ruus, assistant co-pilot with Pilot Zaraw Narix.”, she waved over.

“ Nice to meet you, your highness. It’s an honor.”

_ “ My ship, huh?” _

“ And your own team.”, finishes Sek.

_ “ Let’s get this ship flying, shall we?” _

“  **of course.** ”, the team said in unison as they headed toward their stations. Meanwhile, Kandros reached for her left hand.

“ I will be leaving you here.”

_ “ I thought-" _

“ The Militia won't lead its own. Remember, we will be beside you.”

“ Here.”, with the wave of her free right hand into a ball onto the palm of Kandros’s hand before placing it flat where a spread of golden energy spread through his body before fading out into nothing,  _ “ This will protect you and everyone around you. . Only for a small amount of time.” _

“ This reminds me back when-"

_ “ The corrupt remnant tried to eat you?”, _ she finished.

“ You were the one who did that? That makes sense.”, Kandros paused, “ Good luck, Nazarian.”

_ “ You too, Kandros.” _

Kandros and Zephera looked into eachothers eyes for the last time before spreading out towards their calling. Zephera, who didn't hesitate, began to do her own doing right after lifting off to space. Everyone together, ship by ship ready for their fight. A fight most of them won't make it. A fight they had never experience before. A fight in a lifetime they will ever see. Zephera reported to The War Room after Zaraw, the pilot, informed her of a incoming call. The room circular and huge enough to fit fifty people or more for one room. The Aurora is a big ship better than The Pathfinder’s scout ship.

_ “ initiate call.” _

The holographic figure of a all too familiar angaran.

_ “ Commander Evfra de tershaav.” _

“ At least you got the accent right unlike most of your people.”, said plainly.

_ “ hmm.”,  _ her arms crossed in the same manner he displayed before her, but instead, his arms were done; Which is rare.

“ Nevfra told me that everyone is calling you  _ your highness _ . That, is a message I didn't expect to receive.”

_ “ I know you're skeptical, and I was expecting like that kind of message would go around sooner than I expected.” _

“ Who else knows?”

_ “ Not many, but please, keep that secret to yourself for now.” _

“ It all makes sense to why Tann has allowed you back on the Nexus.”

_ “Without knowing the real reason.” _

“ Hmph. . . . Bold. So discreet, cautious; I like that. Keep this up and I'll believe your good intentions.”

_ “ Good to know.” _

“ And Nazarian, I also want to come by to apologize for my behavior. Also, for what has happened in The Milky Way Galaxy. I was blind to see what loss you had to see your own home being destroyed by Reapers. How does it feel like to be here knowing no one has a clue that their family may be gone?” 

_ “ Everyone knows that their families are already gone, but know that gone meant getting killed by Reapers will be alot to take in for them. I wouldn't want to think, but assume that they made it. Either way, this is a one way trip to a new home knowing that we may be all that's life of civilization from The Milky Way.” _

“ You actually don't know if they won?”

_ “ No. . . As far as I know, The Milky Way has been silent. If we win this war and getting my technology back, we could travel back to The Milky Way within seconds.” _

“ Your tech these  _ Anox _ have has great value. If all of this true about you, your power, your intentions;I'll be convinced soon enough. My Resistance will be by your side to get what’s yours back.”

_ “ Thank you.” _

“ Stay strong and clear. Goodbye.”

Signing off, Zephera returned back on the bridge to join up with the others. Being on a bridge like this in a whole different generation was something Zephera will never get used too. Being a Leader, is something she can do. The view from the bridge, Zephera can see all the cruise ships joined together. Most of them Angaran.

_ “ Has The Nexus ever thought of bringing warships with them?” _ , she asked.

“ No, your highness. The Andromeda Initiative founder Jein Garson wanted a ‘peaceful entry’ into Andromeda without ‘ looking intimidating to the natives who might live there’.”, told Amara Ruus, the asari.

_ “ If you won against The Kett without Warships, then you can fight an entire alien race without it.” _

“ Incoming call from Everyone.”, announced Ruus.

_ “ Patch it through.” _

“ Wow, that’s one big ship you got there, Nazarian.”, complimented Ryder, “ I assume Kandros is with you?”

_ “ No.” _

“ Enough, I never thought the attack will be this soon. Care to explain why?”, Tann happily making his presence known through the intercom of the ship where everyone can hear.

_ “ Even I, do not know. We will find out soon.” _

“ Good. Meanwhile, what’s the plan?”

_ “ We stick to the original plan.”,  _ she paused,  _ “ Let them take me, Until I get my hands onto the ship, I may be able to allow some of you in.” _

“ That’s a risky move.”, told Raeka, “ You sure you want to continue with this plan? We can't risk them for getting what they want.”

_ “ - and I won't. I know picking an option won't be easy, but at least we choose to keep the arks at bay. Since they are not Solomarian technology, you will have to fight your way in.” _

“ Not fight; hack.”, Vetra’s voice comes through, “ Pardon my intrusion, but I have someone who can help us get inside the ship without alerting our attack."

“ Who would that be?”, asked Tann.

“ My sister.”

“ I will not allow a child-"

_ “ Child or not, she is welcomed into the mission.”,  _ interrupted Zephera, _ “ - as long as she stays behind enemy lines. With a due respect Director, but we do not have time to argue. We have three civilizations at stake that need our help, and getting help is needed now.” _

Tann remained silent.

“ Unknown caller.”, announced Ruus, “ Patch it through?”

Zephera simply gave nod, crossing her arms as she did so, her facial expression turned in annoyance,  _ “ You're late.” _

“ Apologies, your highness.”, Keema’s voice went through, “ Unless you forgot to let us know.”

Somewhere in there, Reyes is listening to every word their saying. Keeping himself hidden is something Zephera is grateful for. Not getting any flirting attempts while on a public call is unnecessary.

“ Care to explain why Kadara’s people are here?”, Tann’s voice bold, unimpressed.

“ We wanted to help.”, defended Keema.

“ Why wasn't I told this?”, asked Kandros.

_ “ Later, Kandros.” _

“Oh boy.”, pointed Ryder.

“ I can’t allow the people of Kadara to be fighting for this war. We have our own militia to fight against the -”

“ With all due respect..”, Keema mocked, not meaning what she said, “ We don't take orders nor answer to you. Better yet, we’re not here for you. We're here for The Queen.”

On the other side, Zephera curved a smirk on her face. Pleased with what she’s hearing. 

“ The Queen?”, Tann answered confused.

“ A Queen?”, Sarissa and Raeka followed.

Zephera sighed,  _ “ Enough. Everyone get ready for hyperspeed.” _

“ Pathfinder Ryder, Tempest Ready.”

“ Militia Leader Kandros, APEX ready.”

“ Pathfinder Theris, Vispira Ready.”

“ Pathfinder Raeka, Zion ready.”

“ Commander Evfra de tershaav, ready.”

Looking over towards Narix who had given her a nod.

_ “ Zephera Nazarian, Aurora ready.” _

“ All set and clear.”, announced Ruus.

“ jumping to hyper speed in five seconds.”, told Narix.

_ “Ready?” _

**“Yes.”**

One by one, the ship disappeared one after another. The scene before them turned blue at the high speed the ship is going followed by those following. The call cut off by the sudden lost of connection. Zephera could only hope the next time is before the attack. Hopefully, The Anox haven't invaded Ryder-1. Humanity’s home.


	24. Chapter 24

Exiting hyper speed is like getting hit in the chest with a force that could be unseen. Seeing Ryder-1 untouched by the invaders ready to attack at any moment. Zephera could sense them;  _ see _ their stand by. They were patient and dormant all in while Zephera and the others approached. Moving passed the planet, The Resistance ships and flighters stayed behind remained behind in guard of Ryder-1. While The Pathfinders, and APEX ships remained by Zephera’s side. In front of them, they could see the wide mothership belonging to an ancient race. None in a billion years will they had the pleasure to see such a beautiful ship that remains dormant in a grey color. Alongside the motherships were smaller ships and flighters protecting the mothership and keeping the Arks hostage until the trade is done.

“ Incoming call from all.”

_ “ Initiate call.” _

* * *

“You see this?”, asked Ryder, “ Nazarian wasn't lying. They have the arks.”

“ This must be hard on you, Nazarian.”, said Avitus.

Zephera sighed in despair. The memories going way back, is here.  _ “ I knew I will be seeing it again.” _

“ Everything you said is evidently right. Nazarian?”, Tann’s voice went through.

_ “ At least you took my warnings seriously. I can't say the same back on The Milky Way.” _

“ Have they attacked The Milky Way?”, asked Raeka.

_ “ Their original plan? Yes, but then The Reapers took over first before they could. So, they waited, then they found out about me and chased me all the way here. The Milky Way had enough of one war.” _

“ The Angara won’t be happy when they find out about.”, pointed Theris.

“ It doesn't matter.”, Evfra finally spoke, “ Just focus on fighting.”

“ That’s the first.”, Ryder pointed.

The ships went closer to the alien ships when the flighter ships stopped The Pathfinders from proceeding to come closer along with APEX blocked as well.

“ They’re blocking us.”, said Ryder.

“ Yeah, I noticed.”, Avitus sighed.

“ Nazarian, you sure this will work?”, asked Keema.

_ “ It may seem simple, but I know this will work. You know what to do if it doesn't.” _

“ Nazarian. .”, Kandros sighed in worry.

_ “ I will be okay. Just wait for my signal. Signing out.” _

“ Good Luck, Nazarian.”

* * *

Taking a sharp corner to the exiting hatch of the ship, Zephera is left with a surprise before turning herself over. Eyes lightening in their bright gold. Stopping herself to get a better look at something she thought she was just imagining things.

_ “ Kandros? How did you-" _

“ Kandros secretly requested to a board the ship before going further, your highness.”, informed Merca, the Turian Technician who remained by her side along with Sek and Nevfra.

Zephera sighed,  _ “ Give us a moment.” _

“ Of course.”

Walking up in close distance with Kandros, she sighed again softly, _ “ You are suppose to be on your ship.” _

“ Forgive me.”, he leaned forward to grab her hands in between them, “ I couldn't bare to know that this may be the last time we will see each other.”

_ “ I will not go without seeing my favorite turian.” _

“ I see", he coughed, “ My romantic skills have, made an impression.”

_ “ You always had.” _ , she smiled.

“ Your highness, it’s time.” announced Sek.

The two separated from each other before facing forward towards the hatch. Feeling the ship docks its way onto the alien ship.

“ Remember, communication will be impossible without a SAM.”, said Merca, “ You will have to get your way into letting a signal.”

_ “ I will.” _

The doors opened before spraying some air from the containment of oxygen control. The aliens coming through it wasted no time in making themselves at home. It became the first contact with these beings that they will ever see. Aliens as tall as Turians, and wide as Krogan. The Anox spoke their language before turning their attention towards Zephera. Knowing their target is her, and only her. If anyone gets in their way, no mercy will come to Kandros or any in her team.

“ Step forward, Solomarian.”,one said standing in between armed Anox who pointed their weapons towards them except her.

By the time this was done, it checked her. Checking her body before letting her pass over to them. Behind touched by an Anox is displeasing as it is. Zephera glanced behind her to look at Kandros one last time. Let him see her smile one last time before - that was stopped before she could. The Anox pushed her forward before she even began to glance back. Surrounded by her enemies, there was no going back.

Boarding The Solomarian mothership was an adventure. With every step she took, the floor and the walls around her glowed by her presence. The once dormant ship, begging to be brought to life. Entering the main hall of the ship, stood the enemy in her dreams. Except; this dream is real.

“ I knew you will choose the right thing to do.”, it spoke at the sight of her presence. 

_ “ If it’s to avoid war, yes.” _

“ -and that’s how the Solomarians died off because they wanted  _ peace _ .”

Zephera averted her eyes towards it trying to insult her. The hope for these aliens is nonexistent. For millions of years they wanted nothing but power. Blinded by corruption and greed; they will fight to nothing to get what they want. Well, they already have her.

_ “ Will you let the arks go?” _

“ Breaking a deal with a Queen is a life death sentence. I will never do that.”, in that tone of voice, Zephera knew something was about to go wrong.

Eval, the thing responsible for everything, nodded over to a few Anox. A visual order that lead them to take on their orders without words. The Anox having the ability to communicate telepathically. Something Zephera forgot to pick up on. The window view to the outside faced behind her. Facing to the view of the Arks making their slow moment towards the other side. 

“ You look tense.”, Eval’s voice seems closer now. His presence standing beside her, “ You can relax.”

_ “ I never do.” _

“ Good. Grab her.”

The instant contact of many limbs wrapping around her to keep her still in a leaning position with left palm out. Confused, her biotics against five Anox proved no good. What happened to being powerful? 

_ “ What? What is this?” _ , struggling is no use to Zephera. Feeling stuck in between walls, her muscles not moving a square inch; it felt like she is under a spell.

A stand emerge from the floor of the ship. By the time her palm touched it, the ship was sent a gold wave of her presence throughout the ship. Beside her, triggered a weapon she hadn't seen before. A weapon so large, it meant for one thing.

Looking ahead at what it was pointing. Zephera tried to move her wrist, but Eval stopped her with him stabbing her quickly with a dagger on her hand. With the screams Zephera emitted, Eval laughed in a vulgarly ear-spitting yell.

“ YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU GO THIS EASILY! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MILLIONS OF  **YEARS** FOR THIS! I WANT TO SEE WHAT THIS THING CAN DO!”

_ “ YOU’RE FUCKING INSANE!”, _ cried Zephera.

“ YOU’RE RIGHT I AM!”, Eval yelled, twisting the dagger in her hand. Triggering her to give out her screams and cries she emitted at the sight that she is being forced to kill the ones she tried to save, “ YOU’ RE NO DIFFERENT! THINKING THE ANOX WOULD NEGOTIATE PEACE!? YOU SHOULD KNOW ALREADY THAT WE DON’T PLAY NICE!”

_ “ STOOOOOP!” _

“ FIRE!”

The gold beam of light charged within the giant weapon aiming towards The Quarian Ark. The Ark being escorted by The Pathfinders and APEX. The light beamed out of the ship and towards The Quarian ark. Zephera watched as the light hit it, emitting a bright explosion before them. Tears beaming down her face, seeing the light engulfing everything close to The Ark. Including those escorting it.

Eval beamed with his devilish gain from getting what he wants. Looking into the bright light taking in the damage that he can not see. Zephera’s expressions remained shocked and eyes widen at the scene. Not removing her eyes to look away. Eval grinned, leaving the dagger in her hand to restrict her movement. 

“ Sir!”

“ WHAT!”

Looking forward from where one of his own called him out. The attention got him looking out towards the scene he thought was done. 

“ No. . NO!”

Zephera glanced back again to see that what was intended to be destroyed, are saved. The Ships including the Arks are surrounded by a gold force field bigger than what a Asari Commando could do. The ship Kandros is the source of the field. Protecting him and everyone else around him. This shows the power and potential The Solomarians have.

“ YOU BITCH, DON’T YOU WANT TO BE A GOD AND SHOW WHO HAS THE POWER!”

_ “ One does not rule the universe by fear. Fear will only lead to revolt, and revolt will lead to war.” _

“ War is what I live for.”

Zephera laughed; looking up as she spoke to him,  _ “ You’re a fool. You forgot who’s ship you are on.” _

“ What?”

The sound of a charge click behind him caught everyone’s attention. Eval growled as looked back at her.

_ “ I control the ship.” _

“ You bit-", the shot made his whole body turn into dust. The leader of The Anox is dead and the reaction is dull. The weapon is small, but it was enough to shoot some from farther away. Zephera dealt with the ones close to her. 

Zephera’s body charged with everything that she’s got.  _ Biotics _ sending those grabbing her flying to the walls that turned into spikes at her command. Seconds later, the room became empty leaving the doors locked until Zephera’s orders. This didn't stop The Anox trying to break through. The platform emerged from the ceiling and into pieces making a control panel of the ship. All the characters were in ancient text, in which Zephera had to translate with what she could remember.

_ “ Come on, Kandros.” _ , Zephera anxiously waited for the signal to transfer.

_ “ Zephera? Is that you?” _ , the sound of his voice send a relief through her.

_ “ Kandros, The leader is dead. I got enough to clear out the bridge. Enough to communicate with you until the Anox breach through the doors. Attack now, as I do not have time to reach the controls. Stay clear from the ship while this will be one hell of a ride.” _

_ “ Roger that. Good luck, Zephera.” _

_ “ Kandros..” _

One door has been breached, The gun started firing from above enough to catch them all. Zephera quickly made her way towards the other side. Quickly reaching the door, as it closed; she broke the control panel in place. The halls were giant tall structures enough to hide from anything, if you are smart enough. A wave of Anox troops turned a corner heading towards the bridge passing up Zephera who hide on the ceiling. Maneuvering herself towards the ground, she continuing the direction into the center.

Running towards the controls felt forever for Zephera. Besides the fact she’s running with a dagger lodged in her left hand. Running through a door, she encountered face to face of five Anox spotting her. With her right hand formed her all to known spear that formed within light. Throwing it towards one Anox trying to get an aim at her. A hit to the face was enough to make them take cover. The spear maneuvered back towards Zephera and formed a small shield for her to block the shots aimed at her. Passing through another door, the controls were there. The presence of a bright ball of light similar to the sun stood there guard by The Anox.

One against twenty of them had proved nothing to her. Instead, marching towards them, she yelled, “ Get. Off. My.  **SHIP** .”, with the swing with one hand, she landing the spear on the but the floor. With the force and energy it gave off turned, exhume all The Anox into dust. Those in her way will meet her demise. Heading over to the controls, Zephera began her work. A hard hit of the ship caught her off balance for a bit. The ship is taking damage.

_ “ I got to-",  _ then a thought of a new idea occurred to her. With a few simple taps with her right hand, the ship moved downwards. Making Zephera grab on to her Spear locked on to the floor.  Looking at her left hand, she courageously held the dagger’s handle and forcefully took it out and hit the control panel to damage it to avoid it being changed. The bright orb behind her began to shift. Anox breaching again to get inside. This was it, the moment she hoped for. The sacrifice she hoped for.

_ “ For the good of the galaxy.” _

Letting the Spear let go of the floor, Zephera’s body turned towards the bright light. Letting her body flow through it. Smiling, feeling instant peace, and more alive than ever. Will people remember her for this moment. . . The day their lives will change.


	25. Chapter 25

Seeing Zephera disappear behind enemy doors made Kandros’s hide crawl. Knowing that she is surrounded ;those  _ things  _ eyeing her every move. Feeling the tightness in his chest anxiety begging to be let out and fight his way to get to Zephera. The protective side of him becoming more apparent than normal. His duties as a Turian distracted by his  _ amicae.  _ A human female - half human, more alien than human. Willing to sacrifice herself for the good for the galaxy. A sacrifice inevitable in every possible moment there is to be to turn things around. The thought of being left with only himself and not having Zephera back is a high possibility. Left alone in the future she wants everyone to have. Kandros left the sudden temptation with the release of his fist he held in for too long. Sighing, he returned to the bridge.  Returning back to the ship after a safe distance. A few minutes later of absolute silence, the arks began to move towards them. She did it; to trade her life for them. What’s next? The thought of one against an army would seem impossible for one person, but Zephera; she’s something else. She’s on her ship either way.

Meanwhile the Arks were heading back with them, The Solomarian ship glowed for a second in a wave of gold. Something was going on at that moment before releasing that what they were about to do was too fast to apprehend before it already was too late.

“SHIT!”, cursed Sajax.

“Brace for impact!”, called out Kandros. The beam of light coming towards their direction. Brighter to blind them before the impact. Te impact did not move a single inch of their ship to get them off balance. Yet, there was something extremely wrong. That, being the thought of already dead with the spirits.

“Kandros.”, started Aker, “Look at yourself.”

Kandros noticed the bright field that surrounded his ship. Not only his ship, but as wide to protect those around him. The Pathfinders, Arks, and him ship. He hadn’t noticed himself until Aker told him so. His body outlined in a bright color of gold. His hands emitting a barrier. He knew, this was the protective barrier Zephera had placed on him. Seeing it in action had proven most benitfitingingly. The glow was only there for a couple seconds before it faded away.

There was something that was going on that ship, and that feeling wasn’t a good one. The signal coming through his ship proved otherwise. Kandros allowed it through.

“Zephera? Is that you?”, how informal, but that didn’t matter. Not now, not ever.

_ “ Kandros, The leader is dead. I got enough to clear out the bridge. Enough to communicate with you until the Anox breach through the doors. Attack now, as I do not have time to reach the controls. Stay clear of the ship while this will be one hell of a ride.” _

How much he wanted to stop her and ask for another way. After the billionth time of her telling him that there is no other way, he felt heartbroken. The thought of love had made him soft. Blinded by not seeing the real threat before, but the turian in him triggered him to follow his orders nonetheless.

“Roger that. Good luck, Zephera.”

_ “Kandros.” _

The call had been cut off by the sound of an explosion. Kandros wasn’t one for getting frustrated or angry - hearing that made him lose his temper by emitting a loud growl that caught his men off guard. 

“ATTACK, damnmit!”, Kandros yelled through the intercom.

_ “With pleasure.” _ , Avitus’s voice went through. Making on the first move before the rest of the Pathfinder’s followed. Yet, The ship’s weren’t build for war. Instead, Avitus made his way in making his appearance by taking on in a freighter ship.

_ “Show off.” _ ,said Ryder. _ “ Pathfinder’s and I will defend the arks down on Ryder-1.” _

“You heard her.”

_ “Let’s kick some alien ass!”, called out Raeka, “Literally.” _

_ “Maybe’s not the best time.”, _ told Theris.

Enemy lines began to make their move towards them with their dormant Solomarian Freighters. Shooting before they could merge in with them. Angaran, APEX, and Kadara didn’t hesitate to fight their way through. May lives before them will die. Friends and family will die today, but it won’t be in vain. With honor and reason will they fight until their last. Kandros stayed on the ship while it’s being quickly maneuvered quickly through merged enemy lines.  _ Stay clear of the ship _ , the thought of Zephera’s orders had made him keep his distance. Seeing The Mother ship glow for the first time made Kandros look in applaud. Never seen how beautiful a ship can be when it’s activated.  _ She did it, she finally did it. _ Yet, there was something wrong, The ship’s gravity began to fail and explosions were present. 

It began to fall down towards Ryder-1.

_ “Kandros, what is going on? I thought Zephera was going to-” _

“She is. . everyone must head down to Ryder one and protect the ship at all costs.”, cuts Tann off before he could finish.

_ “ My people will protect Nazarian. Keema, order your people to distract the Anox as much as they can.” _

_ “ like we haven't been doing that already.” _ , said Keema.

Kandros followed The Resistance down toward’s the falling Solomarian ship where Zephera had placed herself to be. The sceneries coming from Ryder-1’s Evac posts see a huge ship hitting the atmosphere. Guards watching from afar of the first watch of it happening. Distant firing could be heard from two different ships. One from their own, and the other alien. 

It took minutes before the ship began to make a giant crater onto Ryder-1. Dirt and sonic booms making at every direction. Along with the huge cloud of dusts making it hard to see. More challenging fighting through clouds to surprise the enemy as the ship went down. Sliding a couple thousand meters before making a complete stop. Avitus had been managing fine fighting through broken debris before an Anox hit him on a right wing.

_ “ Damn.” _ , Avitus suddenly cursed,  _ “ I'm hit!” _

_ “ Avitus!” _ , Ryder yelled.

_ “ I don’t think I'm going to make-", _ the static continued. Too quickly before help could arrive.

_ “ Avitus!!!” _

Kandros didn’t like what he was hearing from the intercom. Although he encountered this from losing his whole team against Geth, this was different. This is no mission; this is war. Friends will die before you could even say goodbye.

_ “ Time for mourning is later. Focus!”, _ screamed Theris.

_ “ What in the stars is that?” _ , asked Evfra. His voice as soft as silk sudden taken by the sight he was seeing before him.

_ “ What!What! What!” _ , yelled Raeka.

The ship began to demolish itself into its dormant state. The light fading into the center before moving out in wave consuming the ship. That center became an orb that circled through the debris dodging every line of fire and headed up to the highest of skies. 

“ Protect it!”

_ “ Roger that!” _ , Raeka seemed focused, not hesitating on the order. 

Taking a closer look at the orb, a faint figure of a body seem apparent in form. Gliding through the sky with no worry of enemies near her. Kandros, who seemed to be following it, was stopped by the enemy trailing him behind him. These aliens are highly trained to predict his ship’s movements. Hitting the back of the ship’s engines.

“ I need back up!”, Kandros yelled.

_ “ I got it!”, _ Raeka called in again. Maneuvering his ship facing toward the enemy. Shooting it head on.

_ “ Damn Raeka, you're something else today.” _ ,said Theris.

_ “ I'm not about to let my friends die.” _

The ships engines were failing, losing balance, it spun the ship onto the ground. Kandros and his team brace for impact until it was over. Opening the hatch of the ship, Kandros looked at the sky for the view of the light reaching up at the sky. He couldn't bare one moment to miss this moment.

“ Kandros, take cover!”, informed Sajax, “ You will only get yourself killed if you -ah!”

The light as bright and blinding as the sun came from that one source that surely came from Zephera. Blinding everyone surrounding that area for a couple of seconds. Kandros looking away the same way Sajax protected her eyes. The light faded, but it wasn't over yet. 

* * *

Zephera’s light source came from her body. Unaware of what she was doing, her power did the rest. Stopping in one place with a protected barrier. Her arms opened outwards as a pulse went through the sky hitting every inch through the galaxy. A sonic boom present with every pulse of the field hitting every Anox alive,into dust. Only this became known with all the ships mysteriously began to fall down to the ground.  Zephera’s power became more greater pulsing through her body that pain is existent. Her eyes now in a glow and her expression screaming that none could hear. The pulsing energy went far throughout the galaxy, letting her presence known of her power. 

The ending of this scene only happened for a couple seconds- letting put the powerful surges in last before letting a bright light blind once again. It became all dark. All quiet. Too quiet. The sound of the ships only broke off that silence again. Kandros couldn't stop looking up at the sky. It was gone.

Zephera, was gone.

“ Kandros?”, Sajax approached him from behind. Reaching out her hand to comfort the tall Turian. Yet, she stopped herself from doing so. Sajax could sense his dear for his  _ amicae _ . No one could ever get over someone they love. He’s not the only one. This war might of been short, but it took longer than it has.

“ She. . She did it.”, Kandros spoke softly.

“ The Anox are gone, because of her.”

“. . .Yeah.”, he nodded.

“ Oh yeeeeeeaaaaah, baby!”, she yelped turning around towards her team, “ Guess who’s putting up a ‘We survived a damn alien invasion’ party!”

“ Oh  _ spirits  _ no, Sajax.”, facepalm Aker.

“ Did we win?”, another asked.

“ Hell yeah we did!”, yelled Sajax.

“ WHAO!”, the other Turians managed to light up their mood by congratulating themselves for the victory. Yet, Kandros stayed where he was. Thinking what he should do next. What happens next is up to Tann and The Resistance.

* * *

A couple hours later, The evacuation posts opened their doors for the civilians to return back to their homes after everything was heated down. Receiving news that the war was a short and successful. Compare to The Reaper attack on The Milky Way, they were ready this time. Yet, those whom are lost will never be forgotten.

The Nexus news header let out the news of their savior Zephera Nazarian. The one who dedicated her life into saving her new home. She was something more than kicking Anox ass. The details of her story had lead people to realize that they had a god protecting them. A spirit send down from the heavens to protect them from these invaders. 

By the time Kandros and the others reached the capital on Ryder-1, each and every world broad casted their fallen soldiers on that very day. Whatever time-zone, they had time to send their friends and family into greater peace.  Until then, there will be a better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost ending it you guys! Until then


	26. Chapter 26

Things can change within a couple of hours. The nearest cities damaged by fallen debris caused by the huge Solomarian ship that  remained in its still position. Crashed Solomarian, Nexus, and Angaran ships spread across miles of land around the Mothership. Gladly, the ship wasn’t close to run over a whole city. The mother ship can be views for miles on end. The immense size of this thing is hard to miss. People cried, screamed in their grief of wanted to know if their friends were alive. The worst to it all is thinking about future fathers not being there for their children. Everyone in the galaxy knew, and it wouldn’t be a surprise to them to think their loved ones didn’t make it. An awful thought really- but it’s the way of life.

Kandros’s APEX and The Pathfinders went on a search party to look for Zephera around the area the orb of light had released its power. This went for a couple of hours, and no traces of a body could be found. The thought of Zephera’s body being vaporized by the sheer power of her own had lead to the final conclusion that it had. Kandros had to accept it. She was gone. She fulfilled her duty. She did what she had to do. No, _wanted_ to do. The sky still gave a hint of the misty gold coming from its recent encounter. The smell of smoke still filled people’s noses from far that they could taste it in their mouths. Soldier and Civilian alike helped each other in order to rebuild, search, and even prepare for their fallen. Yet, they never knew what or who stopped all of this. Soon, they will know; but how would they react? It’s up to them if they’re willing to believe what they will hear.

The Pathfinder’s reunion went on with silence of their recent fallen Turian Pathfinder. Not only them, but also his team as well. Hearing his last words - Salovia Quilin, the female turian in Avitus’s team took it the hardest. Manus supported her in every way he could, comforting her with his subvocals meaning to calm those in distress. Having problems of their owns needed to be dealt with later, but now; it was time to be together.

“Is this how it is?”, Salovia spoke between breaths, “ So much destruction? So much death? Is this what The Milky Way had to deal when The Reapers attacked home?”, realization hit her almost to her knees. Manus held her shoulder to prevent her from falling, “ Oh no- Mom…. Avitus…Nazarian was right. She was right all along. I’m sorry.”

“Salovia, ease your breaths, _spirits_. At least we were ready to kill these fucking bastards. Nazarian died for us so we can have a future. She ended the war before it could it even start. Avitus made sure she did.”

“ Talk about a god.”

“Literally.”, finished Salovia, “Thank you.”

The news of Nazarian spreaded like a virus. The sense of people taking in the news had been. . . .oddly positive. With all going on had made sense to them that they were beginning to accept it. Not much is known about her, but they’re willing. Some didn’t, and it was okay. The shift to it all lead to a huge gathering proposed by the civilians wanting to pay their respects at a cliff overlooking the Solomarian ship ahead. The time on Ryder-1 is dusk. The sun giving shadows to the ship and the trees below. The cliff covered by small trinkets, flowers, feathers, and pictures alike; along with candles that dimmed the area. The scene remained quiet under their breaths for people to finally be at peace. Kandros stood there in his broken armor and smoky faceplate that smeared his cheek back on his fringe on his right side.  Closing his eyes, he hummed to himself. A turian way to ease his or her grief. Unlike Salovia, expressed it openly like an Angaran.

The whispers volume around him became loud enough to hear what people are saying. Their voices turned all to him in the direction of the view before him. Opening his eyes again, he saw what looked to be one solo Manta creature ‘swimming’ towards them. From what he known about these creatures from a fellow Angara, these creatures traveled in packs. Not known to attack,but to hide from predators still remain unknown. The closer it came towards them became clear that this creature was no Manta; It’s a Yevara. Bigger in size, quick, and flexible in movement. The small distant features of the Yevara remained clear. Blue dots glowing from the side of the abdomen. Small retractable legs on the bottom of the creature. The Yevara had a face and a recognizable face similar to a verren. Less ugly than a Verren. Everyone moved closer to get a look at the creature. Skeptical of what they were seeing; they remained quiet as if waiting for something.

It began singing.

No one had seen one fly out from below the water since Voeld had became stabilized nor to the fact that they, could _swim_ in space and to the next planet. Their ventures and proof is shown in front of them. Yet, there was something wrong once this creature became at close proximity to where they are. Kandros could of sworn he seen something, but what he imagining it? His mandibles twitched in focus into that specific area.

 _Is that?_ , Kandros murmured, to himself mostly. Unsure what he was seeing that moved on the back of The Yevara. Maybe it was the spine that protruded line splikes doesn't its back. No, it wasn’t it. No, he couldn’t believe to see what he was seeing.

Zephera…

* * *

 

It suddenly felt heavy and dizzy. Limbs too heavy to move from the uncomfortable position making them fall asleep. Too weak to move for that matter. The air was too thick, and the thought of coughing to get fresh air became impossible. Is this the price of dying for your people? To smell and feel pain?

The feeling of air breezing through her body made the air more less thick than it was. Fluttering her eyes open, lifting her cheek from the cold rock ground, and seeing two avian feet a couple meters from her. Zephera was still out of it with a throbbing headache. Was it making her see things? It was impossible.

 _“ Kae. . tus.”_ , her voice, faint, and rough. Looking up a the faint figure of Kaetus looking down at her. Giving her a almost smile with what flexibility his mouth could express. Eyes looking at her almost sympathy, he didn’t say anything. Maybe, she was indeed losing her mind. She moved her right arm to reach out to him. To see if he was real. He moved, walking towards her and bend down on his knees too reach out his hand out towards her. The hand went through hers. Zephera couldn’t help by letting a tear run down her cheek. Watching him flex his mandible one last time and giving her a reassured look before leaning down once more and placed his crest against her forehead. Zephera watched every movement, unable to feel him. It hurt her.

“You did well, Zephera.”

_“Kaetus. .”_

“Zephera?”,a different voice reached her ears. Kaetus’s body faded like smoke with one last farewell smile before revealing the person behind him, “ I can’t believe you’re alive!”, he ran over to her to get her to to sit up at least in his arms.

 _“Avitus?”_ , her voice still rough, _“Your eye.”_ , noticing the damaged right right eye oozing blue turian blood. An eye beyond repair, couldn’t be saved. That wasn’t a problem for Zephera. Reaching lazily to his face. Avitus moved away, “Worry about my eye later. How are you. . .I mean. .”

_“I don’t know either.”_

“My ship was shot down near here. Communication is fried. The thickness of the smoke cutting of signal.”,informed Avitus, “You think you can power up one of those undamaged Solomarian ships?”

_“You are taking my existence well.”_

“ As a former Spectre, it takes alot for me to be impressed by the things I encounter every day. To see a woman vaporate an entire race to ash is something that I will never forget, believe you me. You saved everyone.”, Avitus explained, taking Zephera to her feet. Enough at a stop from lifting her high enough to his height that he would be lifting her.

A soft song caught their attention behind them to see a floating creature move to their position. Almost crouching by how low level the creature is. Zephera not Avitus had never seen a Yevara out here, nor on this planet. It stopped a few meters before them. It sang lowly for them to understand that it was waiting for them.

“Our ride?”, Avitus asked nervously.

_“Guess so.”_

With the help of Avitus, the pair walked up towards the creature. Zephera placing a hand on it first. Feeling the soft skin similar to that of a Earth whale or dolphin. Smooth and soft, yet dry and rigid. Zephera grabbed one of the head spikes and holstered herself up like a horse. Avitus followed in after from behind her. In a smooth take off, Avitus held her by the waist. Carefully, not tight enough for the human.

“Never thought I would be riding on a Yevara.”, Avitus called out over the wind.

_“Don’t get used to it.”_

“Yes ma’am.”

The flight covered the whole section of the mother ship from above. Seeing the damaged and fallen ships from below. Ahead by a few miles was a town. _How long was I out?_ , Zephera thought to herself. Asking Avitus would only result in the same thing. Seeing how he took a blow to his left eye. The time had became known that it was hitting dusk. The closer they got to the city, the loser they saw a group of hundreds of people gathering with candles. Seeing the spots of lights from one direction to another. The Yevara seem to know what its doing, so it went that direction.

_“Hang on.”_

Avitus said nothing, but nodded once. The flight became a smooth one as it slowed itself down enough to get people’s attention from afar and the closer they went, the more clear she could see people’s faces. Alien and humans, looking for one Turian who thinks she’s dead. Passing the faces of Pathfinders, their teams, civilians, and even Reyes who stayed hidden within the crowd. Catching sight of Kandros, his expression, never changed. Standing as shocked as the others to see a human and a turian riding on the back of a Yevara. As strange as it may sound, it became that way. The Yevara stopped to enable them to get off. Avitus mounted off first, then helped Zephera afterwards. Looking back to touch the creature, telepathically telling it a thanks before it signaled to leave. Expressing a song before moving towards the the sky.

Zephera gentle pushed from Avitus’s supporting arms, taking a few steps in front of everyone. Taking a deep breath, she moved her left and as her _biotics_ , stronger than before lit up for everyone to see. Aiming towards the sky, that same pulse went to certain areas where thus, the mother ship along the smaller fighter ships began to lift off in a reverse pattern. Like rewinding a view slowly to see every bit of the ship repairing itself. The trees remained down. Leaving a imprint of where the ship has crashed.

Her arm moved back beside her. Seeing the work done before her. The people before watched her in silence. Kandros, began getting to one knee with his head lowered down bowing. Soon Sara Ryder followed and her crew, then one by one, everyone followed. Even Evfra himself took the bow.

Zephera watched. The thoughts and feelings within herself is relief. The work was done, she saved everyone. Everyone knew what she is capable off. Everyone, now respected her. The respect she never thought of having, but it heeded as Queen. This, was the start of a new era.

* * *

 

A day has passed since the attack. A couple hours returning back to The Nexus and sorting the new type of Technology Zephera has promised them. It will become a new change, but it was for the better. People wondered what the fate of The Milky Way held. People will find out in the days to come.

Doctor T’vera has emailed Zephera to stop by when she has the time over medical check-up. Of course, this was a typical assumption to say that Zephera needed once since the power did take the life out of her- literally. Catching her off guard when she turned around doing datapad work on the desk she was on. She happened to be with Kandros - as usual.

“Nazarian, it’s good to see you. You look. . .different.”,T’vera noticed how she began to wear such unique clothes nothing compared to high class Asari fashion or human. The tight suit looked obviously Solomarian. Glowing when she moved toward the light enough to think she was imagining it. Kandros on the other hand, remained the same.

_“We have not spoken in. . .well - forever.”_

“Don’t worry, I knew you would always come back.”,she said, happily.

_“So what’s the checkup?”_

“Are you okay with Kandros here?”

_“He’s been with me since the beginning.”_

“This is no checkup.”

_“Then what is it?”_

“It’s about your results on your blood type. I found out something else too. Sit?”

_“ I can stand.”_

“It took me weeks to figure out your blood type. It wasn’t human - but you do have some human blood in you if you understand my meaning.”

_“Go on.”_

“Well, I decided to look in further within your bloodline leading back from what I have learned about your Royal blood; Solomarian. Then back further than that, what I found is astounding. Even Lexi had a hard time processing it.”

Zephera remained quiet, leading onto the answer patiently.

“You’re also part Turian, along with Krogan-”

_“I’m what? Did you say part Turian.”_

“Ah yes- this may be odd for you.This is normal for Asari who want to plant DNA from other species into their future offspring. This is odd for a human like yourself. I can send the file over to your omi for better understanding.”, T’vera explained.

_“Thank you.”_

Zephera was left surprised as much as Kandros was surprised himself. _Part Turian. . .and Krogan? What? It seems I don’t know much about my people as much as I thought then._ , she thought.

“Part Turian,huh? Makes sense.”, Kandros said lowly.

_“I did my best without a carapace or a crest.”_

“Your best has my d-”

_“Okay, I get it.”_

“Oh no~.”, Kandros said faking his fear, “Don’t headbutt me.”

_“Maybe I will.”_

“I better start running, shouldn’t I?”

* * *

 

**Ending : Prologue**

 

In the following days, the rebuilding efforts on Ryder-1 had became a short one with Zephera’s help. The talk with having Zephera’s right for a place in the Universe was easily earned by everyone who was convince that Zephera was some kind of god. Truth is, she is. Yet, she doesn’t go of bragging about it often than most people do. Her coronation was placed before movements about traveling to The Milky Way preparations could be made. During her crowning ceremony, she made everyone impressed by how ready she is about the future. The plan in returning to the Milky Way will no more be a one way trip back. With the technology highly advancing within the weeks to come, there is no way of stopping them. The Quarians, Hanar, Drell, and Batarians had adjusted their way into their new home. Seeing the new planets, seeing the Angara for the first time, and the new generation. The Quarian Pathfinder and the others thanked her for their rescue before Zephera departed.

Zephera, her team, Kandros, and selected few were anxious about seeing The Milky Way again. No one could of  ever expect seeing it again. Jien Garson said so herself. _A one way ticket_ . Not anymore. Thinking about it, Zephera and Garson could been good friends. Hopefully, _if_ the Milky Way made it, they could return with Warships, but the doubtfulness of safety concerns were imminent. Only time will tell when they arrive. The Pathfinders said their final goods before seeing the shuttle doors closed. Zephera making a note that Avitus didn’t want his eye replaced after she offered him so. Saying that he liked the new look. She witnessed his team- especially Salovia’s reaction to seeing him alive and well. Complimenting about his damaged left eye that was damaged beyond repair. After a few protests from his team to keep the new look, he listened. This made Zephera smile.

Inside The Solomarian ship, she reached over to the bridge where most of the crew were waiting. Kandros waited along with them beside the bridge where she is to take over.

“You’re highness.”,said Moshae Sjefa, bowing, Evfra followed. The head of their leaderships were handed over to their second in command. Sajax took part on that one, meanwhile Jaal vounteerily wanted to lead The resistance. The popularity he is facing now, people will listen to him.

Stepping into the platform, the bridge controls moved at her presence before her. The attire switched to a more royal and battle ready uniform. The spear she had remained to her side always though the whole thing. Kandros, wearing a formal turian suit that had a white cape draping of his shoulder. He looked good.

_“Ready for Intergalactic speed?”_

“Ready whenever you are,your highness,”, announced Narix, The Salarian pilot.

_“To The Milky Way.”_

The ship glowed with intensity, pushing itself back before entering dark space. The ship gathered eight hundred crew members, and to know they were heading back home, is a sight to behold. What difference will it be back home? The year is different, but is the technology still the same? What every they will face will be expected. Protecting her ship and people is all she can do. The way Kaetus protected her during her downfall proved her survival. Until the minute they arrive, The Milky Way will indeed be a different sight. Zephera will see to that.

* * *

 

[ZEPHERA NAZARIAN](https://savbakk.tumblr.com/post/177949804482/my-half-of-a-trade-with-tieneelpoder-her-oc)


	27. Ending Credits

**Ending Credits**

 

_ Writer- Tieneelpoder _

 

**My Ocs**

 

_ Zephera Nazarian _

_ Salovia Quilin _

_ Casnus Epodros  _

_ Manus Gavtis  _

_ Yjivoy De Deria _

_ Hardin Ozen _

_ Teyxa T’vera _

_ Zaeni’Vimma _

_ Camilio Merca _

_ Sek Wira _

_ Nevfra De Odal _

_ Amara Ruus _

_ Zaraw Narix _

_ Eval _

_ The Anox _

_ The Solomarians _

_ \-- _

 

**The rest of the characters belong to Bioware**

 

**\--**

 

**Honorable mentions**

 

**Saphistar’s Oc**

 

_ Meela Fadorian _

 

* * *

 

**Ascendance Fan Soundtrack**

  
  


Trailer Theme Song:  _ Waves of Gray- Ruelle _

Trailer Theme Soundtrack:  _ Centrifuge- Audiomachine _

Intro Song:  _ Let me out- Hidden Citizens _

Intro Soundtrack:  _ One million- Joseph William Morgan _

Zephera’s Wake (song):  _ Land of Confusion- Hidden Citizens _

Date Soundtrack: Love theme- Mass Effect Ost

Exile song: _ Walk Through The Fire- Zayde Wolf ft. Rulle _

Exile Soundtrack: _ Shadow King- Position Music _

Explore Kadara Song:  _ Black Sea- Natasha Blume _

Explore Kadara Soundtrack: _ Nazca- Mark Petrie _

Lone Anox Attack Soundtrack: _ Quantum Drop- Andrew Prahlow _

Kaetus Attack Song: _ Lay me down- Killer Tracks _

Kaetus’s downfall Soundtrack: _ Farewell Life- Nights Amore _

Blow off Steam Song: _ Take On me- Hidden Citizens _

Blow off Steam Soundtrack:  _ Reflections- Mass Effect Love Ost _

The Plan Song:  _ Tomorrow we fight- Tommee _

Ready for War Song:  _ Bridges- Generdyn _

The Anox Ship Soundtrack:  _ Flashpoint- Hi-Finesse _

The Attack Soundtrack:  _ Battlefeilds- Position Music _

Zephera’s way in Song:  _ Out of Time- Hidden Citizens _

Zephera’s way in Soundtrack:  _ Bound by Purpose- Twelve Titans Music _

Zephera’s Victory Soundtrack:  _ Charges from the sky- Joseph William Morgan _

Zephera’s Slow Fall: _ In too deep- Colossal Trailer Music _

The Pulse Soundtrack:  _ Day One- Position Music _

Rebirth Soundtrack: _ Afterlife- Ivan Torrent _

A Better Tomorrow: _ Paramount- Audiomachine _

Ending + Credit Song: _ Is this The End- Joseph William Morgan _

\--

Zephera’s Theme:  _ Stay Alive- Hidden Citizens _

Kandros’s Theme:  _ Into the Shadows- Cyrus Reynolds _

Avitus’s Theme: _ Heroes- Zayde Wolf _

Kaetus’s Theme:  _ Don’t look down- Weekend Revolution _

Kandros + Zephera’s Theme:  _ Is this the end- Hidden Citizens _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot of putting into. Feel free to listen to the soundtracks, you won't regret it.   
> It has been nice writing this story from beginning to end.   
> I've been planing on another ME fic soon. Stick around for that. I can't wait to share a new OC with you guys.  
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for KUDOS!
> 
> KO-FI: https://ko-fi.com/U7U4DPFC
> 
> Tumblr: Tumblr
> 
> Artist & Writer.


End file.
